The captured Uchiha
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sasuke is captured by Sakura, because of a mission that the Konoha shinobi are planning to do. He is not very happy with this, obviously. Nobody likes to be tied to a chair with their chakra drained, do they? A helpless Sasuke, poor boy! Warning: Swearing
1. The captured Uchiha

**_Yay! I came up with a new story and I would like to know what you think about it!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, nee, nein, non, iie!_**

**_A/N: I found my Beta-reader! Thanks to lizuchiha!_**

* * *

Sasuke slowly awoke from his deep dreamless sleep. No, not completely dreamless. It was more like it had really happened, but it was just too odd to be true. It had to be a dream, he decided, even before he had started to open his eyes. Slowly he lifted his heavy eyelids. He tried to move, but found himself unable to do so. He couldn't move. His eyes shot open and he widened his eyes in disbelieve as he say that he was tied to a chair. He was not able, like Neji could do, to cut the ropes around his body with his chakra. It was helpless. He could not move. The person who had done this to him surely knew how to tie knots. He let his eyes look around in the room, which only had a little furniture. Only the chair he was sitting on, a table in the middle of the room and a chair right in front of him. He tried to activate his Sharingan, but it was effortless. It didn't work. He quickly drew the right conclusion. His chakra was drained. It was not that he suffered of chakra exhaustion, so it had to be drained. Yet, who was able to do that? Enemy shinobi? No, it was a really advanced piece of work; but where the hell was he? He tried to remember what had happened before everything went dark. 

After a while of thinking he came to the conclusion that he didn't remember anything he had done before he had somehow ended up in this room, tied to a chair, which really was uncomfortable. Was this a genjutsu? He wouldn't know, since he could not use his Sharingan. If it would be a genjutsu, then he was caught in it without him using his Sharingan and that would never happen. He had trained his eyes and his Sharingan so well, that he could almost see someone who would use a genjutsu from 10 miles away; that was figurative of course.

He did not know how long he had waited in there, but it was starting to annoy him really badly. Why the hell would someone capture him and not interrogate him, or kill him, or at least come and speak to him? It annoyed the hell out of him. Was someone trying to starve him? Eventually he would gain his chakra back, unless the person would come back frequently and drain his chakra over and over again. He was pretty sure that he would be able to break away from the goddamn ropes when he could use his chakra. That was, if his chakra was really drained and it was not some sort of genjutsu, but he was pretty sure of that. Yes, pretty sure.

After some long, obnoxious hours, he was starting to get hungry and started to believe that it could be a genjutsu after all. Well, could someone actually get hungry in a genjutsu? He wished he had paid more attention to Iruka or Kakashi about that subject, or Sakura for that matter.

_Finally!_ He thought, snapping out of his little nap he was having, since it had been hours already. Thanks to his good ears, he had heard a little ruckus, no; actually it had been a door that was opened. He looked around to see if he could find a person's appearance, and there it was. A short person came closer and closer until he or she was standing in front of him with his or her head covered in the shadows. Sasuke slowly groaned, planning to take out his revenge for this little incident. That is, once he gets his chakra back. He groaned again. Someone was going to pay!

The person in front of him took a step forward and Sasuke noticed that he or she was wearing a mask. He observed the person for a little longer and figured that it had to be a girl, since she was so small.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, narrowing his eyes as she started to laugh a little. She didn't answer his question, though. She took one step closer and he saw that here hair had a very familiar colour. The girl lowered her head and Sasuke groaned again. It couldn't be any other person. This was the girl that captured him? She had been able to capture him?

"Sakura," he said disbelief written all over his face, trying to sound cold, but it didn't really work. At least it was not very convincing, seen the fact that his face said: what the fuck?

Said girl pulled the mask from her head and grinned evilly.

"So," she said, stretching the word, walking around his chair, still grinning evilly. "You figured it was me?" She winked at him.

Sasuke groaned again and said: "It was hard not to notice, you are probably the only girl with pink hair."

Her grin widened as she nodded.

_What the hell is wrong with her_? He thought.

"I drained your chakra, but I'm pretty sure you noticed that too," she lowered her head until their noses almost touched each other. "Because you are so smart, Sa-su-ke-kun," she winked again. Against his will he gulped. Then he shook his head slowly, no girl would suddenly make him gulp. What the hell?

Unfortunately she had noticed him gulping; she moved her head even closer, so that his nose started to tingle. Seductively she whispered: "What is wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Then she let her nose touch his for a second and pulled her head back, the almost wicked grin was back on her face.

"What the hell is this all about?" he asked angrily, mostly angry with himself though. First of all, how could he have been such an easy prey and second of all, how was it possible that she was doing this to him?

"What this is all about?" she slowly repeated, ticking with her index finger against her lip. Obviously she was thinking about an answer. Sasuke found himself having a hard time not to stare at her lips. He pulled his head away from her direction, really not feeling comfortable in this situation.

As he looked up again, feeling a little more assured of himself, he found out that she was standing in front of him again. When had she become so quickly?_ And quiet,_ he added in his mind, he had not even heard her coming. He gulped again and hated himself for it. When had he become like this? He scolded himself for it. He was not weak and most definitely not interested in girls. He had something better to do. Girls were just annoying. But on the other hand, which eighteen year old boy would be able to resist this girl in front of him? STOP IT! He scolded himself again.

"Well?" he asked as coldly as possible.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun, don't be so mean," she whispered, stroking his cheek. He inwardly slapped himself. This was not good.

"Speak up," he ordered her. She sat down on the other chair, crossing her legs and looking at him.

"Well, if you insist," she sighed, but her eyes were twinkling.

"I captured you and now you have to do everything I say," she smiled brightly.

"What?" was all he managed to say.

"No, I was just kidding. Was the poor Sasuke-kun afraid that he had to do something he wouldn't like?" She got to her feet again.

"When have you become like this Sakura?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Well, let me see," she said, again ticking with her index finger against her lips. They looked so inviting. Sasuke even forgot to look away. He was mesmerized by her. He was really wondering how she managed to do that. He had not been interested in him once, while he had still been in Konoha.

"I think about when you left. Yes, I think it was about that time." She beamed at him again. Sasuke gulped for the third time now. He closed his eyes to get himself together and then suddenly thought, two can play this game. He would hit her on the sensitive spot.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sakura," he said, trying to sound seductively as well. She gazed at him, her face unreadable.

_Gotcha_! He thought.

"I really didn't want to hurt you, Sakura," he whispered now. The girl took one step closer, still gazing at him.

"I would have liked to stay, I just couldn't," he muttered, trying to sound regretful now. The girl took another step and was standing next to him now.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" she asked carefully. Sasuke was having a hard time not to smile in triumph.

"Really, Sakura," he replied, looking at her eyes.

Then she suddenly sat down on his lap. Sasuke was stunned, what the hell was she thinking? She was so close, that he could smell her scent. She smelled like cherries. It was very nice, really. What was happening? Since when did he care about someone's scent?

"Good," she smiled cheerfully, "Because I'm not letting you go again!"

She stroked his cheek again and whispered: "You wouldn't really leave us again, now would you?"

"I don't want to be here!" Sasuke snapped. Why was it not working? And why was he, of all people in the world, reacting like this on her?

"Now, now, Sa-su-ke-kun," she said again, pouting at him, "Don't get so mad please. You will like it to be here. It is really not that bad. Oh, that reminds me; I have to drain your chakra again. I'm really sorry about that. Orders are orders," she winked. She quickly formed some seals and her hand started to glow with chakra.

"It could exhaust you a little," she warned him cheerfully. She touched his chest as he held his breath. He was indeed starting to feel a little tired as she drained his chakra.

"Why, Sakura?" he whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

She suddenly sounded serious, so that made him look up to her in surprise. "You will find out when the time is right," she muttered.

"Sakura," he whispered, before his eyes closed and he fell asleep, due to fatigue.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the boy in front of her. Why had she been assigned to take this mission? It had cost her days to get him here. She really had to complain by her shizou about this. She even had to do some training under Ibiki. It was not that she had to interrogate him, it was just that she had to keep him here and ask him some things, until the rest would arrive. She had to train under Ibiki; so that she would not be affected by anything he would try to do to make her free him. With a last look at him, she went away. It was time to grab some food. She would bring him some too when she would come back.

She closed the door behind her and stood in a forest, close to where they had found a track of Itachi. If everything would went well, they would catch up with him soon. They had blocked every escape route and in a few days she would free Sasuke, to help them kill Itachi. That was the plan. She did not have much trust in it, but that was what her supervisors wanted. It was her job to make sure that Sasuke would not try to escape once he would be freed. She sighed once again. _What a good idea_, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

_**Tell me your little brain waves! What did you think? There will be more! I wanted to come up with a new story, since my other one is almost finished T.T**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell is this?**_

_**Sakura: Shut up, or I'll put something in your mouth! **_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Sakura: Good boy::grinns evilly:: I might be nice and free you the next time... Depends on how you act of course ::wink::**_

_**Sasuke::groans::**_

_**Sakura: should I free him next time people?**_


	2. Big, fat mouth

**_Here is the next chapter for the story! Tell me what you think! _**

**_Disclaimer: nah..._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Big, fat mouth.

Now that had been a real, good idea. This was never going to work; never ever. No snowball chance in hell. Sakura let out a cry of frustration.

Tenten was approaching the pink-haired girl. She laughed at the sight of Sakura.

"Girl, girl, girl, what have they done to you?" she grinned, winking at the angry looking girl. "They sure know how to annoy you, don't they? Well, perhaps you should have kept your mouth shut." Tenten chuckled.

Sakura glared at her. She knew exactly what her friend meant. The more annoying thing was that she was right; technically spoken. Oh well, damn the pride. Tenten was right. It was her own goddamn fault she was here now, doing what she had to do. Damn her and her big mouth.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had awoken once again. He was mad, oh good lord, he was mad. Actually, as it wasn't for the little details (meant: his lack of chakra, a.k.a. a helpless Sasuke) he would have torn the place apart. Everything would be shattered by now. So he just imagined what he would do after he had freed himself. To his dislike, some very disturbing thought, including a certain pink-haired pain in the ass, appeared in his mind.

He sighed. At least he knew this wasn't a genjutsu. Not that it would get him anywhere though.

Why couldn't Sakura be the girl he used to know? Annoying, fangirlish, weak, flat Sakura? He let his mind wander about what the boys would think of her, since he had nothing better to do. Otherwise he would never do that, of course.

Would Naruto still try to get her on a date, like she had tried to get him on a date? He couldn't really remember why he had declined her every time. Oh yeah, girls were annoying, right? No, that hadn't been the only reason. He just couldn't think of the other now, though. He would get on that later. Now he was thinking about it, the first reason seemed so weak…

But, back on topic. Hell, not only would Naruto be all over her, probably the whole male population of Konoha would! Like Lee. He hated Lee. The spandex-wearing, exactly looking like his sensei, bushy eyebrows guy. Well, loser would be more appropriate though. And he had beaten him. Nobody beats an Uchiha without getting hated by him, che. Oh, and there was Kiba, filthy, dog breath; as hyper as Naruto was. Sasuke bet, he had used his stupid dog to impress Sakura. She always had had a weakness for dogs and other four-legged animals. At least Kiba himself wouldn't be able to win her over. No, Kiba was out of the question; then that lazy ass of a Shikamaru. He was smart enough to figure something out. But he would be way too lazy for someone like Sakura; too weak as well. He would knock that lazy ass of his socks with his little pinky. Choji? _Moving on_, he chuckled.

How about Shino? That guy was unreadable, almost like himself. He was mysterious too. Didn't girls like mysterious men? Well, how would he know? Sakura wasn't a girl for bugs anyway. She didn't like them. As said before, she was more a girl for four-legged animals. Screw Kiba. The Hyuuga? No, he wasn't interested in girls. Just like him. (Why was that again?) Yet, you'll never know. _If I get out of here, I'll beat him up anyway,_ Sasuke thought with an evil grin on his face.

Big, big, big, HUGE mouth! Sakura growled again.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. He was not a guy for calling after someone, but she had walked by as he had been reading his 'educative' book. Said girl turned around, nodding at him._

_She surely__ changed, he thought._

"_I wanted to speak to you. Tsunade-sama gave us a mission. That means me and Naruto. I'm sorry Sakura, but you can't join us this time."  
Sakura looked stunned. "What? But what happened to team Kakashi?" She felt the anger building up inside her. How unfair!_

"_That's still on of course, but this mission is different," Kakashi tried to explain._

"_What could be so different, that I am not allowed to join? You women-hater!" It seemed like she had forgotten that Tsunade had given them their mission._

_Kakashi gulped, he wisely ignored her last remark. "Sasuke-kun," he simply said._

_Sakura looked around, bewildered. "Where? Where?!"_

"_No, he's not here, but we need to retrieve him and hunt down Akatsuki at the same time."_

"_Why wouldn't I be able to help?" Sakura asked, trying to calm herself down._

"_Tsunade-sama thinks you would get too emotionally involved in this." _

"_Emotionally involved? I can be as cold as ice, just like that bastard himself." She was nearly pinning poor Kakashi against a wall in her anger. Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "It was not my idea. Discuss this with Tsunade-sama."_

_Sakura was going mad. She run to the Hokage's office, smacked the door and yelled: "Shishou, I wanna come too!"_

_Everyone in the room was staring at her. Naruto and Jirayia were there, and they looked at Tsunade, wondering what this was all about._

"_I don't know what you mean, Sakura," the Hokage said firmly._

"_I want to go on the same mission as my team," she said in anger. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hokage and Jirayia was still wondering about what was going on._

"_I can't send you on that mission, Sakura. You would definitely get too emotionally involved. Retrieving Sasuke is important for this mission. We need him to hunt Itachi down. Afterwards, we will need to convince him to come back to the village."_

_A smirk was appearing on Jirayia's face. "I think you're right Tsunade. I don't think she would be capable enough to complete this mission."_

_Tsunade's face was getting a little angry now. She felt offended. After all, Sakura was her apprentice. Of course she could beat the hell out of everyone._

"_She is capable enough!" Tsunade said, while she turned over to Jirayia._

"_I bet she isn't able to complete this mission."_

"_I bet she is!" Tsunade yelled now! "Sakura, you're going on this mission!" _

_Sakura looked quite angry and turned around to face the old man. "I will capture the 'almighty' Uchiha!" she shouted, with her hands reaching for the ceiling. "I'll make him a helpless puppy, without anyone's help!" With those words, she ran away, while Tsunade shouted: "Yeah Sakura, you can do it!"_

_Jirayia__ just grinned. Oh, this would be so much fun._

-End Flashback-

Tenten grinned again. "There are more bets going on, you know. Bets about when you will give up."

Sakura snorted. "I will never give up! I will make Uchiha a helpless puppy." She turned around and walked back to the door of the barrack like building.

This would definitely be a long and painful mission. At least she would be able to take out her revenge. How dared he, leaving her behind on a bench? He was going to pay.

Sasuke looked in the direction of where he thought he had heard a sound coming from. Shortly after, the door opened and Sakura entered the building, again.

"Hn. Back to drain my chakra again?" he sneered.

"No, actually not, Sasuke-kun," she said seductively. But now Sasuke was prepared.

"Trying to win me over again? It didn't work back in Konoha; it certainly won't work while I'm tied to a chair." He was planning to hurt her feelings and break her, so he could force her to free him.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun, back then I wasn't what I am now," she winked. "I've grown a little bit more… mature."

Sasuke gulped. He had noticed that. Damn it. But he wouldn't give up.

"Che, like I care. I don't have any feelings or whatsoever for you, face it."

Sakura moved closer, stretching out her right hand and stroked his cheek. Sasuke was having a hard time trying not to blush. "But Sasuke-kun, why are you denying it?"

"This will never work," he guaranteed her. "You're not attractive."

"Ouch," she said. Sasuke smirked. This was going well.

"Well, I bet you will think differently in a while," she grinned. The mad smile was back on her face. "I mean, I can still do things a bit different. I prefer this though. I wouldn't want such a pretty face beaten up and all."

"What? You mean you have to drag Naruto in here so he can beat me up in here? You're still weak, che. Pathetic."

Sakura filled her fist with chakra. It was glowing in the rather dark room. "That is something I am perfectly capable of on my own," she smiled.

Sasuke laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

Sakura laid her chakra filled hand on the table. It collapsed immediately. "I mean it," she smiled. "I've changed you know. But that is not what I'm here for. I've brought you some food. There is a small problem though. We can't have you untied, so I need to feed you." The evil smirk was back on her face. "So be a good boy and open your mouth."  
Sasuke didn't plan on getting totally humiliated, so he refused to open his mouth. "You're kidding, right?" he sarcastically replied.

"Not at all," she said. Sasuke glared at her. "Look, there is Itachi!" she said, and as he asked her in bewilderment: "Where?" she used the time he had opened his mouth to stuff some food in his mouth. He nearly choked on it. He wanted to shout, 'What the hell,' but he was afraid she would put some food into his mouth again.

"I can perfectly well eat on my own," he dared to say. To his relief, Sakura didn't use the time to stuff more food into his mouth. She chuckled and put the plate on his lap.

"That's something I want to see," she laughed.

Of course Sasuke couldn't do anything, so he just glared at her. "Untie me," he ordered her.

"You should have been nicer to me, back when we were kids," she told him. "Maybe I would consider it my job to be nice to you too now."

She poked with the chopsticks against his mouth, his lips were pressed together.

"If you are a good boy, I'll think about it."

Sasuke reluctantly opened his mouth. He didn't speak during the whole meal.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, I will untie you the next time," she said while she got to her feet.

"Why is it that I am here in the first place?" he asked.

Sakura stopped and turned around. "Itachi," she replied his question, before she walked out the door, leaving an angry and confused Sasuke.

Sakura sighed once again as she walked out of the building. Tenten grinned at her.

"Get back to your job already," Sakura said.

"Somebody is pissed," Tenten remarked, laughing at her friend. She wisely got back to her job though.

Sakura got herself some food and sat down on a bench. She wondered how Sasuke would react this night, as she would go back to him. She had to drain his chakra every six hours.

It was hard for her to see him again. She had captured him on her own. First she had ambushed his self made team. She hated the girl that was joining Sasuke; stupid girl. She had been pretty strong though, but nothing compared to herself.

Than the other two guys. After she had taken them both out, she had hit Sasuke's pressure point and it felt good. She had immediately drained his chakra. That had exhausted him even more, so he hadn't woken up before he was tied to the chair. He still dared to call her weak, after she had, on her own, taken out his whole team.

She would teach him how weak she was; stupid men.

After Sasuke had left the village, she had no interest in any other guys. She even loathed the other males every now and then. Except for Kakashi and Naruto, she had a weakness for them. They were more like brothers to her anyhow.

She would get back on Sasuke for everything he had done to her. She would enjoy it.

After she had finished her meal, she saw Shizune approaching her.

"How is it going, Sakura?" the older woman asked.

"Pretty well, I'm draining his chakra every six hours, like I was told," she replied.

"Good. Remember, we have to have him ready in two days. The other day you will need to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto."

"I know," she replied a little annoyed. They had told her many times before already. "I will be done with him within two days, don't worry about that."

"I don't expect anything less from you," Shizune smiled.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think and I will think about the next chapter ;)**_

_**My beta-reader is no one less than XflyXawayXangelX! Go read her stories! They're awesome!**_

_**My beta-editer is no one less than lizuchiha praise her!  
**_

_**Kakashi: I'm in here too??!**_

_**Me: Yeah, I just couldn't let you out, you're just too funny.**_

_**Kakashi: I'm funny? I'm not funny, I'm a lethal shinobi and you should praise me f-**_

_**Me: Oh my god, a new Ichi Ichi copy??**_

_**Kakashi's eyes are glistering and an expression of pure bliss is on his face, while he moves around with the grace of a ballerina, shouting: Where, where??!! Tell me!!**_

_**Me: Told you so... **_


	3. Captured kunoichi

**_Yay! New chapter is here I hope y'all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I've said it so many times already... It's hard to come up with something original! If it were mine, it wouldn't be Kishimoto-sama's!! Obviously!_**

**_Sasuke: You suck..._**

**_Me: Sakura!!_**

**_Sakura: How the hell did you escape?! _**

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured kunoichi.

Sakura knew that she had to convince Sasuke, somehow, to work along with them.

She also knew that she was going to ask for a raise. This was horrible.

The fact that it'd be done in two days made it even worse. Sakura sighed. This could be a twenty-four hours job. Juts great…

She wanted to vent her frustration. Perhaps by yelling at somebody? Bossing someone around? Then she grinned. There was this one person, perfect for torturing. This was going to be fun. He hadn't liked her back then? Well, times had certainly changed. She'd more matured. He was going to be her… _prey_!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This chakra-draining was getting annoying. Sasuke wasn't a person for weakness and helplessness. He hated being it.

Why would Itachi – it stung every time he thought of that name – be involved in all this?

'_Itachi,' _she had said. He didn't like to be left out of things. He wasn't nosy, though. He just couldn't stand ignorance.

Not knowing where Itachi – there it stung again – was, what he was planning to do felt just like he'd been younger. When his parents were still alive; when his brother had just been his brother, calling him foolish all the time, leaving him out of things all the time. How he hated it.

Even when his entire clan was killed, he'd been left out. He should be grateful for that though, but he couldn't. How could you be grateful to the brother that had decided to kill everyone except you? Leaving you with nothing but hatred? He didn't want to be the lone survivor, obliged to kill his fucking damn brother, his only connection to the clan.

Why did he have to be an Uchiha? He had asked himself this question often now. He just put his pride aside and thought about it freely. How would it be if he'd been born into another clan? There were times that he loathed begin an Uchiha. Why him? Why his brother? Those moments were always there when he thought he had caught up with Itachi, – sting – but then he slipped through his fingers like liquid. It was not fair!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura choose that particular moment to join him in the small room.

Sasuke looked up, groaned and glared at her.

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun," she said and the nice tone had vanished out of her voice. He inwardly sighed in relief. He should be able to handle her this way.

"I'm going to free you."

"Free me?" he asked disbelievingly. "You mean letting me out of here?"

She frowned in irritation. "No, of course not; I'll remove the ropes."

"Hn," he grunted.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "If you're not grateful, then I can leave you like this."

"Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to ban out the anger building up inside of him. He really wanted to stretch his legs.

He tried to flash a smile, which was pretty hard. He wasn't used to laugh. "That would be so nice of you," he said. His voice sounded sarcastically. He couldn't help it though.

Sakura frowned again.

"What?" he asked.

"You've never smiled before. At least, I can't remember it. Do it again," she ordered him.

Sasuke looked astonished, before his look became a glare. "What?"

"C'mon, do it again."

This was humiliating, but he really wanted to stretch his legs. He let out a heavy sigh before he smiled again.

Sakura shook her head, still frowning. "I think its better that you don't smile. You look way too handsome like that. It would cause even more fainting girls than there already were. It would probably annoy the hell out of you." She nodded, happy with her theory.

The frown disappeared.

She walked towards him and untied the ropes.

Sasuke got up and stretched his numb limbs. He cracked his knuckles, a habit he had developed during his time with Orochimaru. Then he caught Sakura smiling at him. "What?" he wanted to know again.

"Nothing, it's just funny that you're as harmless as a lamb," she chuckled. He snorted in response.

"Oh, and I really can't remember why I used to like a prick like yourself." She shook her head, clearly not understanding the foolishness of a twelve-year-old kid. Sasuke looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't quite get why I wanted you to be my boyfriend," she smiled, like she was explaining something to a five year old.

He glared at her. "I do understand that. What I wanted to know was where the sudden change came from."

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure that you are a pretty boy." She took one step closer in his direction. "But you're just a pretty face." She glanced up and down. "Well, with a nice body. But that's it. You're personality is awful." She chuckled again.

Sasuke felt offended. He was not just a _pretty boy._ He never intended to be one either. He didn't give a rat's ass about things like that. Yet, it stung.

"It's a shame you didn't realize that earlier," he replied coldly.

Sakura was taking two steps closer now. She laid her finger on his chest and spread her fingers. "But Sasuke-kun, don't you mind it that I don't like you anymore?" she whispered seductively. He just glared down, trying very hard to keep his cool.

"Why should I?" he asked. He hoped his voice would sound steady. He didn't like feeling so helpless.

Sakura was pressing herself against his body. "Because we could have so much… _fun_," she replied, winking at him. He wanted to get her off him. He really did. Just, somehow his body seemed to think the opposite.

"Hn," he said.

Sakura chuckled again, still sounding very seductive.

Some part of him, the manly part, wanted to kiss her senseless. He didn't give in to that feeling though. That would be so wrong in so many ways. He was wondering why he hadn't kissed her senseless the day he'd left though.

Wait. This was not him speaking! _Get a grip Uchiha,_ he thought, while he clenched his teeth, pressing his jaws upon each other.

It was pretty hard to get a grip. The place on his chest where Sakura's hand laid, was burning. When'd she changed this much? Damn, if she would stand there any longer, he would loose control for sure. Yet, he couldn't move. He desperately tried not to look down to the seductive little girl. It failed. She glanced up to him and smiled.

_Fuck this, fuck it all¸_ was his last thought, before he lowered his head and captured the lips of the small, pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. She didn't even struggle.

_I don't like you anymore my ass,_ he thought, quite satisfied with himself.

She pressed herself against him and he enveloped his arms around her. Her hands reached out to his head and her fingers captured his dark hair. A soft moan was heard from the back of her throat. It almost made him loose it even more.

She tasted delicious and her lips were so soft. He deepened the kiss and Sakura let another moan escape from her mouth.

As they finally broke apart, they were both panting heavily, trying to get their breaths steady again.

Sasuke was staring at her with smoldering eyes. He definitely had overcome his aversion against girls; no, against Sakura.

What was happening?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally managed to say, still a little breathless. "What was that for?" He just smirked at her. "I don't like you anymore. Che, you want me even more than you used to."

A pink blush spread over her face. "This isn't good. Actually, it depends on how you look at it. I mean, I melted the human ice cube." She grinned at the last part. But then her face turned serious again. "No, I can't do this. They'll have to assign someone else to this mission," she muttered.

"No!" Sasuke suddenly said, grabbing her left arm. "C'mon, you can do this. I promise I will work along." Where did this suddenly come from?

Sakura must've thought the same, since she was looking at him suspiciously. "_You_ want _me_ to stay?"

"Think so," he mumbled, not quite sure about those new feelings. He was eager to explore them though, so he needed her to stay.

She looked at him as if he'd gone insane. He felt a little insane indeed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He wanted her to stay with him?

"That's kinda sudden, don't you think? I mean you're the one that left me on a fucking bench!" she didn't shout it. "And now you're trying to say that you're attracted to me? You sure have to explain how that happened." She was standing in front of him, with her hands resting against her hips.

He just shrugged and his face became stoic again.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You're impossible! I'm going now and I'll send someone else in here." She wanted to turn around and dash away, but his question made her stay: "Don't you have to tie me to the chair again, first?"

Sakura froze in her movement, muttering something about: "stupid know-it-all," and walked towards him, only to be captured in his arms again. even with his chakra drained, he was surprisingly strong.

"Let me taste again," he mumbled against her lips, before he started to kiss her again. She felt herself weaken again. He tasted wonderful, even better than she'd imagined. He was a great kisser. Had to be the Uchiha-gene, or… that stupid bitch that'd been with him? Had he kissed her?

She broke away and glared at him. The look in his eyes was dazzling. "Did that bitch ever kiss you?" she demanded.

"Who?" he wanted to know, slightly confused by the sudden change and the strange question, and of course he was still intoxicated by her scent and taste.

Sakura glared at him, but her gaze was now more annoyed. "The stupid girl that you were traveling with."

"You mean Karin?" he asked, trying hard not to chuckle.

"Whatever her name is, I don't care. Did you kiss her?"

"No," he answered to the truth. "But why do you care?" he teased.

"I care, because she was a weak, ugly bitch!"

"Weak?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, weak. It took me less than two minutes to take her out. I'd thought you hated the weak?" She couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. He had called her weak so many times, and now he'd picked a weak girl on purpose?

"Maybe you're just so strong," he suggested. She certainly had to be strong, if she wanted to take out his whole group on her own. No doubt about that. She'd changed a lot.

"So you didn't kiss her?" she asked again.

"I already answered that question, Sakura."

Her name rolling out of his mouth, almost made her shiver in delight. She really had to control herself.

"Just wanted to be sure," she groaned.

A silence filled the almost empty barrack.

"You really think I'm strong?" Sakura asked, being the one that broke the silence.

"Sakura, you took out my whole team," he replied dryly.

"I think you might have a point there," she mused. He just rolled his eyes.

"What am I here for?" Sasuke asked. It'd bothered him for quite a while now.

"Itachi," she told him again.

"But why?" he asked, ignoring the sting in his chest. Damn his brother.

"You have to be the one that takes him out. In that way you'll have your revenge, we get rid of Itachi, Naruto don't have to worry about him anymore. They wanted to catch him and have the Kyuubi for themselves, did you know that? And you would come with us of course."

Everything made sense to him, until she mentioned the last part. He looked at her in disbelief. "What would make everyone think, that I would come back to Konoha?" he wondered.

"Well, since we figured that the reason why you left was Itachi, we assumed that you would come back after you would kill him."

"What if I didn't want to come back?" he asked.

"That's what I'm here for."

Sasuke groaned and lowered his head again, his stared into Sakura's eyes.

"Nice plan," he whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

**_I would be delighted if you would give me a review! Anyone wants to put me into their c2::angel-eyes::  
_**

**_Kakashi: You were lying about the new copy!_**

**_Me: I still made you move like a ballerina!_**

**_Kakashi: Do you think people liked that?_**

**_Me: Don't know, ask them._**

**_Kakashi: Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you, did you like my performance as a ballerina? I'm looking for a nice hobby till he next Ichi Ichi come out. Tell me!_**


	4. You better behave

_**Hey you guys!**_

_**I'm sorry for the rather short chapter this time. I just felt like leaving it there. **_

_**Please enjoy it and leave a message!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I could I would, but I don't think I should.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: You better behave!

Sakura had never thought this would happen. She felt a little bit strange. Sasuke was kissing her like he was another man. But she couldn't give in to this! She was a ninja of honor. She shouldn't let herself in to this. Well, at least not until the mission was over. This mission was way too important to let this come between it. They were professionals and should know better.

She pushed him gently away and said: "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, we can't do this."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelieve. "Why not?" He put an arm around her waist. "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?" he whispered seductively. Sakura made a sound that should've been a sigh, but sounded a little like a moan.

"We can't do this, because we're two professional ninjas and we've a mission to accomplish. The mission is way more important than this. I'm sorry."

Sasuke removed his arm and his face turned stoic. "You're right."  
Sakura's face lightened up: "So that means you'll help us?"

Sasuke shrugged and replied: "Okay, if that's the only way to get out of here."

Sakura embraced him and yelled: "I love you, Sasuke-kun!" She backed away with a pink blush on her face. "I'm sorry, that was a little bit inappropriate at the moment."

Sasuke was suppressing a smirk. "I hope you'll give me the chance to store a little bit more chakra than I've got at the moment."

Sakura nodded: "Of course I will, I'll go out now and leave you alone. You're kind of free now."

"Hn," he replied. "I guess I can't set this place on fire?"

"Why would you do that?" Sakura wondered.

"To exercise," he said dryly.

"I don't think we can use that right now." Sakura waited with the doorknob in her hand. "As soon as I'll get back, I'll update on you." She smiled at him before she left.

Sakura jumped on a branch, after sealing the barrack. Even though she trusted Sasuke, she still was a ninja. Ninjas don't trust anyone. At some points not even their own friends. At this point, the mission was more important than anything else. Sasuke would understand it. She was sure about that.

They'd almost caught Itachi once. They had to catch him this time. She wanted it to be over.

Akatsuki, and especially Itachi, had caused her team so much pain and trouble.

They wanted to catch Naruto and extract the Kyuubi form him, which would cause his death.

Sasuke had left team seven to kill Itachi.

Sakura was left behind with pain and grudge.

Itachi had to die, rather now than tomorrow.

She rushed toward the place where Tsunade would come everyday to hear her apprentice's report. She speeded up even more and soon reached her destination. Tsunade was already waiting for her.

"Tsunade-Shishou, Sasuke-kun is willingly to help us."

"Great job, Sakura," the Gondaime Hokage said proudly. "That means I win the bet!" She glanced over to Sakura, coughed, and added in a more serious tone: "That means we can send you guys after them as a back-up. You will go after them tomorrow. I'll contact Kakashi with one of the birds."

"Ano, Shishou, I don't think Sasuke-kun will be satisfied if his only function will be being the back-up."

"Of course not, that's why you and Sasuke will function as a back-up until Itachi is close enough. All right, you're dismissed now."

"But I don't know if Sasuke-kun will loose his temper or not! What if he does? What if he looses his temper and runs after those guys? We don't know how many ninja's he has killed already!" Sakura protested. Tsunade glanced over to her and said: "You're a professional, Sakura. I expect you to know what to do in that case."

Then she left.

What had she been trying to say? That she should kill Sasuke in that case? He was a team member! Well, technically, he was a missing-nin, but she'd expected that Tsunade would react differently. He was the last Uchiha that'd been accepted by Konoha. Had this changed during the years he'd been gone? Tsunade had never talked about Sasuke with her, so Sakura didn't know what the Hokage was exactly thinking. Yet now, it awfully looked a lot like she was supposed to kill him when he was behaving badly. Was this a loyalty test? Did the Hokage, her Shishou for so many years, want to see if she was loyal to Konoha or to Sasuke when things got though? She surely didn't want to disappoint Tsunade, who'd been like a mix between a mother, a sister, and a friend to her; but she definitely didn't want to kill Sasuke. Not after she'd returned him to Konoha. Okay, almost returned him, but still…

Sakura sighed, feeling the burden upon her shoulders.

It sounded like fun, this whole mission. She should have known. Missions never were fun, once they were B-ranked or higher. Being a ninja was not fun. It was hard work; it was putting your life on the line every time. It meant trouble. Sure, it was fun to kick some serious ass; at least it was to people like Tenten, who were taking their weapons with them to bed like children their stuffed animals.

It was fun to people like Naruto, who wanted to change world into a better place by taking out the bad guys.

Then, it was also fun to people like Orochimaru and Itachi, who didn't care for other people's lives. But then, who knew what they were thinking anyway?

Sakura didn't belong to any of those categories. She liked being a medic-nin to help others, but she didn't enjoy all the blood and wounds caused by others. She didn't want to be helpless either. She was stuck in being a ninja and was trying to get along with it, making the best out of it.

She didn't want to kill Sasuke. It would all depend on Sasuke's behavior.

A memory of his arrogant face came into her mind. How he had a hard time obeying other people's orders. Why he'd left them and how he'd done that. It almost made her laugh hysterically. He wouldn't behave. Not the Sasuke she knew. But on the other hand… he had changed quite a bit. She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered their kiss. Perhaps there was a change he would behave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was grinning at the mess in front of him. He'd pretty much ruined the whole inside of the barrack. He had soon found out the seal that Sakura had left on the outside; he'd tried to remove it, unsuccessfully, and had admired her progress. She definitely had become stronger during his absence.

Somewhere it didn't surprise him. He'd always thought of her as a weak _ninja_, not a weak person. She was determined and stubborn, which could be explained in a good and in a bad way. She had improved her skills, obviously, going after the fact that she'd locked the door damn good, and the chakra filled hand that had crushed the table by its mere touch. It was amazing; he was definitely intrigued by her.

At the moment, he was doing some push-ups, waiting for her to come back.

He'd done about a hundred push-ups as he sensed Sakura's chakra nearby. He heard her voice, softly mumbling a jutsu and the barrier disappeared.

Sakura entered the room, and if she was in shock about the furniture and the disaster she found, she hid it pretty well.

_Another plus_, he thought. _She can hide her feelings now_. He almost felt proud.

Sakura snorted softly and said: "You better behave on this mission, or you'll be in serious trouble, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Or else? You're going to kill me?"

Her face turned sad and her tone was serious as she answered his question: "I'm afraid I'll have to in that case."  
Sasuke was a little startled by her answer. He hadn't thought she would give him that answer. Yet, his cockiness got the better of him as he replied: "Well, you've got to be a lot quicker than you used to be, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura snorted again. "What do you think I've been doing all this time? Sitting on my ass, crying and waiting for you to come home?" She grinned. "I stopped with it after a week." She winked at him and turned around. Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. This could be fun.

"You know, I thought about you every now and then," he said slowly, while he followed her outside, blinking a few times against the intense sun. He narrowed his eyes in order to let them adjust to the light.

"You did?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, every time I saw somebody crying," he replied, watching her features carefully, expecting her to get angry or hurt. She just turned around and smiled. "I was a bit of a crybaby, wasn't I?"

He was astonished. He'd never really meant to hurt her by his remark. He just wanted to know if she'd really changed that much. He was liking this new Sakura more by every minute he talked to her.

"Yes, you were. I've seen people with strange hair colors, from blue to green, but I like your pink hair the most," he said while he ran his hand through her short hair. She laughed. "You're just attached to it. You've known it since you're childhood."

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

Sakura looked at his katana; she'd just given it back. He was attaching it to the strange Orochimaru-ish purple thing around his waist.

"Did that snake teach you how to use it?" she wondered.

"Yes, he did," he told her.

She was silent and didn't ask anything more about it. He was glancing at her every now and then. "Where are we going?" he wanted to know.

"Somewhere we can wait for further orders. We'll go on the mission starting tomorrow. We'll have to wait until Kakashi sends us a message. Then we'll catch up with them. In that way, you'll get some rest and will almost be top fit in the morning."

"You call him Kakashi now?" he asked.

Sakura glanced at him. "That's the only thing you want to know? We're on the same team. Together with Naruto we form team Kakashi nowadays."

"I've missed quite a lot," he muttered.

"We can catch up on that later," Sakura said, with a smile on her face.

"Hn," the Uchiha said, reminding her that he was still the old Sasuke. At least, a part of him was.

They sat down next to each other in silence, waiting for the orders to arrive.

* * *

**_Kakashi: I'm popular! They liked my dance! And my name was mentioned often this time! Yay!_**

**_Me: Who knows, one day you might have your own fanclub._**

**_Kakashi does another ballerina move, making a pirouette and lands softly on his feet, bowing to the crowd._**

_**Me: Just keep it going, I'm sure there soon will be a Kakashi-fanclub. Right people?**_


	5. Memories

**_Dedicated to: Sasukeishott, good luck!_**

**_Disclaimer: Hopefully I will own a driving license at August 14th! Yay!_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories

Sakura was praying that Sasuke would behave himself. He could behave himself pretty well now, though it didn't guarantee he would behave later as well.

She really, really didn't want to kill him. This was still bothering her.

Sasuke had fallen asleep against the tree and Sakura was observing him. He sure had become more masculine. His hair was so damn gorgeous and looked so soft and silky. She had to touch it.

She had been touching it while they'd been kissing, but due to the circumstances, she hadn't really been able to… feel it.

Carefully, she reached out her right hand to touch his hair. Just a little bit closer… the last inch…

Sakura let out a small shriek. Sasuke had captured her wrist and was holding it tightly. He had opened one eye and smirked.

"Mou, I thought you were asleep, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" he asked, still smirking at the petite girl next to him, who was throwing him glares.

"As if I would tell you," she answered. She pulled back her hand and crossed her arms.

"I think you were going to caress my hair, Sa-ku-ra," he said teasingly.

"Che, arrogant jerk," she muttered under her breath.

Sasuke bent over. "Did you say something?" he whispered. Sakura refused to look at him.

_Too damn seductive for his own good_, she thought.

He slowly caressed her cheek. Her mind was saying no, but her body was screaming yes.

"My opinion about you has quite changed, Sakura." She heard him whisper in her ear. A shiver of pleasure was running down her spine.

_Just ignore it_, she thought. _It wouldn't do the mission any good._

Then he kissed the corner of her mouth and it was tingling. She suppressed a heavy sigh.

Sasuke gently cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him. Sakura had already closed her eyes and waited for his delicious lips to contact hers.

As their lips finally met, Sakura melted in his arms. She couldn't do anything, couldn't move, couldn't think. This was what she'd been longing for so long. This was the kiss full of passion Ino, Tenten and even Hinata were talking about. This was… true love?  
Sasuke was moving his hands, from her cheek, to her soft pink hair, to her back, to her waist. He pulled her even closer and she landed on his lap. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and he was touching her cheek. He let his hand wander down, slowly pulling the hem of her shirt up and caressed her belly.

Sakura moaned. "Sasuke-kun," she managed to sigh.

"Hmm?" he asked, while he was trailing butterfly kisses from her mouth to her neck.

Sakura froze and then got back to her senses. She pulled away from him, giving him a startled look. "We can't do this now," she said. "We have to focus on the mission!" She ran her hand through her messy hair.

Sasuke smirked. "Aa, you could've told me earlier," he teased, knowing that she hadn't been able to. Sakura just snorted.

"But you want to do this again? Considering you said 'we can't do this now'," he asked, emphasizing the now.

"Yes," she replied. It was useless to deny it.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to think of me as an evil and dangerous missing-nin?" he mocked.

"Shut up already or I'll lock you back in," she replied annoyed.

Sasuke smirked. He liked this new, straight-to-the-point Sakura.

He bent his head, saying: "You can touch it now, if you want to." He was referring to his hair she wanted to touch earlier.

"Sorry, lost my interest," Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke smirked again. "That's my girl," he joked and Sakura blushed.

"Just shut up, will you?"

Xxx

Half an hour later, a bird was flying towards the couple. Sakura let it land on top of her hand and pulled the small scroll from its leg. She unfolded it and read out loud:

"_Sakura-chan, we've caught up with Akatsuki, need back-up as soon as possible. Kakashi."_

"Well, wasn't that touching?" Sasuke said.

Sakura wisely ignored him, got to her feet and pulled her leather gloves out of her pocket. She put them on and looked over to Sasuke.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready," he joked and Sakura rolled her eyes. (A/N: I love the Ocean's thirteen trailer and the dialog between Andy Garcia and George Clooney)

"Let's move out," she ordered.

He was looking at her gorgeous jade eyes, her stunning pink hair and her delicious body. She was running in front of him and he smirked. "You really have a nice ass in these shorts."

He could feel the tension and Sakura looked angrily over her shoulder. "Don't make me smack you up before Naruto has the change to do so. He would really be mad at me."

"And why would that be?" Sasuke grinned.

Sakura's wicked smile was back as she answered: "Because I promised him he could be the first to beat you to crap."

"You look prettier when you're angry," he teased.

"Don't. Push. It. Uchiha," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Wow, you're a real tomboy aren't you?"

This remark caused a dangerous amount of anger from Sakura, who filled one of her feet full with chakra, letting it land on the next branch Sasuke had to land upon. It broke under the power of her foot and Sasuke couldn't react fast enough, causing him to fall down.

He heavily cursed, while Sakura jumped ahead, not even bothering to wait for him.

Sasuke wiped the dust of his clothes and continued their chase as well, speeding up to catch up with his former teammate.

She sure was intriguing.

He didn't comment on anything after that little incident. He now knew how serious she was. She definitely was no longer a foolish kid.

_Poor dobe_, he thought. He was sure Naruto had mentally aged too as well. If she was around him all the time, the dobe had to act more like a grown up. He wouldn't have survived Sakura otherwise.

How would Naruto be? The stupid fox probably still used his sexy no jutsu. Some things would just never change, that was for sure. Knowing him, he'd probably even had improved the stupid jutsu; like harem no jutsu wasn't enough to give honorable men nosebleeds.

Not that it would affect him of course. Yet, a very special kunoichi certainly did affect him. Maybe he was just attracted to pink-haired women. Who knew? After all, he'd never met any other pink-heads. Or was it her jade orbs? Those bright eyes… Speaking of bright… her smile sure was the brightest and most wonderful smile he'd ever seen in his entire life. It could even rival his mother's smile. Though, that was only seen through child's eyes of course.

Itachi. –sting- Sasuke clenched his teeth again, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's speed up," he suddenly spoke.

Sakura glanced over to him and saw the sudden determined look on his face. She nodded, understanding his sudden impatience.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

He turned his head a little towards her, his eyes never leaving the imaginary path in front of them. He was listening, though. Her voice sounded so hesitantly all of a sudden. It caught his attention.

"Why… Did you ever worry about me when you left me on that bench the night you left?" she asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Sasuke-kun?" she encouraged him.

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because if I hadn't done everything like I did that night, if I had done it any other way, you would have convinced me to stay."

"But I was unconscious!"

"Just the sight of you lying there, so vulnerable… You thought you were a good kunoichi, but in fact you were weak and vulnerable. You needed help and protection. If I had to look at you any longer, I would have stayed. Anyone could have harmed you if I weren't around. Anyone could have broken you. If I would have stayed any longer, I would've stayed forever to protect you, but I had to go. I had to…" he whispered the last words, as if he had to convince himself that he had done the right thing, as if he was still blaming himself for what he'd done.

"But instead, you broke me," Sakura whispered, barely audible.

"Gomenasai, Sakura," Sasuke said with his voice full of regret and old pain.

Sakura glanced over to him and saw him staring at the trees in front of him.

"I promise you I'll never hurt you again," he said.

Sakura froze for a moment. Then she slowly nodded. "You better don't," she joked. "Naruto would kill you this time for sure."

Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything.

They continued their journey, concentrating on catching up with Kakashi and Naruto.

Xxx

They had been traveling for an hour now and had almost caught up.

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't spoken ever since Sasuke's confession.

"Hold on, Sakura," Sasuke suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around trying to find something unusual.

"They've come to a halt," he responded.

"Okay, let's hurry and join them."

"Aa," Sasuke said.

They speeded up and soon they could see Kakashi, Naruto and Pakkun, waiting at a small camp.

"Kakashi, Naruto! Pakkun!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's face lightened up as he spread out his arms to catch her in a hug.

"Good to see you again, Sakura," Pakkun said.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Good to have you back, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke slowly walked towards his former best friend and sensei.

They shifted their attention to him and a hostile silence filled the air.

"Teme," Naruto acknowledged him with clenched teeth.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi, dobe."

"Hey! It's rude to ignore someone!" Pakkun said dryly.

"Let's get back to business. We can talk later," Kakashi said.

"You're right, Kakashi. Let's tell them what we found out," Pakkun added.

"Naruto?"

"Sure. Akatsuki is close. They are resting as well at the moment. We don't think that they already figured we're chasing them. There are no traps around and we think there are three of them."

"Very good," Sakura nodded. "We have Sasuke-kun's full assistance and his word that he'll behave."

Sasuke glared at her. She was behaving like he couldn't speak for himself. Nonetheless she was right, moreover this would be the only way he could kill his brother himself. He really had to fulfil his sworn promise.

"Naruto, you said there were three people?" Sakura asked.

Pakkun answered instead of the Kyuubi boy.

"Yes. We assume Itachi and Kisame are there. They must have an accomplice."

"Good. Well, here's what we're going to do…" Kakashi started to explain his plan to the others. Everyone listened closely and nodded every now and then.

"Understand?" he asked.

"Hai!" three people and a dog answered.

They scattered in different directions. Sasuke was stuck with Sakura, because Kakashi didn't want him to screw up the plan.

They hided themselves and masked their chakra.

The whole team was wearing a wireless communicator to await Kakashi's orders.

"When Kakashi tells us to go, we go, Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained.

Sasuke was slightly annoyed for being treat like a eight year old.

"Sakura, I've heard everything perfectly well. I know what to do," he replied annoyed.

"I just want to make sure for you to understand everything and don't screw up. At this moment I'm your supervisor," she grinned, clearly enjoying mocking her former crush.

Sasuke groaned and ignored her.

"So repeat me, Sasuke-kun: I will do as I am told," she continued happily, meanwhile grinning evilly.

"I refuse."

"You can't Sasuke-kun, because I'm your supervisor."

A small headache was building up in poor Sasuke's head.

"So, mmhhmmpf!"

Whatever Sakura was going to say wouldn't be heard, at least not by the annoyed Sasuke. He made her shut up by kissing her all of a sudden.

"… Sakura? Are you all right?" the voice of Naruto could be heard via their communicators.

"She's fine," Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing to her, teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto! We don't want this mission to fail," Kakashi interfered.

"You hear that Sakura?" Sasuke whispered seductively. Sakura just glared at him.

"You're a bastard," she replied, crossing her arms. Yet she looked rather satisfied, instead of angry.

"What did he do to you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's loud voice was heard again.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kakashi hissed. "And stop making out with Sakura, Sasuke. Save it for later and focus on the mission!"

"They did what?! Itai!"

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked worried.

"Let go stupid dog!" Naruto was clearly bitten by Pakkun.

"Now is the time! On three, one, two, three!" Kakashi warned.

* * *

_**Next time the fight! Teehee! Will they kill Itachi immediately? Who is the third stranger? Oeh! Excitement!**_

_**Kakashi: You guys made me so happy with the fanclub! I really feel a hell of a lot better now! Thanks to you!**_

_**Me: You've heard the man! Clap your hands for yourselves!**_

_**Pakkun ::reading from a paper:: "Bark" why do I have to bark? I can speak you know!**_

_**Me: I just thought it would be cute to let you bark!**_

_**Pakkun: Please adopt me, I can't stand her!**_

_**Me::sob::**_

_**Ino: Hey! Am I getting married soon or what?**_

_**Me: Yeah yeah! You're wedding is currently under construction.**_

_**Ino: You better hurry up! Shika-kun! Bind her with your jutsu and make her write it!**_

_**Me: Arggghh!!!**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Nightly talks

_**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about it being rather short, but I have to work tomorrow at 6 am, moarn with me!**_

_**On the other hand, I felt like it was the right place to leave it there.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I still have to say it...? Lee! Come over here!**_

_**Lee: Hai! This youthful person of youth does not own any of us, neither will she ever in her oh so youthful life and it's so sad! I will make 10.000 laps around Konoha to make her feel better!**_

_**Me, screaming over to Lee: Don't get yourself killed! You can eat and sleep if you want to!**_

_**Lee: There will be no time for that!**_

_**Me::sigh::**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightly talks

They simultaneously leaped out of their hiding places and surrounded their enemies.

There were indeed three people. Two of them wore Akatsuki robes and the other was unconscious. It was obvious that the Akatsuki members were Itachi and Kisame. The other man was probably Kisasme's Jinchuuriki. They must have been on their way to extract the demon out of its vessel.

This was convenient. It meant there was one enemy less.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Itachi noticed him. They both looked indifferent.

"My foolish little brother. It's been awhile," Itachi acknowledged him.

"It sure has been."

"I've heard you killed Orochimaru-san."

"I've heard you joined Akatsuki.'  
Itachi smiled a small smile. "Aa, you sure have improved my little brother. It's a shame you will die." He shifted his gaze to Sakura. "I see you brought a woman with you. Deidara told me about her." He shifted his gaze back to Sasuke. "You better be ready this time."

Without any further comments, he moved so quickly that Sakura hadn't even blinked as she saw him standing right behind Sasuke. Said boy had already left his position though. This wouldn't work this way. They could go on forever. So she punched the ground and it made the fish man lose his balance at least. He grabbed his sword and Naruto and Kakashi jumped at him. They would deal with the fish man.

Sakura would try to help Sasuke, which could be quite difficult, for she had no Sharingan. She had to deal with him by looking at his mere feet. His hands could be lethal too, as she had learned the last time as they had encountered the fake Itachi.

They all fought with all they had and at the very end, Sasuke had pierced Itachi's body with his katana and let the chidori enter his brother's body, while Sakura gave him a last blow with her chakra filed fist. That didn't looked to nice.

Itachi was history, as was Kisame.

Sakura quickly checked on the 'hostage' of the Akatsuki and told her team that he would live through it. They would take him to Konoha.

Kakashi contacted an ANBU squad to get rid of the corpses and they sat up a camp.

Everyone was exhausted. Yet this did mean a threat less for Konoha and an improvement too, because Sasuke would come back to the village.

As almost everyone slept and Sakura had to be the lookout, she slowly and carefully sneaked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Somehow, he managed to capture her underneath his body in less than two seconds.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry, reflex," he replied, but she could hear the grin in his voice. Nonetheless he let go of her and Sakura got to her feet, wiping the dust of her clothes. She was muttering angrily. She took her seat next to him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" she asked cautiously.

He knew what she was talking about.

"Actually, I feel fine. You were expecting emptiness, weren't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I was," Sakura confirmed. She studied his body language. He hadn't lied.

"I'm glad he's gone. Now I can finally start my own life." Sasuke gazed down as if he was recalling his childhood dreams. "I can finally move on. I was stuck in this life for ten years."

He looked at Sakura. His eyes seemed even darker than the darkness that was devouring their surroundings. He actually looked satisfied. Truly satisfied, and perhaps even happy; it made him irresistible. Sakura felt her stomach clutch at the idea of him, wandering through Konoha, surrounded by fangirls. He would definitely find some time for a girlfriend. He would finally open his eyes and see how many pretty girls were yearning for him. She wouldn't stand a change. He wouldn't want to endanger the future mother of his children, so he would probably date a non-kunoichi. It would hurt, but she was strong, strong enough anyway.

"I hope you'll finally be happy," she said, her voice was full of emotion. Damn it.

Then he did something unexpected. He hugged her and whispered: "Thank you," in her ear.

Sakura just prayed that he wouldn't hit her pressure point again and disappear as she hugged him back.

He kissed her neck. "Would you, after all these years, consider going on a date with me? After I'm off my probation," he asked.

Sakura couldn't say anything. This was not happening. She smiled. She loved this dream every time.

"You're asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"I'm trying to…"

This dream could be even better if: "Say: I love you Sakura-chan," she ordered. After that, it was time to wake up. No sleeping when you have to guard.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You can say no, you know."

Oh. My. God. This was not her usual dream. Perhaps it wasn't a dream at all. She bended over and sniffed the nape of his neck. Definitely not a dream; one couldn't even dream such a great smell.

But now… how to react?

"You did a great job on the battlefield, Sakura," he suddenly spoke. "You're not weak anymore."  
Was he actually acknowledging her? The former weak Sakura?

"I bet you even kick Naruto's butt," he joked.

"Occasionally," she said casually. "How about yours?"

"Why should you?" he teased.

"Because you're an arrogant ass!" she replied indignantly.

He stroked her cheek. "Just kidding, I know you have the right to beat me up. I'm sure you can beat me up. I just really would appreciate it if you don't." Then he actually winked at her. The Uchiha Sasuke winked at her. HER FORMER CRUSH WINKED AT HER! O god, she wanted him!

"You're too hot for your own, damn good," she whispered under her breath, but then slapped her hand against her mouth for actually saying it out loud.

"You think so?" he smirked. "I have to tell you though, I've never understood why those stupid girls were always chasing after me," he mused.

"God, Sasuke-kun! Are you retarded? You lost your family at the age of eight. Women love vulnerable men. Yet, you turned out to be as cold as ice. They were having competitions about who would be the one that could enter your heart. You're the classic dark-haired, mysterious type! For god's sake! Your short, none-saying answers made it even worse! Look at Naruto. He was about the same as you, but just because he was pulling pranks and you became the silent one, you also got the popularity he never had. Well, it also had something to do with him being the Kyuubi vessel of course, but besides that, you all did it yourself! Girls love mysterious, unreadable men, until they realize a nice, sweet, and caring boyfriend is all they ever wanted."

Sakura stared at the puzzled look on Sasuke's face. He let it all sink in before he asked: "Did you enter that point in your life already, Sakura?"

"Yes. Yet, I've always belied our relationship was a bit different. At least, in my opinion it was," she added quite shyly.

"I guess it was. You can consider yourself the only female friend I had."

"Geez, as if I hadn't figure that out already," she replied dryly.

"You can also consider yourself the first girl I've ever asked out on a date," he added.

"So you weren't dating that stupid glasses girl?" she asked casually.

"Do I hear a little jealously?" Sasuke teased.

"Just answer the damn question!" She tried to hide her feelings by yelling.

"Nah, I didn't. Though, she tried to seduce me many times…" He faked a dreamy sight.

"If I had only killed her, stupid little bitch," she snorted angrily.

Sasuke let out a laugh and Sakura looked surprised. **(A/N: I expect all of you to know why!)**

"Same temper as always," he smirked.

"Guess so," Sakura chuckled, still slightly surprised by his change.

"So, you haven't told me yet what you've done over the past few years," he said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Sakura smiled and started to talk.

Xxx

Sakura had surely gone through a lot. He felt bad about the sad time she'd been going after he'd left. He'd thought it would've been the best to break all bonds he had, just like he'd done with Naruto. Somehow though, she'd indeed lived through and was now stronger than ever; mentally as well as physically. He was proud to be her former teammate. In a sadistic way, he was even proud he'd had his hands in her transformation.

"Are you happy now?" she suddenly asked.

"Are you?" he replied, gazing into her eyes.

Her gaze drifted away and she looked to her right. "I am. I've cured many people, preventing them from an early death. I think I can honestly say that I indeed am happy."

"Aa," he replied mystically.

"How about you?" she asked again and he chuckled to himself.

"What can I say? I've murdered my brother, the main goal in my life. Among him, I've killed many more. I've become a traitor of my own village. I've grouped with one of the most hated and feared men in the shinobi world. He, who once tried but failed to destroy my village, I've looked for him, only in my search for power. Would you be happy? I've betrayed all the people who were important to me, even my own family. I've abandoned my life. I'm not happy, no," he finished, staring in the distance with his onyx eyes.

Nobody ever knew what he was thinking, but now, for once, he spoke his mind. It meant a lot to Sakura. "I don't think I'll ever be either," he added, staring at her.

Sakura did not show any kind of empathy. He hadn't been expecting it either, though. He would get what he deserved. He'd already prepared himself for that.

It was silent for a while, until Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "I still think I can make you happy, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa, we'll see," he smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes." He waited for her to proceed.

"I wish I could drain your chakra now," she muttered quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

He cocked one of his dark eyebrows. "Why?" He wanted to know.

"I'm afraid you'll leave us again tonight," she muttered barely audible.

"That wouldn't be too wise now, would it?" he said. "You guys would probably hunt me down until I'm dead."

"Yeah," she replied in all honesty. "But I wish you would stay, out of your own will."  
"You wish a lot, don't you?" Sasuke smirked softly.

"Aa… It keeps me positive somedays."

* * *

_**That was it for today! Lee still isn't back.. I hope he will soon though.. It would be a shame if he wouldn't. Bring Lee back by reviewing! I swear! It will bring him back!**_


	7. Obstacles

**Finally! I'm home again! I can say that I fell in love with Crete! You should definitely go there some time.**

**SOOO... Here is what I have to say::clears throat:: This is my new chapter ::wink::**

**Sasuke: Wow, you are so original. Bo-ring!**

**Me: Well, can you do it better?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: That's not even an answer, so can you?**

**Sasuke: Of course, I can do everything better.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Prove it!!!**

**Sasuke: Here is her new chapter.**

**Me: That was exactly the same I said!**

**Sasuke: Che, if I say it, it sounds better.**

**Me: True...**

**Disclaimer: Lee ::exhausted as hell:: I solemnly swear that this little in person, great in youthful spirit, person does not own any of us, nor is she planning on stealing any of Kishimoto-sama's great youthfulness and so ::mumbles on and on:: (I think you get it now, right?)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Obstacles

He promised her he would stay. He had never promised her anything. Nothing only meant for her, that is. At least, not as far as she could recall, and that was pretty far.

He hadn't said he would stay because of her though, but she liked to think it was her. But then that was only wishful thinking.

No, he probably wanted to stay because of what he'd said earlier. He had betrayed his family and village and now he wanted to make it up. In honor of his parents. He owed it them.

It couldn't be helped he would never do something because of her. she smiled into the distance. It was better to accept it now than to be heartbroken afterwards.

It did mean though, that she had to keep her distance.

She made her resolve. She wouldn't be selfish. She would let his be free. As long as he would stay in Konoha, she would be happy.

Sasuke was back to sleep, since he wasn't top fit yet. Sakura was sitting against a rock. She smiled at the dark, sleeping figure, a few feet away from her.

Her lips formed the words: "I love you, Sasuke-kun." Then a tear rolled down her cheek and she added: "But it was never meant to be."

She waited in silent tears for her shift to be over. Naruto would switch places with her. he was too dense to see what was going on anyway.

Xxx

She was definitely acting differently. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but something was different. Like she was more remote, trying to keep her distance.

She only smiled at him in rare occasions.

They had made their way back home, and Tsunade had, together with the council, put Sasuke on probation. Which was absolutely foreseen by him. He had to watch his steps. Even when Naruto was mocking him and he was glaring at the dobe, he could feel the tension of the ANBU watching him rise. As long as he was on probation, he still was an S-rank criminal. A threat to the city. Nothing more and nothing less.

He barely saw Sakura the following two months, let alone talk to her. if only she wouldn't avoid him, because that was what she was doing. She avoided him at all costs. When they would encounter each other somewhere, she would smile a small smile, mumble some excuse and walk into the other direction.

It was freaking him out. She had always been there, even when he'd been gone, he knew, she would be at home, waiting for him. Now she was avoiding him.

His probation lasted longer than he'd expected. Seven months, two weeks and three days later, the council showed its mercy. He was a free man.

Sasuke was wandering through the streets of Konoha, thinking about his conversation with Sakura, the night before they'd returned as someone bumped into him.

It was Sakura, she'd been busy with her cell phone and hadn't noticed where she'd been walking. She muttered an apology as she looked up.

"Sasuke-kun…" she muttered in surprise. She didn't seem too happy about meeting him.

"I've got to go," she said, turning around hastily.

"Sakura, wait!" he ordered. She didn't listen and speeded up her pace.

He caught her arm though. "I'm off probation," he mentioned.

"So I've heard," she replied politely.

"You promised me to go out with me after I would be off probation," he reminded her.

"I didn't promise anything," she protested.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked boldly.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are," he said, tightening the grip on her wrist.

She panicked. "I've really got to go." She freed her hand, made a few hand seals and disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving an angry and astonished Sasuke.

He cursed under his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura?" he wondered angrily. "I'll break your stupid barrier." He promised.

Xxx

It was harder than she'd expected. Forgetting him was impossible. That was why she had to try even harder. It was now a month ago that Sasuke had asked her out. She hadn't encountered him anymore after that. She'd thought it would've made everything easier, but she'd been totally wrong. Every time she walked through the streets of Konoha, she thought she saw him somewhere. It never really was him though.

Everyone could see Sakura was suffering. She wasn't her cheerful, annoying self anymore.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and Sakura cocked her head in Ino's direction.

"This is not good! You're obviously suffering and we all know why! Go and talk to Sasuke-kun already."

Sakura shook her head absentmindedly. "I can't. it would all fall apart."  
"What would fall apart? The crappy disguise of yours you mean? The one you're trying to keep up, even though everyone knows it is fake?" Ino asked sarcastically. "I mean really, how much worse can it get? You've already reached the bottom. Things can only go upwards from here on."  
Ino pushed Sakura in the direction of Sasuke's house. "C'mon! You can do it!" she smiled encouragingly.

Sakura smiled back, but her smile never reached her eyes. "I guess you're right, I'll give it a try," she said to satisfy her best, worried friend.

"That's the spirit!" Ino cheered.

"I'll go now, see you later." Sakura waved and walked away, but not with the intention of going to Sasuke's. she would walk a little in the right direction to satisfy Ino, but when she would ask about it later, Sakura would tell her that he hadn't been at home. That would be the perfect solution.

Yet, once she started walking to his house, she found herself unable to stop. Her feet were guiding her to Sasuke's place, via the route she'd walked so often before.

Sasuke wasn't home though. She couldn't help herself but search for his chakra, as she approached the estate. She'd heard rumors that he'd been living there again now.

Somewhere she regretted not going on a date with him. What were her reasons again? She couldn't recall them anymore.

She sighed heavily and walked home.

A big surprise was awaiting her there though. Sasuke was standing in front of her house, his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring (no, glaring) at her door as if he blamed the door for not opening and showing Sakura in the door opening.

Xxx

He could sense her chakra faintly. She was standing behind him. Sakura had always been good at almost everything that hadn't included fighting. Now she was sloppy in hiding her chakra. That, or her subconscious didn't really want to hide from him anymore.

Sasuke slowly turned around to face the pink-haired kunoichi he'd desperately tried to speak with. Now she was standing right behind him as if nothing was wrong.

Her hair was messy, she looked a little pale and skinnier. Her face looked a little bit hollow and unhealthy. _Sakura, what've you done to yourself? _He thought. Avoiding him had definitely not done her any good. He almost felt the urge to smirk, but now was not the right time to laugh at all.

Most of all, she looked tired though. Tired of running away.

"Sakura," he said and his voice sounded a little bit hoarse. He cleared his throat and said: "Finally."

She just stared at him. Her eyes didn't shine brightly and her never ending smile had left her face.

"Sasuke-kun," she replied. "So I meet you after all."

"Aa," he replied softly. The former Sasuke seemed to be gone. "You should take better care of yourself."

She chuckled lightly. It sounded a little bit bitter. "I thought I was taking good care of myself by avoiding you. But it doesn't really make any sense to me anymore, avoiding you that is."

"You're a medic Sakura, you should be able to take care of yourself as well as you take care of your patients."

A faint smile crossed her face. "I guess you're right," she said.

"Why would you avoid me?" Sasuke suddenly asked. His eyes were dark as always and he looked at her intensely.

"Things would never work out between the two of us," she smiled sadly. "I've finally come to that conclusion, so th-"

"But that conclusion is not making you happy, nor can you cope with it, right?" He interrupted.

"That's not the point," she protested.

"It is the point, Sakura. Stop thinking about others first. You should think about yourself for once."

"Just like you, right?" She replied bitterly. "You're the one who ran off for your own good. It didn't make you any happier, did it?" She almost yelled now. "It didn't make anyone happier! You were just being selfish and that's when I decided never to think about me first! It will only hurt people. I don't want to become a selfish person! If you just would've stayed here! We could have helped you out! Kakashi, Naruto and even I." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Sasuke knew she had kept this to herself during all these years.

"Even though I wasn't a great help, I would still have given everything to help you! But you ended up running off to that snake bastard." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I loved you so much, Sasuke-kun," she muttered silently, still sobbing. As he looked at her, he could see years of pain written all over her face.

He was embracing her in two seconds. "It's alright now, Sakura. It's alright. I'm here now and the past is gone. Orochimaru is dead, and so is Itachi. I won't leave again."

Sakura was crying against his shoulder. He took the key of her front door out of her pocket and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her, bridal style to her door, opened it and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. She was still sobbing as he laid her down upon her bed and put a blanket over her body.

Sakura was tired of crying and avoiding Sasuke and after this exhausting confrontation, she fell asleep easily.

Sasuke stayed by her side for a little while and made sure she was alright now. Then he left her building through her window, making his way to his own house.

Xxx

Sakura woke up, feeling warm and cozy, yet a little bit sad. Everything made sense again as she recalled the last night. Sasuke had carried her into her bed. Quickly she peeked underneath the blanket. Alright, still dressed. She colored slightly by the idea of Sasuke undressing her.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered silently, smiling contently. Finally she smiled again…

The phone ringed, that must be Ino, checking how she was doing after she'd visited Sasuke, so Sakura picked up the phone.

"Sakura," the caller said.

Sakura held her breath. This certainly wasn't Ino, nor any of her other girlfriends.

"Sasuke…-kun."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," she replied confused. Why would he call her? She had totally ruined everything last night. Perhaps it was better this way.

"Go out with me. I'll pick you up in two days. I'll be at your house at eight thirty PM."  
Before Sakura could answer, he'd already hung up.

Now that was unexpected…

Xxx

Sakura prepared herself to go to work.

As she arrived at the hospital, a messenger of the Hokage came to see her.

"Sakura-senpai, Hokage-sama wishes to see you," he told her.

"Hai. I'll be there in a minute," Sakura nodded.

The messenger bowed and disappeared again.

Sakura told the other nurses what to do and rushed to Tsunade's office.

"Shishou, you asked for me?" She asked her busy shishou.

Tsunade looked up from her work and told her apprentice to have a seat.

"I have a mission for you. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Shikamaru and Hinata will accompany you. For further details you can contact Shikamaru. You are dismissed."

Well, she didn't have to worry about Sasuke and her date anymore.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, _she thought with mixed feelings.

* * *

**Yay! Done! With the next chapter that is ::wink::**

**Kakashi: Again, I was not in the story.**

**Me: Your name was mentioned...**

**Kakashi, crying silently: That's not the same... ::sob::**

**Sakura, petting Kakashi on his head: Everything will be alright.**

**Who should appear in the next chapter?**

**Vote 1 for Lee!**

**Vote 2 for Kakashi!**

**Vote 3 for... well, just name it!**

**Thanks ::winkwink:: till next time!**


	8. Searching for Sakura

**Oeh! Aren't I quick this time! Hai hai! JadeMesmerizedByOnyx at your service!**

**First of all: I brough 2 characters into the story that were requested for. Not everyone is going to like it, but I'm trying to please everyone. There will be more chapters, so there will be more characters!**

**Second of all: This chapter is dedicated to lizuchiha. **

**Third of all: For all the Ouran High School Host Club fans: I've written a story for it as well! Yay! I'm currently busy with writing my second one-shot for it. Don't worry to all of them who are concerned with this story now, I'm not giving it up! It's just some stuff I'm writing besides this story. For all of you who don't know Ouran High School Host Club: check it out! It's definitely worth it! Both the manga and the anime! Just PM me if you want to know where you can find all the anime episodes.**

**I totally fell in love with it!**

**Fourth of all: I'm writing another story too. I'll see when it will be fine to post it. It's not ready yet and harder to write, but I'll manage as always.**

**Fifth of all: Disclaimer: Kiba and Kakashi together: She doesn't own it! Don't ever let her tell you she does!**

**Sixth of all: The new chapter, enjoy it!! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Searching for Sakura. 

Sasuke sneezed.

"Oy! Someone must be talking about you, teme." No other than Naruto happened to be by his side.

"Shut up dobe. You can speak as soon as you've become a man," Sasuke smirked.

"I am a man, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied. Naruto was way to easy to tease. Even though he had become a man, he was still the same Naruto as ever.

"Hinata-chan got a mission," Naruto suddenly started.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shikamaru and Sakura-chan will help her." Naruto smiled proudly.

"When will they leave?" Sasuke asked, slightly alarmed.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "Tomorrow morning, she said. They had to kill some badass, I think. It won't take too long, though. They'll be back in a week and a half. Ten days max, she told me."

"Che, women," Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto glanced at him in surprise. "What's wrong with you, talking about women all of a sudden. Suddenly became straight huh? Yeah, living with that snake wasn't really good huh?"

The sound of a thousand chirping birds suddenly filled the air.

"I was just kidding! Seriously now, am I not even allowed to joke anymore? Or were you… planning to do something with Sa-ku-ra-chan?" He asked with wiggling eyebrows.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's glare.

"Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a tree, K-I-ITAI! That hurt, teme!"

Sasuke just smirked.

Why couldn't Sakura herself tell him that she couldn't come? Of all people, he had to hear it from this dobe. "I've got to go," he said and left Naruto all by himself.

He had to talk to Sakura before she would leave.

She would probably go to bed early, so he went to her house.

As she didn't answer the door, he used the same way in her house as he got out the other day. Her bedroom window. Sasuke climbed the tree next to her window easily and jumped on her roof. He let himself down to the level of her window. Her bed was tidily made, but no one was sleeping in it.

Sasuke cursed. Where could she be? It was eleven o'clock. It didn't look like she was coming home any time soon. Not until her mission was done, he thought sourly. _Think Uchiha_, he told himself. _Maybe at Hinata's?_ After all, the pale eyed girl would accompany her. the question was, how was he supposed to check? If he would try to enter the Hyuga mansion, they would notice him probably faster than he could sense Sakura's chakra. He hated to admit it, but the Hyuga's Byakugan was pretty powerful. As strong as his Sharingan might be, he couldn't really see through anything like… wood or metal. Those eyes were of X-ray quality.

No, the only way to find out would, unfortunately, be by asking Naruto to check for him.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He didn't have to guess where Naruto was. He knew where he was.

Xxx

"You came for some ramen too?" Naruto asked happily as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a miracle that you didn't hit on Ayame, you Ramen-freaked dobe."

"Are you crazy? Hinata-chan's the best!" Naruto yelled, separating his chopsticks.

"By the by, do you know if Sakura is staying at your little girlfriend's house?" Sasuke asked, trying not to be disgusted by the eight, already eaten, bowls of ramen in front of the Kyuubi boy.

Naruto clapped his hands together, saying: "Itadakimas!" Then he took a bite of his ramen, answering his best friends question.

"Oy, teme, it almost looks like you're staling Sakura-chan," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke tried to remain his coolness. "I am not stalking her. I would just like to talk to her, okay?"

Naruto kept staring at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds and nodded then. "I don't know where she is."

Sasuke's sweat dropped. "You mean, you don't know if she is staying with the Hyuga girl or that she isn't staying at the Hyuga's place?"

Naruto frowned. "Now I'm confused."  
Boy, could anyone be more annoying?

"I'll see the Hokage. I think she might know where Sakura is." With these words, he left.

Xxx

"If youthfulness could be expressed in words, then I would call it 'Gai-senseiness'!" Lee exclaimed proudly, just as Sasuke entered the office.

_Jup_, he thought, _always when you thought the worst had passed, some fool always comes around to prove you wrong._

"Oy, Fuzzy-eyebrows. You do realize that what you just said didn't make any sense, right?" Sasuke interrupted annoyed.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" Lee shouted.

"You think so?" Sasuke muttered quietly, killing himself from the inside for not first checking on who's chakra was inside the office.

"Youthfulness is already a word. Now get lost while you think about it."  
Lee bursted into a poem while he left the office.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was about to mentally hang himself.

The Hokage looked up from her work sleepily. Some of the page's ink was on her face. "Is he gone?" she asked relieved.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

The blonde woman frowned, trying to make herself look more decent. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" she asked.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, straight ahead, highly impolitely.

"In the hospital, why?" the Hokage asked, refilling her glass with sake.

"You're sending her on a mission tomorrow and let her do the nightshift as well?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"She insisted on it."

"Yet, you don't even try to stop her?"

Tsunade's frown got deeper. "I didn't say that. Don't you think I tried? Besides, it clears her mind. It's been like this for the past three years."

Sasuke stayed quiet. For the past three years? He had missed quite a lot.

"Thank you."

"Now go," Tsunade gestured towards the door. "I have a meeting with the Kazekage."

"The Kazekage?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Recently, we are on very good terms with Suna. Did Naruto already told you that Gaara became the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked, sipping her sake.

"I guess he mentioned it before," Sasuke shrugged. He had indeed mentioned it before. Naruto became obsessed with becoming the Hokage even more after he had heard that news.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter please," Tsunade said, trying to clean her desk a little bit more.

"You have some ink on your cheek," Sasuke remarked dryly.

"Oh, thanks." The blonde started to clean her cheek quickly.

Gaara entered the room, fully dressed in his Kazekage outfit. Temari was accompanying him.

The three looked at each other and nodded. Then Sasuke walked out the room.

Xxx

Sasuke ran to the hospital where he had so often been hospitalized. It was almost midnight now. He pushed the main door open and received some glares from the working nurses. Sasuke just ignored them and marched towards the nurse behind the information desk. She was not that old yet and slightly blushed as the Uchiha made eye contact with her.

"How can I help you, Uchiha-san?" she blushed.

"Where is Sakura?" he demanded.

The nurse looked through her clip board and said: "Sakura-senpai is currently not present. She left the hospital about ten minutes ago."

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed. He was really pissed off now. It was like she was running away from his again.

Without responding to the nurse, who asked him out on a date, without even thanking her, he left the building again.

He asked every one he saw if they'd seen Sakura. There were not too many people out on the streets at this hour of the day though. So when one of the people could tell him that he'd indeed seen Sakura heading for a particular direction, he speeded up hastily, pursuing Sakura.

He could sense her chakra clearly now. He followed her quickly and saw her ringing a doorbell. Soon, someone answered the door and let her in. That person's chakra sensed oddly familiar.

Sasuke moaned. The other person was one of the most troublesome kunoichis of Konoha. Yet, she managed to date the laziest person and the troublesome-hating Shikamaru.

It appeared as if Sakura was sleeping over at Yamanaka Ino's house.

How… annoying.

Sasuke had only one option left, so that was why he was now standing in front of that particular house, waiting for the door to be answered.

He could hear the voices from inside the house.

"I'll answer the door quickly, forehead girl!" Obviously Ino, screaming upstairs where Sakura must be. Sasuke sighed, preparing himself.

The door opened and Ino peeked outside.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Ino asked surprised.

"I want to talk to Sakura," Sasuke said annoyed. Ino giggled. She almost looked like Naruto as she wiggled her eyebrows, turning around to yell at Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra! It's for you!" she yelled upstairs.

Sasuke could hear Sakura's surprised sounding voice. "For me you said?"

He could hear her descending the stairs.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Ino winked.

Sakura nodded confused and replaced Ino at the door. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the person that came for her.

"Sasuke-kun… What are you doing here… No, wait, what are you doing here at this time?"

Sasuke tried to calm down.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't have anything to say, I would like to go to sleep now. You know, because I have a mission tomorrow."

Sasuke snapped. "If you want to sleep so badly, then why did you took the nightshift in the hospital?" He had trouble with controlling his Sharingan. Sometimes it just flashed at its own. Only if he was very, very angry though.

"I didn't took the whole shift though. Is that was you came for?" she asked, feeling the tension in the air. She knew how angry Sasuke must be.

"No, of course it's not," Sasuke replied angrily. He was clenching his fists and releasing them again in order to remain calm.

"Th-Then what are you here for?" Sakura asked insecurely.

"Couldn't you tell me yourself that you couldn't go on a date with me in two days?" he asked coldly. "Naruto had to tell me." He sounded as if he was really disappointed in her.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sasuke-kun," she said. She really regretted it, not being able to tell him herself. "I never asked Naruto to say it for me. He must just have mentioned it as he thought of Hinata. Believe me, I'm sorry. I only heard it today, that I had to go on this mission that is," she said, not looking him in the eyes. The pink-haired girl continued: "I was very busy today, so I couldn't tell you."

"Are you sure you weren't just still avoiding me?" he said bitterly. He turned around.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun, wait!" She reached out to him, grabbing his elbow. Sasuke froze, but stayed quiet. He didn't make an attempt to speak either. It was in her hands now.

"I would… That means, if you're okay with it, I would love to go out on a date with you, when I'm back from my mission."

Sasuke stayed quiet and Sakura gulped.

"I'll pick you up as soon as you're back, Sa-ku-ra," he added while he turned around, running his hand through her pink hair.

Then he was gone, but Sakura was pretty sure that she'd heard him whisper: "I'll know the moment you'll be back. Take care…"

Suddenly she felt really tired. She went to the bed Ino had prepared for her and just before she dozed off to sleep, she thought: _Running away and hiding from Uchiha Sasuke is not a good idea._

* * *

_**Yay! Better this way huh?! At least they have renewed plans with their date. Teehee! I'm goooood!!!**_

_**Sasuke: Shut up!**_

_**Me: why?**_

_**Sasuke: Do you have any idea how long it took me to find her?**_

_**Me: Hey, you're blaming me now?**_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Me: He he, I guess you're right...**_

_**Special surprices for everyone who reviews!!**_

_**Last but not least: All the characters have grown older of course. Almost a year has passed. I'll figure out how old they are now.**_

_**Review!!!!**  
_


	9. Almost

_**Thank you for 2k hit on my profile ;)**_

_**As for the surpise:**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**_

_**'C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only' for the first review on the last chapter (Thank you, thank you! I like sarcasm ;)  
**_

_**'Cookies321**_' _**for the second review (lol, that was funny! You should write a story yourself!)  
**_

**_'velcroSUNSHINE' for the third review (More is here already! Thanks a lot!)  
_**

**_'Fairy Of Anime' for the fourth review (I guess he is! I'm writing my ass off, you know ;)  
_**

**_'ninjaaly' for the fifth review (Thank you, thank you! I'm giving it my best shot!)  
_**

_**'dera - chan' for the sixth review (Who can actually believe it? ;) Thanks!)  
**_

_**'haliz' for the seventh review (Personal dedications and answers to your replies in one? Good enough? Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations ;)  
**_

_**'Lena ai yakata' for the eight review (You can feel bad for him ;) Every thing will turn out fine... perhaps ;)  
**_

_** 'lilika808' for the ninth review (Thank you so much!)  
**_

_**'Winter's Holly' for the tenth review (Gomen to what I've done wrong, lol. Sasuke suffers, Sakura suffers, who doesn't? ;)  
**_

_**'xyoukai hunterx' for the eleventh review (I'm uploading as hell! Thanks you so much!)  
**_

_**'Ashlee' for the twelfth review (Good guess!)**_

_**Disclaimer: None of Naruto will ever be owned by me.. I guess no other manga/anime either.. I'm not that good at drawing unless I can copy it XD  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Almost 

Almost. They were almost there. Almost back to the village they belonged to. Sakura was almost home. She almost had to face her fear.

Going out on a date with Sasuke would be even harder than killing the elite shinobi they had to kill.

The man had killed about a hundred innocent people. Women, children, people who couldn't even properly defend themselves. That were only the innocent people.

She had killed him with the wicked smile on her face. Those kind of people should all die in her opinion.

The man had grinned as he had seen the much younger shinobi in front of him. He had laughed and said that the females were easy pie.

She had loved to torture him. It was almost a pity they didn't had the time for it. she had spit on the body, saying: "Bastard."

She loathed those people, no, she didn't even consider them human.

Almost there. She was afraid of Sasuke. Not really afraid of him in person, more of the way the date would went. After all the effort she'd put in forgetting him. She laughed bitterly. She should have known. She could never forget him, no matter how many times he would break her heart.

Just a few yards left until the gate.

"_I'll know the moment you'll be back. Take care…"_ Shivers were running down her spine. That sentence, his last words before she left, were haunting her the entire week.

How much time would he give her? A few hours? A day perhaps?

No, Sasuke was not the patient kind of guy. She cursed herself, looking to her right, where Hinata beamed.

Why couldn't she have picked Kiba or something? Just like Hinata liked Naruto. At least that was a two way love. She would perhaps have stand a chance with a guy like Kiba.

The date she would be having with Sasuke, could probably not even be considered one.

Great.

Almost there…

Sakura gulped as she entered Konoha through the gate.

_I'm back, Sasuke-kun, _she thought.

Xxx

Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata made their way to the Hokage tower.

They reported the whole mission properly and got dismissed.

Ino and Naruto were around to pick their boyfriend and girlfriend up. They all seemed so happy. Sakura got a little bit jealous of her best friends.

"Bye, Sakura!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru had wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! Oh, by the way, Sasuke-teme asked me to tell you, he was waiting in his mansion for you," Naruto suddenly remembered. Then he shrugged and walked away with Hinata.

Sakura was flabbergasted. She had to visit him? Che, everyone got picked up, but she had to visit him?

She took a deep breath. He probably just wanted to test her. She had been running away after all. Now she could decide for herself, whether she would like to go or not.

She took another deep breath. Enough with running away. She was not afraid of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was actually curious as well. What would Sasuke plan?

Xxx

She would definitely come, he smirked. It had been the only option for him, making her come by herself.

He knew her from the missions they had done together, back when they had still been team seven. She would show him that she wasn't afraid.

Moreover, she would be dying to know what he was planning to do.

He would definitely enjoy her anxiety after all her running away.

His conscious was asking him what he called his escape from the village, but it was easier to just ignore it. Tonight, Sakura would be his.

No, he would never use her. He was not that kind of person. He just thought it would be nice to play with her the way she had played with him. Same game, his place, his rules.

He looked at the clock, hanging on the wall. It was almost time.

Sasuke laid back, waiting for his favourite kunoichi to arrive. _Almost time_, he told himself with a smirk. _It is almost time_…

Xxx

There she was. Surrounded by the Uchiha symbol. Uchiwas were everywhere. On every building.

In front of Sasuke's house was a small wall, that also had an Uchiha symbol painted on it, somehow it seemed as if it was cracked though. Like a knife or a shuriken perhaps, had penetrated the wall. It gave Sakura a bad feeling. Almost as if something really bad had happened there. She hoped that it was not a bad omen.

Sakura put the bad feelings aside and walked until she stopped in front of the door. She gently knocked on it and waited for Sasuke to open the door.

It only took a few seconds until Sasuke answered her knockings.

"Sasuke-kun," she nodded in acknowledgement, feeling slightly nervous. _Damn you for looking so good, over and over again, _she thought, feeling a little nauseous too now.

"Sakura," he smiled. "Please enter."

Sakura followed him inside the house and gazed around. She followed him to the kitchen and saw dinner ready on the kitchen table.

"Did I interrupt your dinner?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

"No, not at all. I prepared this for you. I thought you might like some food right after your return," he shrugged casually, but his eyes were following her movements closely.

Sakura arched a pink eyebrow, then shrugged as well and settled down. "Thank you," she replied though. She was on her guard. It all seemed just a little bit too friendly. The last time they had spoken to each other, he had almost threatened her. Almost. If she would tell him, he would probably laugh about it though. But she knew Uchiha Sasuke. He always had something up his sleeve. This was just way too friendly.

The pink-haired girl smiled at the boy, who had taken his seat in front of her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew he would notice, though. He noticed everything. Always. That was so damn irritating about him. And oh, the fact that he was too bloody hot for his own good, didn't really count as a pro too. Not since she was trying to forget him. _Focus now, Sakura!_ She told herself.

She would play his game along and find out his rules.

"So, how have you been doing, lately?" she asked innocently.

"Fine, but that's not important. Why don't you tell me more about your mission," he asked sweetly. His smile was charming.

_**Watch out!**_ Her Inner self told her.

_This boy has certainly done something about his attitude. From a human icicle to a charming and nice guy? No way. You won't deceive me, _she thought. _You're going to play like this, huh?_

"Sasuke-kun, are you really interested in my mission?" she asked happily. _Two can play this game, mister,_ she thought.

She happily started talking about her mission. Trying to put even more blood and gore into the story then there had actually been.

"Then," so she finished happily, "I spit on that bastard's dead, cold body. He'd deserved to die."

She had studies his movements closely. Her story had some impact on him, that was for sure.

"Great," he smiled as if nothing was wrong.

_Damn,_ she thought. _If I have to let this work, I have to put more effort into it._

Just in that moment, Sasuke's leg gently stroke hers. It sent a shiver down her spine. She forgot about this all for a second. Her gaze became a little bit dreamy and she could see victory in Sasuke's eyes.

_What the fuck. I have to stay focused! To be distracted so easy form only one touch._

She remembered the feeling of his lips against hers.

_Don't. Even. Think. About. That!_

She felt awfully cheap.

Sasuke got up. "Aren't you feeling well? You look like you have a fever," he said, laying his hand on her forehead.

Great, she must have blushed.

"Stop it already, Sasuke-kun. This isn't you," she groaned angrily.

"Don't you like to be played with, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" he asked suggestively.

"I don't like people who act differently from who they are, no."  
"Then you shouldn't have started it," he replied.

"I didn't start anything! I had to convince the stupid, headstrong Uchiha to work along with us." He really was making her angry now. She was mad at herself too. It had been too damn easy for him to get her like this. "Don't you dare to compare missions with this."

"How is playing with people's feelings different from this?" he asked coldly.

"It's not like you had feelings in the first place. Not for me, you made that clear enough. You're just a human ice-cube with no feelings. Get yourself a life. I'm out of here." Sakura turned around and walked away.

_Don't lie to yourself, Sakura, _he though. He had seen her watery eyes. She still loved him. He didn't really feel affected by her words, yet he felt bad for her. He would make it up to her, though.

Sasuke sighed. He almost had her.

_Human ice-cube, che. _He would show her.

Xxx

If people would be asked to define the new Sakura, they would call her strong, reliable and confident.

Now, however, she didn't feel strong and confident at all. How could she break so easily from just one single touch?

No, it had been more than just that touch. She wasn't ready for this. She was not ready for Uchiha Sasuke.

What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't even stand his stupid tricks? Would she ever be ready to face him?

Sakura was really tired of hiding though. She would face him, reject him and make him clear that she would never give in to him.

Uchiha Sasuke was not good for her health.

That bastard Jiraiya! Of course he had known what was necessary to convince that idiot. Of course he'd knows how things would went afterwards. After she had been the one that had convinced Sasuke to help them out. If only she could kill that bastard.

Haruno Sakura would not let anyone but herself control her life.

Xxx

The next day, Sakura woke up, feeling a lot better. Today she had to work again. The hospital was calling for her.

During her trip, she heavily sighed. This was so unfair. She had easily killed that murdering bastard the other day. She was strong. Why couldn't she be strong when things involved Sasuke?

_**Because love's ways don't always go the way you want it to…**_Inner Sakura said, for once, serenely.

Sakura sighed again. Her Inner self was so right and yet she wanted her to be so wrong.

She was still in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He would always be prince charming to her. No matter how hard she tired to run away from him or deny it, he would always own the largest part of her heart.

Haruno Sakura was captured by his spell, whether she liked it, or not.

She felt so tired suddenly. She was almost there now. First of all she would have a nice cup of tea. That reminded her, she hadn't had any breakfast yet.

Was it just her, or was it bloody hot all of a sudden? She started to sweat.

_Almost there…_ she thought. _Almost the-_

Haruno Sakura collapsed on the ground, a few yard before the hospital entrance.

She had almost reached the door. Just almost.

Sakura had a weird dream.

She dreamt that she was a princess. Haruno-hime, as everyone had to call her.

A long time ago, she used to see a servant's boy, working at the palace. She couldn't remember him very well alas, but what she did remember was how handsome he had been.

She now, was the princess of a country where time never captured the youth of people. They would stay young forever. It hadn't always been this way. They were cursed by a dreadful witch.

Every day, Sakura was daydreaming about how she would see that boy again. Every day she wished to see him again.

One day, a fairy came by and told her she could bring Sakura-hime to the boy she wished to see.

As the princess happily agreed to come along with the fairy, the fairy took her to the woods. There was a barrack hidden by the leaves.

The fairy told her to go inside, so she would find the boy.

So she did. She went inside and found the most amazing place she'd ever seen.

Inside the sloppy barrack was a place so beautiful, that it could easily rival her own palace.

She wandered through the halls, searching for the boy.

Soon, she found a room which looked like a ballroom. In the middle of the room stood a boy. She couldn't see his face yet, because he was facing the other way. She hoped that it was the boy she had been looking for so long.

As he finally noticed someone else in the room, he turned around and right before she could see his face, Sakura woke up.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Where is Sakura and who took her there? Or is she still on the ground? I don't think so! Who was it? Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi? Gaara? Shikamaru perhaps? Or were it just the nurses from the hospital? Whoever guesses it right gets cookies! I know you want them!**_

_**Kakashi: I would like to have some cookies...**_

_**Me: I don't think so! I have to keep them for the people who guess it right!**_

_**Kakashi: By the time you'll update they won't taste that good anymore.**_

_**Me: I guess you're right... I'll bake some new ones then.**_

_**Kakashi: I'm so happy ::eating his cookie with big happy eyes::**_

_**Review! I only had 12 reviews for the last chapter, I expect a bit more::wink:: I still love you guys! I'll blame it on the vacation! Yet I still had 225 hits... Yeah, shame on you, you leechers! Reading but not reviewing!**_

_**::receives angry glares::**_

_**Me: '::innocently, yet slightly afraid::' Cookies..?**_


	10. Show some remorse!

_**Cookies for everyone who reviewed! Yay:throwing cookies at everyone: Good job to the people who guessed right!  
**_

_**This is one of the (maybe even the one) longest chapter I've written for this story. Damn, that took me a while to typ. My fingers are still hurting.**_

_**Kakashi: Hey, I was finally back in the story!**_

_**Me: Yeah, you enjoyed it?**_

_**Kakashi: You made me faint...**_

_**Me: Hey, you want in or not!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have a lawyer, so I cannot claim anything! Alas T.T**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Show some remorse! 

Sakura woke up, feeling not so well. She felt pretty exhausted.

She looked around and found herself lying in a bed with white sheets covering her body. The room was pretty small, she saw. Sakura realized that someone must have taken her to the hospital, because this was where she was. She saw the sliding door open and the first thing she thought when a person left the room was: he's the one from my dream.

She knew it right away. Unfortunately, he didn't turn around.

Soon after, she fell asleep again, forced by the exhaustion.

Xxx

As she woke up again, it was night. There was a chair placed next to her bed.

It was too dark to see the person's face, but she recognized him by his chakra.

_Sasuke-kun…_

What was he doing here? Had he been here, while she'd been asleep? She would find out soon enough.

The figure moved quietly.

Sakura knew, however, that he now was also awake.

Neither of them spoke.

Sakura had the feeling as though he was still looking through her even though it was pitch black in the small room.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence which had filled the room for several minutes. "Did you bring me here?"

"Aa," he replied. She could nearly feel his disapproving look.

"Why were you the one who brought me here, considering the fact that I was only a few yards away from the hospital and several people were ready to go to work?" she demanded. She was sure that his well known smirk was plastered cockily against his face.

"Sakura, you know I can be very convincing."

She merely frowned her eyebrows at the place where Sasuke was seated. "Who'd found me?"

Again, Sasuke smirked. "You might never know," he replied.

"Then what were you trying to do by being the one to bring me here? Scolding me for not being responsible? Force me into another date?" she sneered.

"Hn," he replied as he had so often.

Sakura sighed out of despair, then she pulled her act together and said: "Fine, just don't answer me. You have a twisted mind, which I will never understand. Leave me alone now. I need to rest to recover and I know that as long as you'll be here, I won't be able to sleep at all."

"I could punch you to sleep," he said, shocking Sakura quite a lot. "But who am I to hurt a woman?"

"Who you are, you ask? You're the coldest bastard I've ever met and I do count in all those twisted asses I've killed. Because you, Sasuke, betrayed your friends and home. You hurt us more than you can imagine!"

"Go out with me again," he ordered. It didn't even sound like a question. He just ordered her to. It was like yet another slap in the face. How could that bastard be so bloody, fucking arrogant?

"You're kidding, right? I'll go out with you as soon as Naruto stops eating ramen for a week! When Shikamaru will run a hundred laps around Konoha! When Lee will start wearing a blue suit! When you will show some fucking remorse, Uchiha! Summary: never!"

Sasuke had listened while his body was tense and his brain was making plans. Then he grinned. "I'll see you in a month," he grinned.

Sakura screamed angrily and threw her pillow after him with such force that it smashed open against the door, which had just been closed by Sasuke.

_You're __so dead, Uchiha, _she thought, biting hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming again. it didn't take too long until she tasted the metal in her mouth. Blood, obviously.

"Kuso! You fucking bastard!" she cursed.

Who the hell did he thought he was? Grinning at he when she was out of her mind due to her anger.

Xxx

Remorse, she said. He would show her damn remorse. Getting Naruto as far as to stop eating ramen for a whole damn week. That shouldn't be too tough. He would bribe him and otherwise he would be threatening him.

Make the retard wear a blue suit would probably be the easiest part. He would just convince that loser that blue was youthful or something.

Sasuke made a face. _Yuk, youthful_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

The hardest part would be to make Shikamaru run a hundred laps. Then he remembered Ino's grin when he had stand before her house. Ino could help out. She would probably love to take credit for hooking them up.

Slowly a plan was forming in his head. Everything would work out, he was sure. Just, how would he be able to show Sakura enough regret? Tricky.

Flowers were cliché and he didn't like cliché.

Then he grinned. Sakura would like a little cliché though.

_Okay, now where is the gift shop here?_ He wondered.

Xxx

"Teme!" an enthusiastic voice yelled. Sasuke felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, while he was looking at some cards.

"Hn," he replied, clearly annoyed. He had to speak to Naruto anyway, but he'd rather encounter him somewhere more convenient for him. Not while he was standing in a gift shop, surrounded by Teddy bears and heart shaped cards.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked Sasuke.

Anyway, things would speed up like this.

"You have to stop eating ramen for a week," he told him straight to the point.

That was when Naruto looked so amazingly like Hinata that even Sasuke looked surprised.

Indeed, the foxboy had fainted.

Sasuke was looking at the orange mess on the ground, that was supposed to be his best friend. He pushed a few times with his foot against Naruto. As he didn't move, Sasuke shrugged and paid for his stuff.

Meanwhile, Naruto had regained consciousness and helped himself to his feet.

"Teme! What the hell were you talking about?" he screamed.

"What I was talking about? Would you like to see me and Sakura together?" he asked bluntly. This question made Naruto curious. "Why?"

"Do you?" Sasuke repeated.

"Well, sure! That would be cool." Naruto looked slightly confused.

Sasuke told him what Sakura had said to him, while they went outside.

"Hmm, and you really think it'll work?" Naruto asked, not really convinced. He scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke looked at him and made a decision.

He told Naruto what Sakura'd said to him again and explained his plans. The Kyuubi boy beamed. "I wanna help!"

Sasuke smirked. "You can help indeed."

"Do I really have to stop eating ramen for a week?" Naruto whined.

"Yes. Moreover, you have to make sure that Sakura'll notice."

"That won't be a problem," Naruto grinned.

"Good. Now you have to help me with the Lee problem. Since he doesn't really like the idea of me and his 'youthful flower' together, we have to think of something. For instance, starting with the source."

"What do you mean?" His friend asked confused.

"Who's Lee's biggest roll model?"

Naruto grinned. "Gai-sensei."

"Right, and who is Gai's biggest rival?"

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Kakashi-sensei."  
"There you are," he smirked.

Xxx

It only took them ten minutes to find Kakashi in his favorite book store.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need you to wear this," Naruto started, pulling a blue spandex suit out of nowhere.

Kakashi blinked twice, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he, as well, fainted.

Naruto grinned. "Teme, you have a funny effect on people."

"Dobe, you were the one that made him faint," he scolded.

"Cool, I've always wanted to do that," he grinned foxily.

"First Hinata, now Kakashi huh?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. Unfortunately these people had to help him. A total dobe and a perverted sensei.

Kakashi regained consciousness and got to his feet.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

Again, Sasuke explained the story.

"Summary," Naruto added, "Sasuke-teme screw up and we have to even out the mess."

Kakashi nodded, but Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Whatever. We just need you to wear this." Sasuke glared at his former sensei, who had started to laugh.

"You know, there is a far more easy way to achieve all this." Kakashi smiled at them. "I only have to subtly suggest that blue would be more youthful than green. That would do the job as well. Moreover, it would prevent me from wearing that thing." He pointed at the blue suit as if it would kill him. "Please put it away, it makes me shiver."

Sasuke shrugged. "How fast can this be done?" he asked, while Naruto was stuffing the blue suit carefully back in his bag. He was whispering words to it. Very suspicious.

Kakashi flipped a page of one of the perverted books. "Gai is out of town. He won't be back before next week, so I guess you'll have to wait."

"I don't care," Sasuke replied. "As long as it's done within a month. I promised Sakura I would be back in a month."

Kakashi shrugged at this statement. He glanced over to Sasuke with his normal eye. "Consider it done."

Sasuke nodded approvingly. "Good."

They said goodbye and left the shop.

A few people who had passed the shop started talking about the boys as soon as they left the perverted store.

"Where will we be going now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ino's place," Sasuke merely said.

They walked to Ino's house and found her opening her door. She looked surprised as she saw Sasuke and Naruto in front of her house.

"Mission?" she asked.

"You could say that," Sasuke replied. "Can we talk to you?"

Xxx

Stupid. Cocky. Bastard.

How had he been able to manage this? Lee had told her Sasuke'd nothing to do with it.

She didn't believe it, though.

It had all happened just a few minutes ago. Lee had greeted her in a BLUE. SPANDEX. SUIT. It was fucking unbelievable. How could he have made Lee wear blue?

Che, next thing Naruto would stop eating ramen for a whole damn week. She chuckled slightly at the idea.

Yeah, as if…

Xxx

Several days later, Sakura was looking for Naruto. She obviously checked Ichiraku Ramen first. Funny enough, he wasn't there. She knew he wasn't on a mission at the moment.

Sakura didn't trust it at all. She asked the owner if he'd seen Naruto.

"No, I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I haven't seen him for at least a week. Is he ill? Please send him my regard when you see him."

Bloody. FUCKING. HELL.

She trusted that Naruto hadn't had any instant ramen as well.

There were two more things left, she had said. Only one of them would be something she could interfere in though.

Bastard. Why had he taken it literally?

There was no way that he could actually make Shikamaru run a hundred laps around Konoha, though. Im-pos-si-ble. No way. _But_, so she thought anxiously, _the other things had just seemed as impossible, yet Sasuke-kun made them happen_. For all she knew, it could be a piece of cake to him…

Xxx

A few more days later, a board caught Sakura's attention. The text written on it said:

_Shinobi Stamina Training._

_Every shinobi, chunin and up,_

_has to take the stamina test._

_You are supposed to be _

_capable of running a hundred_

_laps around the village._

She read the further details and was flabbergasted. This was nuts. She could never run a freaking hundred laps around Konoha.

Xxx

That afternoon, someone was knocking on her door. She went downstairs and opened the door.

What she saw amazed her. Someone had put a huge vase of flowers in front of her door. She went inside, smelling the beautiful flowers. She just put them down as she heard the knocking again. swiftly, she went to her door again, only to find nobody standing in front of it. on the floor, she saw a huge card in a red envelop.

She opened it and found the sweetest card she'd ever seen. As she opened the card, she found sweet words written all over it, surrounding the word 'sorry'.

A smile emerged on her face. He surely was putting some effort in it.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, you can come out now," she said.

But instead of Sasuke, three little ninjas appeared from behind the bushes. They were probably still in the academy, because they were too young to be real ninjas already.

One of them was carrying a large Teddy bear.

"Now you're really overdoing this," she muttered under her breath.

The three were smiling at her brightly.

"Hey you guys. Were you putting all those things in front of my door?" she asked gently.

The three of them nodded.

"And what were you getting in return?" she asked.

"Onii-san promised us to learn us how to throw shurikens properly," one of the two boys said.

"I see. Well, I promise you to learn you how to control your chakra anytime, when you tell me where that onii-san is, now."

The three looked at each other, then nodded.

"He's over there, the good-looking onii-san," the girl blushed, pointing over yonder.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato," she said gently, quickly making her way towards that direction.

Before she really approached his hiding spot, Sasuke had already decided to show himself.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything," he said regretfully.

Sakura smiled at him. "It's alright, just stop the stamina training please."

"I can't. Once I had proposed the idea to the Hokage, she became really enthusiastic about it. I don't think I can actually stop her…" He looked at Sakura.

She winced and moaned. "I cannot run a hundred laps around the village!"

Sasuke smirked. "If you collapse, then I'll carry you around."  
Sakura blushed slightly. "That could work."

"So, are you going on a second date with me?" he asked straight to the point. Well, at least it was a question now.

"No more games?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"No more games, how about you?" he asked in return.

"No more games, I promise." She nodded in agreement.

"Good. How about: I'll pick you up after the stupid stamina training," Sasuke suggested.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Make that the day after. I don't think I'll be able to do anything afterwards. By the way, how stupid it may be, it was still your idea, you know."

"You had your hand in it too," he smirked.

She smiled in return.

"Oh, and by the way, Sasuke kun," she said, "Thank you for bringing me over to the hospital."

He smirked back. "No big deal."

* * *

_**Me: Okay, stop it NOW Kakashi.**_

_**Kakashi, grinning madly and flipping pages of his book at the speed of lightening: I can't! It's too good!**_

_**Me: What are you actually reading?**_

_**Kakashi: Your stories.**_

_**Me: Well, okay, I think I'm cool with that...**_

_**(Just kidding people! I'm not bragging, no really, I'm waaaaaaaaay too modest :winkwink:)**_

_**Review and make me happy! Mhuahahahhahaha!**_

_**Next time: Sasuke and Sakura are getting along better now? How will things proceed?**_


	11. Fanboy

**To start with, this chapter is not as long as the previous chapter, but I still hope you'll like it! A lot of characters are in it and I ha-**

**Kakashi: OH MY KAMI-SAMA! I'm in it! I'm in it. **

**Me: Actually no... You're name is being mentioned a few times, but really, that's it...**

**Kakashi, still drooling about being named in the story. He's staring dreamy at the wall in front of him.**

**Me: Kakashi, if you burn any holes into the wall by staring at it, you will pay for it.**

**Kakashi: I'm stronger than you! Mhuahhaha!**

**Me: I meant as in really paying... with money... Oh, and you have a little bit of saliva over there... ::mumblin:: gross.**

**Kakashi: Oh... yeah, sorry.**

**Disclaimer, this time done by Gaara: Che, she doesn't own Naruto, as if she would be good enough for that. **

**Me: You forgot something, oh great Kazekage.**

**Gaara: Are you questioning me?**

**Me, gulps: No...**

**Tobi (yeah people, Tobi, specially inserted for Coscat, I'm sorry it's late!): Lemme say it! She passed her driving exam! **

**Me: Oh yeah! (We poor Dutch people are allowed to drive at age 18...)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fanboy 

"Three. Two. One. Go!" The Hokage yelled with her voice full of authority.

A large group of shinobi started to run. There were chuunin, jounin and ANBU.

Level chuunin and up, meant that even Kakashi and the other senseis had to run.

Gai and Lee were running like they'd never done anything else, which was kind of true of course.

"Lee, let's make this two hundred laps!" Gai shouted.

"Hai, Gai-seisei!" Lee shouted back, the two of them ran for it. "If we can't make it Gai-sensei, then I will do five-hundred push-ups! And if I cannot do five-hundred push-ups, I will do a thousand sit-ups!"

Everybody except Gai had stopped listening and were shaking their head in pity.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were running side by side.

"Good job, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"Are you being sarcastic or what, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I think this is actually good for all of us, once a while," he replied seriously.

"You should leave the thinking to other people," Sasuke grunted.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto replied. "According to Hinata-chan, I am a wonderful person." He looked very proud of himself.

"By the by, where is Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking around curiously.

Naruto looked stunned for a few seconds, before he yelled: "Oh crap!" Then he ran for it.

"Where the hell is that dobe going?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He had clearly not bothered to listen to their conversation.

"Looking for Hinata, I guess," Sakura smiled gently. Sasuke smirked. "Loser," he said.

They continued running at the same pace. After half an hour, Sasuke asked: "Can you go faster?" Sakura smirked. "Are you kidding me? This was just a warming up round."

"Then let's go."

They speeded up and assed a few chuunin.

"So, what were you planning to do, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

She was talking about their date tonight, obviously. Sasuke had already thought about that. He wasn't planning to tell her yet, though. He looked over to her and gazed in her jade eyes. they were pretty as always and so was she. Even though they were running for quite a while now, they had run about a third of the laps at the moment, she wasn't covered in sweat. It was a shame that she hadn't given in to him earlier.

"I'm not going to tell you yet," he replied mysteriously. Sakura looked surprised, but he let it be for the time being.

Xxx

"Damn, those freaking last laps nearly killed me," Sakura panted. She was leaning against a wall, trembling on her legs. "I won't ever suggest anything so stupid and suicidal anymore," she swore.

Sasuke himself didn't look totally unfazed as well. He looked pretty exhausted. "I surely don't hope so," he grunted.

"It was genius of you, though," Sakura said astonished. "It really was the only way to make Shikamaru run a hundred laps around Konoha." She grinned at him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You truly can achieve anything, Uchiha Sasuke," she grinned and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Sakura made some handseals. Right before she made the last one, she winked at him.

Sasuke could have sworn, he heard a soft whisper saying: "I'll see you tomorrow… Sa-su-ke-kun."  
Slowly, a smirk appeared no his face. She had figured out his jutsu.

Sasuke made his way home. He walked slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He thought about Sakura. She was putting him into a lot of trouble. Somehow, he didn't wonder if she was worth all this trouble. It just seemed to make sense. He had put her into a lot of trouble too. As he had left the village, she'd been there to stop him. The weak Sakura had tried to stop him. She'd wanted to give her life to him. Sakura had wanted to join him on his journey. Even though she couldn't even have done a damn thing to help him at that time. She would probably have died right away. Yet, she'd been ready to put her life on the line for him.

He had treated her as though she was trash. Despite all the fangirls he had, she'd always been there for him.

In return, he had knocked her out. She wouldn't have been any help to him. He had been selfish and conceited. Seriously, why were those fucking girls so interested in him?

He felt really bad for the way he'd treated Sakura. He was going to make it up to her.

Sasuke realized that things were different now.

First of all, she had changed. From a weak, annoying girl into a strong and beautiful young woman. He liked her the way she made him struggle for her attention. Could it be that he was becoming a fanboy of her?

Sasuke shook his head in confusion. Then he cleared his mind to continue his thinking.

Okay, second of all, he had changed. For the good that was. Instead of a self-centered, conceited jerk, he had finally been able to accept the help of friends and allies. He no longer though he could do everything all by himself. Part of growing up, his mother would probably say.

Moreover, he had showed Sakura that he was sorry for what he'd done.

Sakura… at the end of the test she had been sweating a lot. Her pink hair had been plastered against her skin. Annoyed by the feeling of it, she had tied it together in her neck. Her jade eyes had sparkled with burning spirit. Her long legs had trembled, trying to support her slender body.

His mind was putting images in his head. How would she look when she would be sweating like that after they… No! why was he thinking about those things? Uchiha Sasuke was many things, but he certainly was not a pervert. Damn, he would not become like his perverted sensei.

What the hell was he thinking?

But then, why would he ask her out if he didn't want to get involved with her in any kind of way?

To begin with, he had only wanted to go on a date with her just to make things up to her. to make up everything he'd done wrong to begin with. She had offered him everything a person could give to someone else. She had offered him her heart and love. He had just stepped on it and crushed it with his heavy weight of conceitedness and egoism.

Yet, totally unexpectedly, she had refused to go out with him. Somewhere between then and now, he had started to put a whole lot of effort in persuading her to change her mind.

What could have been a simple date, had turned out to be a whole lot of trouble.

_But_, so he wondered, _would it have been a simple date to start with_? _And why does it seem so awfully much like I am becoming a fanboy of her?_ He thought she was truly amazing. It was obvious that she intrigued him a hell of a lot…

Meanwhile, Sasuke had walked all the way to the Uchiha estate. He had brushed his teeth, changed into his sleeping garments; which consisted only of a navy blue boxer, due to the hot days. He was lying in his bed, staring holes in the ceiling. The last disturbing though that crossed his mind, before he feel asleep was: _could it be that I am falling for the pink-haired girl?_

Xxx

Sakura yawned, looked at her alarm clock sleepily, turned over and closed her eyes again.

Within three seconds, she had opened her eyes again, turned around and started at her alarm clock once again. This time, she shrieked instead of yawning, though.

She had overslept her bloody alarm clock. In ten minutes, she had a class of medic nins to teach. She couldn't even skip the school for today, since she was the only teacher and only taught her students once every week.

Quickly, she jumped out of her bed and instantly regretted this overenthusiastic move. Her muscles were hurting like hell. Every move she made hurt like her muscles were about to be torn apart.

She didn't had the time to take it easy, so she just had to bear with it a little longer.

She changed into her working outfit, quickly made and ate her breakfast. Then she thanked kami-sama for giving her the ability to transport herself.

Ten seconds before the last bell rang, she was standing behind her desk in front of her class. She let out a sigh and almost choked on her own saliva as she saw Sasuke leaning against the door.

The bell rang and her students were entering the classroom. A few girls were whispering excited as they saw Sasuke in their class.

Sakura didn't have the time to talk to Sasuke, since her class had to start, so she said: "Please take a seat, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded, walked over to a desk and place himself behind it. He crossed his arms and waited for her to begin today's lesson. The girls were clearly disappointed that he hadn't seated himself closer to them.

Sakura gulped as she saw Sasuke's onyx eyes piercing her jade ones. He looked at her intensely and she cocked her head away to face the class.

During the whole hour, she could feel Sasuke's gaze burning on her.

Sakura was happy, that he seemed to be interested in what she was teaching her class.

She was carefully choosing her words, trying not to be distracted by Sasuke's gaze, which she imagined to be very intense and smoldering. That was not really a helpful thought, though. Her cheeks coloured slightly as she thought of what her students might be thinking, when they noticed him at her.

That reminded her, they would go on a date today. Since she had to work all day, they'd probably go out tonight. She wondered where they might be going. Sakura let her mind drift away for a short while. What would they be doing on a date, which he had prepared? She would be the first girl to go on a date with the Uchiha Sasuke.

Suddenly, she noticed a raised hand and a few faced who were clearly questioning her.

"Hai?" she allowed the student to speak.

"Ano… Haruno-sensei, we were wondering why you would grin madly when you're talking about healing vital organs…" the student asked.

Sakura flushed. _Oh kami-sama… busted_, she though. She could almost feel the huge smirk on Sasuke's face. This was going to be a long day.

Xxx

Sasuke had already been joining her classes for three hours now. He hadn't spoken to her yet, but she had to admit: he was making her quite nervous.

That was why she would go over to him after this hour. To ask him what he was doing here. She had gathered her courage… well, actually, it was more a nerve kind of thing.

She didn't mind it that much, though, having him here in her class that was. It was like she was having her own fanboy. A fanboy called Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura smiled slightly. She didn't mind this at all.

After her lesson, she waited for all her students to leave the classroom and walked over to Sasuke. She took her seat next to him. Then she looked over to him and smiled. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she said, awaiting his reaction.

Sasuke smirked in return. "Aa."

"Remember the time when you accidentally kissed Naruto?" she snickered.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly not liking where this was going.

"First step to become best friends," she smiled happily, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Then how about: Sasuke-kúúúún!" Sasuke smirked, imitating a girly voice. Even though it sounded childish, he somehow managed to make it sound sexy as well.

Sakura made a face. "Long time ago," she waved it away.

"Aa," he replied. "You used to watch me back then. Now I'm here to watch you."

"Do you like what you see?" Sakura asked. Then she blushed and stuttered, trying to cover her mistake up: "I-I didn't m-mean to make it sound like t-that!"

"I know," he smirked. "But I actually do like what I see."

Sakura looked away, not able to look him straight in the eyes. As she dared to look back, she saw Sasuke sitting on her desk.

He looked at her and lowered his head. Gently, he kissed her and when he pulled away, he said: "Your next class is here. I'll see you tonight." Then he got to his feet and they saw the students entering the room.

They were looking at their sensei as if she had grown another head. After all, she had been kissing the stoic Uchiha.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he smirked, looking at the embarrassed Sakura. She nodded, though she was still confused.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, here's a question for you: I don't know what Sasuke and Sakura should do on their first date.. I have this story called, dating the Uchiha, which is basically about their dates, but this is different and Sasuke is a bit different too... SO if anyone has a good idea for a first date, that person's idea will be used in the next chapter and the person will get the full credits of the suggestion! Yay!**

**Please help Sasuke and Sakura going through something as difficult as a first date! Please review and help the Sakura-finally-wants-to-go-out-on-a-date-with-Sasuke-yay! foundation! Help and support are very much appreciated!**

**Till next time!**

**Kakashi: Damn, too late again T.T Well my dear students and readers, I got lost on the road of life again and -**

**Me: Shutting you down here!**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Kakashi, realizing he can't speak anymore: ...!  
**


	12. Onyx and Jade

**So people! Here it is! The next chapter! Damn, that costed me hell of a lot tears, pain, blood, sweat and ink. Really now, I write my stories on a blocknote first. I now, it's kinda double, but it works for me perfectly! I hope you like it.**

**As to the credits i promised: I used **_Coscat_**'s idea for it. Half of it was also suggested by **_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_**. So, I decided to give the full credits to Coscat and dedicate this chapter to: **

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

**For being a great reviewer for my stories! Thank you so much! I love your reviews!**

**As for the disclaimer, I invited Shikamaru to do the disclaimer, but he was too lazy to arrive, so for once, Kakashi was on time (clearly desperate if you ask me) and wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: Yes, finally my dear students, I can speak to you again. That means I'm allowed to speak again. The hime writing this story was friendly enough to cut the -**

**Me: Get to the point already. You're starting to sound like Gai.  
**

**Kakashi: She doesn't own it.**

**Me, glaring: You could have done that the first time.**

**Kakashi: Give me more lines!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Onyx and Jade. 

Sakura nervously got to her feet as the doorbell rang. She opened the door, which granted entrance to her house.

"Sasuke-kun," she smiled. He was right on time.

"I thought I'd take the normal way in," he smirked.

"You're ready to go?" he asked, eying her from top to toe.

"Hai hai!" Sakura replied happily. "So, where are we going?" she asked, while she locked the door.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied mysteriously.

They walked for a little while and slowly, the sun was vanishing, leaving darkness behind.

Sasuke glanced at the sky and turned to the right. Sakura followed him, and suddenly she realized where they were going.

'The training grounds?" she mumbled, surprised. "Were you planning on sparring or what?" she snickered.

A faint smile appeared on Sasuke's usual stoic face. "Not precisely…" he replied, still not revealing his exact plans.

Even though the sun had now set, it sill wasn't fully dark yet.

Sakura glanced at the sky and noticed, to her surprise, that it was full moon.

Sasuke saw her staring and smirked. She now, glanced over to him and asked: "Did you plan this?"

He kept the mysterious smirk on his face and said: "Who knows."

She'd always dreamt of going on an outdoors date at full moon. She loved the full moon. Even though it would be night time, everything would still be visible. She now was on her dreamdate with her dreamboy. Sakura kept on following Sasuke in anticipation, for the rest had yet to come.

Soon, they ended up at the training ground they used to train back when they were still genin.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, not really knowing what to say.

As they approached a tree, they'd clearly been heading for, she noticed something really odd.

"A basket? Don't tell me you were planning on having a picknick at night?"

"No, better. We're having a picknick on night, during full moon at our former training place," he defined.

Sakura glanced at him, before she looked back at the basket, waiting for her.

"Wow. That's pretty unique." Sakura seemed to appreciate it though.

Sasuke grasped her hand and dragged her with him. They sat down on a spread out blanket.

Sasuke was glancing at his date. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Then you'll be happy, we have some food with us here," he smirked.

Sakura looked at him with her gentle eyes, focusing on his dark ones.

"Did you plan this all by yourself?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"I didn't know you were so… romantic." She looked at him and tilted her head a little to the right.

Sasuke's face became stoic again. It always did, when he was hiding his true emotions."

"I really like it, though," she said, trying to comfort him.

"My parents' first date was like this. My mother told me about it," he said, looking into her jade eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gazed back at him. She wanted to comfort him. He'd experienced way too much pain at such a young age.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her sudden change. Then he let himself for once, drift away in his feelings and wrapped his arms around her as well. he responded to her soft kiss and deepened it.

Sakura had woven one of her hands through his silky black hair.

They were losing themselves into their feelings, which were pushed away for so long.

When they finally backed away, they were gazing in each other's eyes. Jade orbs captured by the mesmerizing power of the onyx ones. Onyx eyes locked by the beautiful, innocent jade ones.

"Sh-Shall we eat now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered, looking away, while a pink blush covered her cheeks.

"Aa," Sasuke muttered. He was still stunned by the effect she had on him.

Slowly, he reached for the basket with food and eating supplies. He unpacked it, offering her one of the plates.

Silently, they both ate.

When they were finished, Sakura packed everything away again.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded.

Like a real gentleman, Sasuke got to his feet and helped her to her feet as well.  
together, they walked through the woods, connecting the Konoha training grounds with the outer world.

They'd been here many times before and knew it thoroughly.

Ever since Sakura'd a crush on Sasuke, she'd wanted to go out with him. Now it was happening, but she wasn't quite sure why he'd suddenly changed his mind.

As she was thinking about it, she could suddenly feel how Sasuke grabbed her hand. As she glanced at him, she saw him still looking straight ahead. Yet, she noticed the slightest blush on his cheeks. She smiled inwardly.

"Sasuke-kun," she asked after a short while. "Why did you suddenly want to date me? I mean… you used to be pretty… you turned me down very often," she concluded.

"Hn." For a moment he stayed silent. Then: "I don't now. I felt attracted, I guess," he stated bluntly.

"Attracted?" she repeated confused.

"Aa… You were toying with me, Sakura. I like to be in control."

Sakura grinned wickedly. "You mean back when I captured you?"

"Che, you enjoyed it a little bit too much in my opinion." He was giving her the Uchiha glare.

Sakura kept her wicked grin. "Well, it doesn't occur very often, that you have to seduce the Uchiha," she winked.

"You call that seducing? It was more like sexual harassment."  
Sakura looked at him. "You enjoyed it, Sasuke-kun. Admit it already!"

He still was gazing in front of him, stubbornly. "Hn."

In two seconds, he was pinned against a nearby tree. Sakura was kissing him fiercely, moaning his name every now and then.

Sasuke wasn't prepared for this, but he surely didn't mind. He deepened their kiss even more.

"You enjoy it, don't you, Sa-su-ke-kun?" she teased him.

"Kuso! I do, happy now?" Sasuke crushed his mouth against hers again. he made a quick move and pinned her against the tree. He switched the roles and Sakura didn't mind.

Panting heavily, they broke apart. Lust was visible in both pair of eyes.

Onyx met jade and jade met onyx. They both smirked, longing for more. They both knew there would be more soon enough. Just not yet. It had all just started.

Sakura grasped Sasuke's shirt and she pulled him closer. Just before he kissed her again, his Sharingan flashed, like it always did when he was about to lose himself.

With all his strength and willpower, which was pretty much indeed, he regained his self control.

Not here, not now, but soon. He could sense in her too. Her eyes were promising him: soon.

Xxx

Sasuke and Sakura had walked back to the place where they had left the basket to wait for them. Sakura felt anxious about the ending of the night. How would it end? Would he just tell her goodbye? Would he kiss her? Would they… well…

_**You mean hot, wild SEX?! **_Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura flushed by the idea. She felt as though she had a fever. Her cheeks became the darkest shade of pink and even her ears were glowing.

_Shut up!_

_**Admit it! You were thinking about it! Teehee! Who wouldn't? Isn't he like the hottest guy in the whole village? No, even better, name one person you met who was hotter, than our Sasu-chan!**_

_Sasu-chan? When did I came up with that?_ She asked herself.

_**You? I came up with it! Look at the boy! Look at him, and say you're not dreaming about it!**_

_Sasuke-kun is giving us a weird look…_ Sakura noticed. She smiled at him. He had taken his seat next to him.

_**No, he isn't. He's just giving you the weird look! I can't believe you won't let me out! I would know what to do with such a hot guy!**_

_That's exactly the point. I let you out when I had to seduce him. _

_**It's not that you mind! You were in control when you pushed him against the tree!**_

_Shutting. You. Down._

_**No!**_

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Sure, sure!" Sakura replied, waving his 'crazy' ideas away. "Why wouldn't it be?" She laughed nervously.

"You looked so… different a second ago. Just like you had a fever, or something." Sasuke laid his hand on her forehead.

_**This is it! Grab him! Kiss him! Grope him! You know you want to! I know he wants to!**_

_Exactly. Why. I. Shut. You. Down._

"I'm fine, really! Don't worry about it."

"Okay, you're the expert." Sasuke was smirking at her. Sakura found herself having a hard time to deny, that she didn't thought of certain things.

_**Kyaa!**_ Inner Sakura was punching into the open air.

Outer Sakura was very aware of his hand, which was still positioned on her face. Slowly it was gliding down now, cupping her cheek.

It definitely felt different from the time he did that, to distract her and win his little game. This Sasuke was different. She could feel that he cared about her. That was why her Inner self didn't warn her this time. She had willingly accepted his invitation and was curious about how things would work out.

Even though he didn't kiss her, it felt really intimate. Only watching into each other's eyes could be pretty intense too. As soon as he pulled his hand back, Sakura blushed and looked the other way, ignoring the thing her Inner mind was shouting at her. (_**Kiss him! Grope him! Make love to him! Otherwise, let me do it!**_)

She pushed her away and enjoyed the time she'd left with Sasuke here tonight. She looked at the bright sky and the full moon. The stars were everywhere. They both were leaning against the same tree. It kind of reminded her of the time they spend together before they killed Itachi. Just now, it wasn't a game anymore. Things were starting to get real.

Xxx

They finished their date in front of Sakura's house. Sasuke had walked her home and now, they were standing in front of her house.

"I really liked it tonight," Sakura smiled.

"Aa. I told you," he smirked.

"Don't get too cocky, Uchiha!" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm not being cocky." His smirk was growing wider. His onyx eyes piercing her fierce jade ones.

Still smirking, he lowered his head and kissed her. "I loved it too," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sa-ku-ra," he whispered seductively.

She gulped. "Sasuke-kun," she repeated.

He was staring down upon her, his eyes smouldering.

"Good night, Sakura," he said huskily.

"Good night," she replied confused.

Upstairs, her feminine room was waiting for her. Once lying on her bed, she grabbed a fluffy pillow and hugged it. Then she picked up the old team seven picture and looked at her twelve-year old self. Excited that she would be in the same picture as her big crush, a.k.a. Uchiha 'ice-cube' Sasuke. However, he didn't look too happy. She studied his face. It was seven years ago now.

_Took it seven years to melt down?_ She thought. _You must've had and ice block like the size of the snow country wrapped around your heart._ Then she smiled. _Arigato, Sasuke-kun, for letting me into your heart._

She looked at the picture for another second and laid it down again, then.

With a smile on her face, she recalled the date, including his hot lips, covering hers in desire for more.

Sasuke-kun, I love you… Are you starting to love me after all? She wondered.

He cared enough about her, to chase her down the whole village.

Sasuke was certainly not the mainstream kind of guy. Somehow though, he seemed to have a human side, waiting for its turn to finally show itself. Sakura had the feeling, that this would soon be revealed.

She made her resolve. Once the time was right, she wouldn't back away. She would finally stand up to her feelings and accept the fact that she was still in love with the Uchiha.

He'd captured her heart, like she'd captured him almost a year ago. Now, he was mesmerizing her with his onyx eyes to stay. She willingly obeyed. Finally. She'd been stuck, but he had come to free her. Yet, at the same time, he was busy bounding her to him. How ever this may end, she swore herself she wouldn't regret any of it.

Because when onyx meets jade, everything was right, everything felt comfortable.

If she had a choice, she would choose to look in those eyes forever.

Dark onyx and bright jade. When they were combined, they were unstoppable. Lethal to those who dared to stand up to them, because when the red flashed and the jade would make the ground devour one, anyone would die.

Just like his brother.

* * *

**Yosh! I finished this horrible-to-write-chapter! Trash I tell you! Trash! Let me know if it was any good. I was having a real hard time writing this, but it finally is there now.**

**Gai: Oh how youthful this is! This is youthful love, blossoming in their springtime of the neverending, everlasting youth!**

**Lee: Oh Gai-sensei! How well said! I have this question for you, what is more youthful than youthfulness?**

**Gai: Oh Lee! My youthful student. I didn't know there was such a thing as more than youthfulness! What a fool I've been! I must know what is more youthful than youthfulness, in order to achieve it! Tell me my dear student!**

**Lee: The answer is more youthfulness!**

**Gai: Lee! How wonderful! For it happens to be ours already! But, we have to keep on training in order to stay as youthful as we are!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei! Even though Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san's love is youthful and blooming, I will not and will never accept defeat before I am truly defeated! I will still try to gain my sweet blossom's love!**

**Kakashi: Yare, yare.**

**Gai: Kakashi! My eternal rival! I was not aware of the fact that you too were here! Such a coincidence, such a youthful coincidence! Let's take this chance and have another youthful match.**

**Kakashi: Look, a dead bird is flying over you.**

**Gai: Where? Where I ask you?!**

**Kakashi: You lose.**

**Gai: Noes! That makes it 245-245! I will have my youthful comeback!**

**Me: Please people, please help me! Review!**

**Oh, how much of the not-actually-being-part-of-the-story-stuff! But it's so much fun! Forgive me!  
**


	13. Captured once again?

**And the story continues here! Oh all my beloved fans!**

**Disclaimer, by Hanatarou, who trips over his own feet: Itai... Oh, I don't belong in this story... Hello dear readers. I was asked to do the disclaimer and tell everyone, that sadly enough, none of Naruto belongs to her, nor anything of Bleach.**

**Me: But if Bleach belonged to me, I would give you a greater part, Hanatarou!**

**Hanatarou: Oh, thank you, but I don't think I would be capable of handling more...**

**Me: Isn't he ADORABLE?**

**Hush! Now go and read! (and review! DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW PEOPLE! Otherwise, the handpuppet Beelzenef from Nekozawa ****Umehito will curse you all! Mhuahahahaha!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Captured once again? 

Sasuke was restless. Ever since his date with Sakura, he felt restless.

Even now, now he was on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto, he couldn't really concentrate. Every time they encountered enemy shinobi, he found himself highly annoyed. He slammed them down like they were just a bunch of wooden dummies.

"Sasuke-teme, is something wrong?" Naruto asked his clearly annoyed teammate.

"Hn."

"I think he's sexually frustrated," Kakashi nodded wisely. This remark earned him a slap over the head by Sasuke. "Next time, I'll destroy your Icha Icha," he said.

Kakashi shut his mouth, but Naruto was still unsatisfied. Suddenly he grinned wickedly. "I know what's wrong! Sasuke-teme here, misses Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi and Naruto started snickering as they saw the smallest blush on Sasuke's face.

They started teasing poor Sasuke.

"I heard Kiba chatting with some other guys. He told them he wanted to ask Hinata out on a date," he replied casually to the teasing.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs.

Kakashi shoot his head in pity at the stupidity of his former student. Sasuke glared annoyed at him. "Oh, and that Jiraiya-pervert has decided to stop writing. He said something about wanted to devote his life to more important things," Sasuke said coolly.

Kakashi screamed even louder, than Naruto, completely drowning the poor fox-boy's voice.

Then, Kakashi, the oh so great copy ninja, passed out, falling at least ten foot down.

Naruto snapped out of his monologue for a second, watching their elder teammate falling. "Oi, teme." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Nice one." A grin spread over his face. "This time, _you_ were definitely the one to make him faint."

"Hn. Deserves him right." The Uchiha smirked.

It definitely had been a good one.

Together, the shinobi helped Kakashi to his feet.

Sasuke explained to him, that it'd only been a joke.

With tears in his eyes, Kakashi gazed at him. "Sasuke-kun! My hero!"

He'd clearly forgotten, that it was Sasuke in the first place, who had told him.

Memory clearly messed up due to too much porn, Sasuke mentally noted.

Xxx

"He's okay, he's okay!" Sakura sighed happily. She'd just finished an operation and the boy in question was going to be fine. The happy parents were all over her, thanking her for saving their boy's life.

Her work definitely made her feel good.

On the other hand, Sakura felt exhausted. She excused herself and found someone to fill in her position. Then she went to the Hokage's office.

She knocked twice, before entering.

Large piles of books and paper were lying on the Godaime's desk. It seemed as if she was very busy, but Sakura knew better. On the other side of the books were a lot of sake bottles waiting to be emptied.

Sakura looked a lot like Tsunade, but she definitely didn't like the taste of sake.

Her shishou had let her try it once in a drunk mood. Yet, Sakura couldn't see why Tsunade liked it so much. It had to be about the alcohol within it. Now she wasn't allowed to gamble anymore, that must've been her resort. The Konoha sake consumption had increased, but not because the citizens suddenly were drinking more. Tsunade, the oh so powerful Hokage, had just increased her drinking, elaborating her drinking _problem._

"Shishou?" Sakura called out.

A blonde head appeared from behind one of the larger piles. The Godaime's cheeks were covered by a slight blush. Her eyes didn't look too sober as well.

"Hai?"

"Have you been drinking again?" Sakura sighed. She told her again and again to stop her drinking and become more responsible, but it was hopeless.

"I'm sure, that's not why you're here." A small hiccup escaped the elder woman's mouth.

"Hai, hai," the pink-haired kunoichi replied.

"So… How was your date with the Uchiha going? Are we in reproduction yet?" asked the Hokage bluntly, dragging herself to her feel, measuring Sakura's temperature.

"Shishou!" Sakura blushed. "That's certainly not what I'm here for!" Then she scowled. "How do you know about our date, by the way?"

"Oh please," Tsunade waved casually. "Who doesn't?" Sakura's eyes widened. "But let's finally get to the point now."

Sakura swallowed. "Sure. I was wondering if I could get a break from the hospital and do some missions perhaps. You know stretching my legs," she joked.

Tsunade frowned. "Let me think about it. I'll see what I can do. Just stay there a little longer. Though, I'm sure Ino and your students could take over for a while."

"Arigato, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura replied.

It was then, that Shizune stormed inside the office with a scroll in her hand, shouting: "He's captured, he's captured!" Then she tripped over Tonton.

The scroll flew through the room and Sakura caught it easily.

"Who's been captured?" Tsunade frowned. Sakura'd opened the scroll and read it quickly. "Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Apparently, Sasuke is being held somewhere," Sakura once again replied. She spoke with a patience, she didn't feel.

"Then what the hell happened?" Tsunade was out of her mind now. Furiously, she looked at Shizune.

"W-Well, Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun managed to escape. It seemed like Akatsuke was hunting them down, but at the end, it was Kabuto who took Sasuke-kun with him. Against his will that is," she added quickly, noticing her shishou's angry expression.

"There you go, Sakura. This will be your mission. You'll need two other team members. Who's it going to be?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto aren't back yet, right? So I'll take Neji-san and Lee-san with me," Sakura mused. Then she looked at the Hokage for her approval. She just nodded in return. "You'll leave immediately. Go and pack. I'll inform the Hyuga and his teammate. Since Hyuga's ability can be very helpful in here, I will make him team leader. No offence, Sakura, you know that." Tsunade looked at her apprentice.

"Oss!" Sakura saluted. Then she stormed out of the office, ready to pack her things.

Xxx

Sasuke was cursing himself. How the hell had it been possible for such a lame ass bastard as Kabuto, to actually capture him? He almost felt ashamed.

Sakura'd deserved credit for her capture, but the medic had just ambushed him and shut his chakra and nerve system down. Then he'd dragged him here into a dark, freaking hole.

Ridiculous.

Actually, this was fairly close to home.

Sasuke wondered if the news had already reached Konoha. Naruto'd been taken out by the medic as well.

As Sasuke'd asked for Kabuto's purpose, he replied he still needed his body to transfer Orochimaru's soul in, together with his own. Since that damn freak had taken over a part of Orochimaru's body, which was kind of devouring him, he needed someone else to take over their body and souls for a perfect mix.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was the chosen one.

The most humiliating part, was that he couldn't move at all. At least when Sakura'd captured him, she'd still let him move.

Sasuke was no medic nin, so he couldn't heal - or actually, it was more like repair – himself.

Sakura would probably have been able to. Yet, he couldn't reach his chakra either, due to the disconnection.

_Sakura_… he mused. How would she be? Would she worry, when she would hear the news?

As soon as he'd be back, Naruto would tease him all about it. Inwardly, he was already glaring at the dobe.

Xxx

It'd been almost two days, when Sasuke heard noise outside. He could hear Kabuto's maniacal laughter. He could hear the sound of fighting at the end, followed by a clear: "Shannero!"

It annoyed Sasuke endlessly, that he wasn't able to move, at all.

Oh kami-sama. He could clearly hear the voices of Sakura, Neji and Lee. This was going to be humiliating. Sasuke sighed heavily.

Sakura stormed inside the cave and snatched Sasuke away from the spot he was sitting.

Helplessly, he was taken away from the cave.

He slightly blushed at the idea to be in Sakura's arms, like a girl.

Once outside, she put him gently down, immediately starting to heal his paralyzed body. First of all, giving him access to his chakra.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally asked.

"Better now," he responded, moving his limbs one by one.

"Good," she smiled.

Neji and Lee were sitting next to Kabuto, who was unconscious and tied up. He would be brought along as a criminal. Tsunade would have to decide, what to do with him.

"Okay guys, ready to go. The two of you will take Kabuto and I will take Sasuke-kun with me," Sakura ordered.

Neji scowled at her, since he was the leader, but obeyed nonetheless. Lee merely saluted.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you." Sakura got to her feet and helped poor Sasuke, who hadn't walked or even moved for two days.

Sasuke, for once, accepted her help and the five of them made it home safely.

Xxx

Sakura, was once again, back at teaching her students. She'd delivered both Kabuto and Sasuke to the Godaime and was standing in the classroom again.

Luckily, her students had almost reached the highest grades, and were almost ready for the hospital.

During one of her lessons, someone was knocking on the sliding door. Sakura granted him entrance and the door revealed a fully recovered Sasuke.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and excused herself for a moment.

Whispering could be heard through the whole room.

"Uchiha Sasuke again?" A brown-haired guy whispered.

"Apparently. He must have the hots for Haruno-sensei," he neighbor grinned.

A group of girls squealed. "Sasuke-kun! Please take us out on a date! We can have a threesome!" They were really desperate.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was ignoring the curious whispers.

"Sakura, thanks for saving my life," he said, against all odds. "I won't ever thank anyone for my life, but you really saved it. I didn't have any chakra, which I could reach and I couldn't move. If it wasn't for you, I would have ended up as Orochimaru's vessel after all." He was looking at her intensely.

Sakura was rather surprised. "Sasuke-kun, you're not getting soft, are you?" she teased. "But you're welcome anyway. I like my Sasuke-kun rather alive, than dead to be honest." She winked at him. "I'll talk to you later. I have a class now… Oh, and Sasuke-kun…" She added when he turned around. He looked over his shoulder to face her again. "Arigato."  
Sasuke's onyx gaze became more intense, right before she turned around to go back to her class again.

* * *

**Kakashi: It may look like a short chapter to you, my students, but I tell you, LIES! ALL LIES! **

**Naruto: It was a short chapter, dattebayo!**

**Kakashi: Nothing is short as long as I appear in it!**

**Naruto: Sasuke-teme made you faint, you suck! Teehee! Whahahahah!**

**Kakashi: Be silent! I will not allow you to talk about that anymore! **

**Naruto: Yare yare, you start to sound just like Gai-sensei.**

**Gai: Did I just hear: Oh youthful Gai! Come over here and help us to become just as youthful as you are!**

**Naruto and Kakashi in unison: No.**

**Lee: Yosh! I am the one that called out for you, oh great Gai-sensei! My sensei! Sensei of youth.**

**Kakashi: Are you coming Naruto.**

**Naruto: On my way...**


	14. Events, events, events!

**A/N: This was actually the first time I had trouble with making up a chapter title... **

**Oh yeah people! I'm back! I'm sorry that it took a little longer than usual for me to update, but I do have an excuse for that! Believe it or not, I'm very VERY busy! Yeah that's right! I kinda shocked you there, didn't I? Yeah, well, university life isn't that easy!**

**Lee: Oh my! Sweet cherry blossoms and youthfulness! How youthful it is to study! My sweet cherry blossom, Sakura-san, is also very good at studying! She, my love -**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Lee: No! I will not give up my love for my sweet, innocent Sakura-san!**

**Sasuke: Shut. Up.**

**Lee: Yosh! I will run a hundred miles to prove my love for Sakura-san! Love will prevail I tell you!**

**Sasuke, looking at Lee dashing off: Or run away, either way, he's silent.**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Disclaimer, by Sakura: Naruto isn't hers, but I love her plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Events, events, events! 

Sakura slowly walked home. Sasuke, her Sasuke-kun, had been back, looking for her. After he'd left the students had asked their sensei, if she had the hots for him. Then they reformulated the question, realizing _everyone_ had the hots for Uchiha Sasuke. Then they'd asked if they were seeing each other. She had blushed heavily and denied everything. Now she was wondering what their situation actually was.

They'd been on only one date and he hadn't yet asked her on another one, that is, if he wanted to go on another date. Sakura had no idea where she was going. As she looked up, she noticed, she'd automatically walked to Ichiraku ramen.

"I spent way too much time with Naruto," she muttered, shaking her head, but nonetheless ordered a bowl of misu ramen.

She'd only been sitting there for about five minutes, when Naruto showed up.

"Sakura-chan! You're here too?" the loud ninja exclaimed.

"Apparently," she smiled. "I just thought about how much time I spend with you, to end up here of all places."

Naruto flashed a grin at her and seated next to her. He didn't even have to order, since Ayame knew him so well, she already knew what he'd order.

"How are things going, Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly. "We talk way too less."

"Oi! That was exactly what Sasuke-teme said, right before he started to ask questions about you!" Naruto said, drooling over his bowl of ramen. Sakura's eyes widened, having no interest in her ramen at all. _He's asked about... me?_

"What? Sasuke-kun asked about me?" she replied eagerly.

"Yeah, I can't really remember what he asked though," Naruto mused, hovering above his bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, if you can remember what he said, I'll pay you eight bowls of ramen," Sakura smiled sweetly.

Naruto's face enlightened. "Really?"

"Promise."

"Well, let's see... I think he asked about your family." Naruto looked at her.

"So, what did he want to know?" she asked impatiently, annoyed because Naruto didn't understand right away how curious she was.

"Well, he wanted to know what your parents were like, and if you had any siblings and stuff. Oh, and he asked about your hair colour," Naruto snickered.

Sakura flushed, anxious about his answers, she asked: "What did you say?!"

"Hmm… I told him that I'd never actually met your parents and I didn't know from whom you inherited your pink hair," he shrugged, paying more attention to his ramen, than to the girl on his left.

"Baka! Do you really think my dad would have pink hair?" she replied, slapping him against the back of his head.

"Itai! That hurt, Sakura-chan!" he whined, rubbing the spot she'd slapped him just a second ago. Sakura stood up and walked away. "Oi! What about my eight bowls of ramen?!" the Kyuubi vessel asked.

Sakura muttered something underneath her breath, walked back and threw the money on the table.

Xxx

Sasuke was sitting next to Kakashi. He was highly annoyed. Kakashi had asked him to come along and spar with him. Sasuke was bored anyway, so he agreed on sparring with him. Alas, he had missed the twinkle in Kakashi's eye. If he'd paid more attention to him, he'd noticed that Kakashi had different plans with him.

After a really short spar, Kakashi had managed to tie Sasuke up with chakra strings and tied him to a tree. He had seated himself besides him and was smiling madly now.

Sasuke was annoyed by Kakashi, but also by himself, for being captured _**AGAIN**_. How could it be possible that a shinobi, as good as him was captured so many times in such a short time.

"Kakashi, let me go now!" Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, don't be so hasty! I just want to ask you some questions," Kakashi replied.

"Kuso! If you don't let me go now, I swear I'll..." Sasuke hissed, but Kakashi said: "What? You'll call for Sakura-chan? Now, just be a good boy and answer my questions."

Sasuke shut his mouth and glared at the elder ninja.

"So, tell me, how are things going with you and Sakura-chan?" he asked with a twinkling eye.

"What the fuck? That's none of your business!" Sasuke replied angrily, not understanding why Kakashi would ask such things.

"Are you two lovers dating?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you care?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Please! Give me some good stuff! Jiraiya is way too busy at the moment! It'll take ages before he'll finish a new Ichi Ichi!" Kakashi whined.

Sasuke sweat dropped and though why the hell he had to be paired up with a pervert like Kakashi and an idiot like Naruto. He was glad, at least Sakura was sane. On the other hand, it had take her a while to finally stop fangirling him. Actually, now she didn't walk after him like a puppy, he liked her a lot more. Enough to go on a date with her. That reminded him, it was about time, that he'd go and see her. He glared at Kakashi. "Now let me go, so I can go and see Sakura."

"You're going to make hot love to her?" Kakashi drooled.

"You sick pervert! Stop it already and untie me!" Sasuke said disgusted.

"Yare, yare. I only wanted to see some action and have some fun," Kakashi sighed.

Xxx

"Sasuke-kun! Date me! I'll do anything for you!" a girl yelled at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Forget that bitch, date me! I loved you first!" another girl screeched, showing most of her cleavage.

"Sasuke-kun, forget about that pink-haired slut, and go out with me! I know what a man needs." One of his fangirls had draped herself around him and was trying to seduce him now.

_Kuso__, first that __Kakashi__ pervert and now them.__ Damn it, fucking stupid girls._

"Get lost, you little sluts, or I'll send you flying straight to hell," Sakura said angrily, cracking her knuckles.

Most of the girls were aware of Sakura's insane strength and backed off. Yet, one of them, the girl who was holding Sasuke's arm, like it was a treasure, was apparently new. She glared at her 'rival' and said: "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "How cute, you think you can handle me?"

"Anytime," the girl smiled cockily.

Three seconds later, she was lying unconscious in the middle of a mud pool.

"I didn't even use chakra," Sakura snorted.

Sasuke couldn't suppress a smirk. "If you show up every time something is happening to me, I'll gain a bad reputation."

"I'm not stating you can't handle these girls by yourself." She grinned at his hidden complement. "I just love to beat those girls up."

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. "Do as you please."

They walked away from the scene together. The left girls were fuming with anger.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun..." They said in unison.

"You go first," Sakura said quickly, wanting to know what he had to say.

"Aa... I'd like to go on another date with you," Sasuke said, making Sakura blush heavily. She didn't make eye contact with him.

When she didn't answer, Sasuke regretted asking his question. "Forget about it," he said. Sakura cocked her head up at him cold voice.

"Why?"

"Never mind. It was a bad idea," he shrugged it off. Then Sakura grasped his hand.

"But I do want to go out with you again!" she said softly. "I really enjoyed last time. Sasuke-kun, I do want to go out on a date with you again." She hesitated a little. "But I want to pick a location this time," she added. She looked up and locked eyes with him, smiling gently at his handsome face.

"Hn."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, worrying if she'd said something wrong.

"So, you didn't like where we've been last time?" he said coldly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the childish side of him. Confidently, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. "I loved it, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about that. I just have something special in mind..." she said mysteriously.

"I don't like it when things aren't told to me," Sasuke scowled.

"Those things are called secrets," Sakura winked. "By the way, Naruto told me, that you asked about my family?" she said innocently.

"I'll kill that dobe," Sasuke said, tightening his jaw.

"No, don't. It wasn't really his fault. I offered to pay him eight bowls of ramen, if he'd speak up. So technically, he was being tortured," she smirked.

"So, how did you find out I asked anything to begin with?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sakura was silent for a second, before she said: "You're right, it's his fault."

Sasuke smirked. Time to fight Naruto.

"But that don't answer my question, why did you want to know about my family?" Sakura repeated.

"Because I'd like to meet them..."

Xxx

"Shizune! Come over here now! What is taking you so long? Half an hour ago, I already asked you to bring me sake! I need my sake, for Kami's sake!" The blonde Hokage didn't get any response. "Damn it Shizune! Come here already!"

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! We need team Kakashi! We need team Kakashi now!" Shizune panted heavily as she came running through the door. The doorknob slammed a hole into the wall.

"What the hell? Where's my sake? Give it to me already!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on her desk.

Shizune let the bottle crash down on the desk and panted. "Tsunade-sama! You have to listen! It's urgent!"

Tsunade looked confused and sat down. "What's urgent? Wait! Wait! First a my sake." She put some of the alcoholic liquid in to a glass and drank it all in once. "Ah! That's better. Now, what the hell is wrong?"

Shizune inhaled deeply, before she started to tell what was going on.

The Hokage's eyes widened and she said: "Call Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. We'll need them all."

"Hai!" Shizune saluted, before she stormed out of the office again.

Xxx

"Sasuke-san! Sakura-san! You're urgently needed in the Hokage's office!" A ninja had come to seek them out and tell them the message he'd heard from Shizune.

"What? You must be wrong, tomorrow is my day off!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Orders from the Hokage," the shinobi excused himself.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Sasuke-san!" The ninja thanked him, glad that he wouldn't have to persuade Sakura. He knew Sakura's bad temper and he really didn't feel like dealing with it. He also knew that she'd do everything for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura protested.

"Come on, we'll probably go on a mission," he smirked. "You like to beat people up, don't you?" he said, smirking at her.

"Well, yeah, but I was actually talking about your fangirls when I said that," Sakura replied, running along with him, because he held her arm in an iron grip.

"Just think about whoever we have to go against, as fangirls, it'll definitely satisfy you," Sasuke smirked. "Trust me. I did it every time I had a fight. I just thought it was Itachi."

Sakura grinned. "Well, at least we'll be together in this mission. Otherwise shishou wouldn't have let us come together."

"Aa," Sasuke replied.

With those last words, they ran into the tower of the Hokage.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit it, it was also a little, very, _very _LITTLE writer's block from my side... It sucked, but I went totally through it! The result is listed above! I hope you liked it! I certainly do hope that you'll review!**

**Donate to the 'I-want-Sasuke-and-Sakura-to-be-together-at-the-end-of-this-story' fund! Donations are highly appreciated!**

**What will happen in the next chapter? What is the mission Kakashi and his team got? Will Sasuke meet Sakura's parents? Will Naruto ever stop eating ramen?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Kakashi: I'm not going to say anything...**

**Me: Good.**

**Kakashi: I changed my mind. I WAS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN!**

**Me: Actually you were...**

**Kakashi, muttering the lines out loud: OH MY GOD! I was!**

**Me: Yeah, you little pervert!**

**Kakashi, reading further: And I will appear in the next chapter too!**

**Me: Lucky you... **

**Kakashi is currently not available for any other comments, he is busy with being happy. If you please excuse us now... I suggest you post a review and we will answer it as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.**

**Ja ne!  
**


	15. The return of the beast

**Finally! I know, I updated! Omg! Even before I posted the DracoGinny story Now, first of all, I would like to say, that I will tell you the mission in this story. It's not really a funny chapter, but sometimes serious chapters are necessary. Second of all, Sasuke won't meet Sakura's parents yet in this chapter. I just started writing it, since I thought I owed you guys this chapter, and was finding it quite easily to write it. I hope you'll like it too!**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi: It isn't hers and I'm glad it's not! I wouldn't even be taken seriously!**

**Me: Stop whining already!**

* * *

**Recap**: 

"_Come on, we'll probably go on a mission," he smirked. "You like to beat people up, don't you?" he said, smirking at her._

"_Well, yeah, but I was actually talking about your fangirls when I said that," Sakura replied, running along with him, because he held her arm in an iron grip._

"_Just think about whoever we have to go against, as fangirls, it'll definitely satisfy you," Sasuke smirked. "Trust me. I did it every time I had a fight. I just thought it was Itachi."_

_Sakura grinned. "Well, at least we'll be together in this mission. Otherwise shishou wouldn't have let us come together."_

"_Aa," Sasuke replied._

_With those last words, they ran into the tower of the Hokage._

Chapter 15: The return of the beast.

"Shishou! You wanted to see us?" Sakura said urgently. Sasuke was standing right besides her. She was staring at her sensei, who was surrounded by empty sake bottles, but oddly enough still seemed quite sober.

"That's right, Sakura. Team Kakashi is needed for this mission," Tsunade said earnestly, she glanced over to Sasuke, which made Sakura frown.

"Why us?" she asked, also glancing at Sasuke now.

Tsunade sighed heavily as she faced her apprentice again. Then she fixed her eyes on Sasuke and said: "Uchiha, this mostly concerns you, which is why I want you on this mission." She paused for a few seconds, before she said bluntly: "Itachi is not dead."

Sakura immediately cocked her head towards Sasuke and stared at him, trying to read his expression. His face seemed a cold mask all of a sudden. He stared blankly at the Hokage as she continued to speak. "I'm very sorry, Sasuke. We have no idea how this could possibly happen. I know you reported that Uchiha Itachi and his partner were killed in your mission, but we have trustworthy resources who've seen him. We need team Kakashi to go after him. He's obviously too dangerous to have him walking around freely." She briefly closed her eyes and said: "I know you won't rest until he's dead, not now you know that he… isn't." She sighed once again. Her eyes shifted quickly to Sakura and back again. "You don't know how sorry I am about this." Then she fell quiet.

Shortly after, Kakashi and Naruto entered the office. Naruto looked bewildered. They had clearly already heard what was happening. Apparently, the Hokage wanted to tell Sasuke personally about the developments.

"Where is he!" Naruto shouted angrily. He glanced at his best friend quickly, wanting to see his reaction.

Kakashi was the only one who seemed neither angry nor surprised. He was just being himself, though he wasn't reading his Ichi Ichi novel. He was strangely serious.

"Hokage-sama," he spoke. "Please give us the information we need. I think everyone here is ready to leave." He glanced around to see the faces of his teammates. They were all nodding firmly.

"Hai," Tsunade answered, understanding the situation. Therefore, she quickly explained what had happened and what was going on at the moment.

After they got their instructions, Kakashi ordered them to go and pack their things and meet him at the gate in half an hour.

Sasuke watched Sasuke anxiously. During the whole time, he hadn't said anything. He had just been quiet and that made her sad. They had been communicating so well the past time. Was it going to change because of his brother? She sighed to herself. She shouldn't worry about it. They got a mission and that was what she had to fixate on now.

While she packed her things, she was reflecting on the things Sasuke had told her before they were summoned in the Hokage's office. He wanted to meet her parents. Sakura felt small tingle in her stomach. That made things rather official, perhaps even serious? She didn't know. Sakura just hoped that tonight's events wouldn't disturb him too much. It would definitely affect him. Of course it would. His brother was found alive, while he had killed him. She wondered what Itachi had done to survive that blow. She had even checked him herself and diagnosed death. Sakura knew for sure that she hadn't been mistaken.

Yet, he had somehow survived it.

When she had packed all her things, she closed her bag and rushed out of the door to the gate, ready to meet the others.

Xxx

Sasuke was packing his stuff at his house. Every now and then, his hands would clench together tightly into fists. His fucking brother had survived. Leave it to him to do something so impossible. His damn father would be proud of him if he hadn't been killed by his prodigy son. Of course, he would have been disappointed with his son for not being able to truly avenge their death. Bloody perfect. Fucking, bloody perfect. Why did Itachi have to be the prodigy? Why couldn't he just die and stay dead? This was so fucking unfair!

Sasuke angrily punched the wall of his bedroom. It slightly cracked.

Why now? Was his brother playing with him? After all those months, he decided to show himself now things were finally going well? Things between him and Sakura for instance. He mentally groaned as he thought of the pink-haired girl. He prevented himself from groaning out load. He had told her he wanted to meet her parents. He really wanted to. His parents always taught him to be a gentleman. It was a damn shame that they were _dead_ now his fucking perfect brother had killed him!

_Foolish little brother,_ the Itachi voice in his head smirked at him. Sasuke dug his nails deep into the palms of his hands.

_You will fucking die this time. I will shred your body to pieces and pin your fucking head against my wall if that will prevent you from getting back to live,_ he thought, mentally blinded with anger.

Sasuke threw the rest of his stuff into his back and zipped it up angrily. He stalked out of his bedroom and left for the gate to meet the rest of their team. If anyone would screw up this mission, he would kill him right away. Best friend or not, if Naruto would screw up, at least one person would be dead. He smirked at the thought as an outlet of his anger. Though, when he imagined Sakura, his smirk turned into a grimace. She would never allow them to fight. It wouldn't be the same as the one time on the roof of the hospital. She would be very ready to interfere once they would be fighting. If she would throw them away with her monstrous strength, he doubted if they would be as unharmed as back then, when Kakashi had separated them.

This thought made him smirk again. Sakura surely wouldn't be the one to screw up.

Sasuke arrived at the gate and was the first one to arrive. He looked around and spotted Sakura only a few yards away. When she reached him, Naruto was also visible and Kakashi followed only thirty seconds later. Everyone was glad that there were at least some things, Hatake Kakashi found worthy to be on time for.

"Let's head out, team Kakashi," he said, leading the way through the gate.

Xxx

After three hour of jumping from branch to branch, Kakashi decided to stop for a while.

"Okay," he started, once they were all on the ground. "Itachi was signalized somewhere near Otogakure." He glanced at Sasuke with his visible eye. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but continued to listen, without interrupting him. "We will have to be very careful, once we reach that area."

Everyone nodded, understanding the situation.

"Well get that bastard," Naruto groaned angrily.

"Naruto, calm down. We're not even close yet and you're freaking out already," Kakashi lectured him, staring at his former student. "We can't have you going out of control."

Naruto grunted, to show that he had understood, but even though his eyes were still blue, a red glance was visible underneath it. Kakashi send him one more warning look and continued. "This time will probably be easier. Even though we don't know what went wrong last time, he will most likely be alone. We won't have to deal with another shinobi, which will make the mission easier. We do have to talk the battle plan through." Kakashi paused and glanced around once more. "Sakura-chan," he said, resting her eyes upon her face. "You will have to keep out of the fighting if possible. You are in the first place a medic and thus you should stay unharmed. If anything goes wrong, I expect you to first heal everyone, before you will mingle yourself into the fight. Understood?"

Sakura nodded, though she felt a little bit uneasy. She wished she could fight that bastard as well. Nevertheless, she knew her duty as a medic nin. The uttermost important thing for her was staying alive and not be harmed. She had to save her chakra for healing.

"Okay. Sasuke," he continued, fixing his gaze on Sasuke this time. Sakura looked right from her, where Sasuke was seated. He was listening closely to everything Kakashi said. "Since you also possess the Sharingan, you will fight with me. You won't be harmed by his Sharingan so I need you to fight with me. We will fight him and Naruto," he said, now shifting his gaze to the Kyuubi-vessel. "You will be the back-up. If possible, try to hit him from behind with your Rasengan. We need to take him out as quickly as possible. He isn't needed for interrogation. It's way too dangerous to keep Uchiha Itachi alive."

Naruto groaned angrily, but nonetheless understood that there was no other option.

Sakura admired Naruto's growth. He had grown so much over the past years, she still couldn't really believe it. Naruto had become a very strong ninja. He didn't even protest about having a supportive role here. He knew that it was important for Sasuke to kill his brother, no matter how much he loathed Itachi himself. He also knew, that he was barely a match for the Sharingan wielder.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke, who was still angry looking. Of course he was angry. He had thought that his brother had died, but then he had to find out that the burden that made his life so hard, was actually still alive. Finally he had been able to live his life like he wanted to, but Itachi had taken it all away from him.

Sakura clenched her hands at the thought of Itachi. The smile that was covering his face the last time. Back then, Sasuke had kissed her to keep her quiet and Naruto had angrily shouted that he should stop kissing her. Kakashi had been mad at Naruto and everything had seemed so much lighter, even though they had to kill Uchiha Itachi.

This time, however, everyone was more quiet. Sasuke had tightened his jaw and Kakashi was focused on what he was doing. Naruto was awfully quiet as well and seemed so angry that it was nearly touchable. Sakura herself was entangled in her thoughts. She still couldn't figure out, how it had been possible for Itachi to be still alive. All she could come up with, was that it had been a fake Itachi. Just like the one they had been fighting when Chiyo-baa-sama had still been alive. Then she cocked her head up quickly. That was the only possible reason for the Uchiha to be still alive.

"It was a fake," she muttered underneath her breath. The boys looked into her direction, waiting for the repeated sentence she would say as soon as she realized that she was right.

"It was a fake," she repeated, louder now.

"What was?" Naruto asked curiously, though still serious.

"The Itachi we fought. He must have been a fake. After all, I checked on them before we went away. He was dead."

Naruto and Kakashi scowled. "But the last time we fought a fake Itachi, his disguise just disappeared after we killed him," Naruto said slowly, as though he was doubting her theory.

"I know, but he must have find something to cover that up. That, or he somehow transformed a corpse into him and left it after he switched places with him at some point," Sakura mused out loud.

Kakashi stared at Sakura and let her words sink in. "That is possible," he said slowly.

"I think I've read something about it in Tsunade-shishou's records. I think I might be able to identify the person after we killed him," she suggested.

"Then that will be the plan," Kakashi finished.

They all got up and quietly made their way to the point where Itachi would probably be.

Sakura was still thinking about what she'd read in one of the Hokage's scrolls. She should be able to perform the jutsu that would reveal the real identity of the dead man. Confidently, she nodded to herself.

Then she glanced over to Sasuke. His face seemed bitter. Sakura felt sad for him. This time, they would kill his brother for sure.

Xxx

Sasuke was clenching his teeth every now and then. They were almost there. Anger was running through his veins, but he knew he had to be calm and composed once they would be fighting his brother. He also knew that he would be able to be calm and composed. It was a matter of willpower. Even though, he had some time ago believed that feelings were for the weak, he had changed his mind. The time he had spent with Sakura had definitely changed him. Though in combat, he would still have to wear a blank mask.

The raven-haired boy glanced over to Sakura and caught her gaze. She looked worried and pained. He gave her a small smile to reassure her and she smiled back, which enlightened her face. She looked beautiful every time she smiled.

Suddenly, even though they weren't about to arrive at the place where Itachi would be, he heard the voice of his brother. "I see you're here again, foolish little brother."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and dropped down. Itachi was standing about two yards away. His face looked blank. His gaze shifted to Sakura. "You brought your girlfriend again?"

Sasuke's glare never left his brother's face. "This is not about anyone but us."  
Itachi looked back at him. "I think it is. I still need Naruto-kun," he said, not even looking at Naruto.

"That won't be possible."

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but I will have to kill you," Itachi said, sounding strangely sincere.

Sakura glared at him. "I don't feel sorry for killing you."

"I know," Itachi replied. "But you failed to notice, that the man who died last time, was not me."

Sasuke could hear Sakura growl angrily. "You won't escape this time," she hissed.

"Kakashi-san, it's been a while," Itachi said, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"Your jutsu was pretty interesting, but you won't come away with it this time," Kakashi said coolly.

"We'll see," Itachi replied and started to attack.

Everyone got into their positions and Sasuke pushed away his anger. He had to kill his brother. This time, he definitely would and he would protect Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully thanks for _reviewing!_ I will update ASAP.**

**Lee: Oh yosh! Updating frequently is so youthful!**

**Me: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Lee: From the youthful -**

**Me: Yeah... I get it.**

**Kakashi: I'm crying out of happyness, because my humble character once again appeared in one of your great chapters!**

**Me: And you're wondering why they won't take you serious...**

**Kakashi: It's all your fault!**

**Me: Review, or I will hunt you down, dattebayo!**

**Naruto: Oi! That's my line!**

**Me: Oops, sorry!  
**


	16. Finally

**So... here it is, finally, i might add. I know I've kept you guys waiting way too long... And I'm sorry for that! Yes I am! Oh my god.. A month T.T I hate myself! But so much has happened! I failed almost all my tests T.T I had my birthday (November 19th) and... Well, that's about it! School sucks big time TT**

**Disclaimer by Lee: You said updating was youthful! No, you let me say it! Not updating frequently is the most unyouthful thing to do!**

**Me: Yeah yeah, whatever, it's not mine!**

**Lee: Yosh! Now you have to do a hundred push-ups!**

**Me: If that's what makes you happy... :sigh:**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sakura glared at him. "I don't feel sorry for killing you."_

_"I know," Itachi replied. "But you failed to notice, that the man who died last time, was not me."_

_Sasuke could hear Sakura growl angrily. "You won't escape this time," she hissed._

_"Kakashi-san, it's been a while," Itachi said, ignoring Sakura's comment._

_"Your jutsu was pretty interesting, but you won't come away with it this time," Kakashi said coolly._

_"We'll see," Itachi replied and started to attack. _

_Everyone got into their positions and Sasuke pushed away his anger. He had to kill his brother. This time, he definitely would and he would protect Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi. _

Chapter 16: Finally

Sakura was watching the boys fight. Every now and then her jaw tightened in anxiety. Sasuke was fighting Itachi and they were moving so quickly, she could barely see it with her own eyes. She didn't possess the Sharingan, she couldn't see movements coming. Though… There, right behind her! Quickly, Sakura jumped out of reach. Itachi would have just stabbed her to death in less than a second. Now he was watching her from the place where she had just been standing a second ago. Her heart was throbbing in her chest. He sure had something frightening about him how he was standing there with his blank expression. The next second he was gone again, chased by Sasuke. Kakashi watched it all closely.

While Sakura was still panting, she caught Naruto's worried gaze. She nodded to let him know that she was okay. He nodded back and refocused on the death match, waiting for the perfect opportunity to intervene.

Sakura forced herself to calm down again. This was definitely not the time to panic. Kakashi hadn't even sent her one glance. She should copy his coolness.

_Don't worry about Sasuke, he'll be fine_, she assured herself.

It irritated her, that she couldn't follow their actions. Naruto's eyes were probably able to follow it all. She knew Sasuke and Kakashi could at least. Again, she was the only one left out. She wasn't even allowed to fight.

_Again! _Her mind screamed, this time for a different reason. Itachi was on his face to try to kill her once more. _Move! Move! Move!_ She had to get away.

Left. Right. Left. Right. _Get away from him._ She could handle it. She just had to make sure that she didn´t look into his eyes. Wait, he could activate his Mangekyou Sharingan with just a gesture of his finger. She looked around. Nothing had changed, that meant that she wasn´t in his gen-jutsu yet. A good sign. She couldn't screw this up.

"Sakura-chan! Move away!" She could hear Naruto scream. Then she felt a presence behind her. The Itachi she had tried to get away from had just been a bunshin. Her eyes narrowed as she felt Itachi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, foolish little brother. I will kill all your friends in front of you, just like I did with your family," he said expressionless, not even thinking about the fact that it had been his family as well.

Sasuke was standing in front of them, just a few feet away. Nothing was visible on his face. Any smiles or love that had ever been visible was gone. Sakura grimaced and filled her foot with a decent amount of chakra before lifting it up and putting it back down with a little bit more force. The crack that formed into the ground, made Itachi loose his grip on her shoulder. She quickly filled her fist with chakra as well as she pulled it back, moved around and pushed it forward, punching him right into the abdomen. "You bastard!" she yelled angrily.

Sasuke interfered so quickly, that she hadn't even felt him coming. He stepped in front of her and pushed her backwards.

If anyone deserved to die, it was that bastard of an Itachi. He had brought them nothing but trouble. Sakura only hoped that the fight wouldn't last too long. Her eyes were refocusing on the fight and she tried to figure out how the fight was developing and if she was seeing any patterns. The way it looked, it could take a while.

Xxx

The last blow somehow was a joint one. At the same time that Sasuke sliced his blade into his brother, Naruto jumped down with his double Rasengan and Kakashi's Chidori hit him from behind. How this was even possible was a question for the Chuunin exam. It was a fact that Itachi was beyond recognition.

"Sakura," Sasuke's cold voice called out. "Identify him." Sakura nodded and stepped closer to the body that once, hopefully, had been Itachi.

Sakura breathed in by the sight of the body. She formed the required handseals and put her hands on the body in front of her. She focused on channeling her chakra throughout the entire corpse. Slowly, her chakra healed the wounds and the skin grew back together. Slowly Itachi became recognizable again. His blank expression had never left his face. Sakura removed her hands again. She formed some other handseals and forced some more chakra into the body. Nothing changed.

Sakura turned her head to face Sasuke. "It's him," she said softly. Sasuke nodded in return and looked at Kakashi. Sakura mimicked his action and awaited his reaction.

"Let's head out," Kakashi said. Together they stood up and Sasuke took one last glance at his now dead brother before he followed his teammates back home.

Xxx

On the way back to Konoha, nobody was saying a word. Everybody was caught up in their own thoughts. This time, they knew for real that Itachi was not coming back. Even though they had thought that the last time, this was different. In some way, Itachi had smacked them all in the face by turning out to still be alive.

Sasuke was thinking about his conversation with Sakura just the other day. He had asked her if he could meet her parents. His own parents were dead because of the man, he had just killed. Maybe he could finally let the past rest… well, in some sort of way.

He glanced over to Sakura. She had professionally performed her jutsu on Itachi, yet she had been a little pale. Her face had a grim look on it. She had offered her help so often and yet he had never relied on her. He hadn't dared to rely on anyone. A lot of things had changed now. He had finally accepted help from his best friends, like Kakashi had always told him to. It had been the right thing to do. Itachi was finally dead.

He had to talk to Sakura about the right time to meet her parents. It was not like he would screw it up anyway.

Sasuke was observing Sakura closely again. She looked thoughtful now. When she glanced over to him and caught him looking at her, she blushed prettily. Quickly, she cocked her head back and looked straight ahead again.

She surely looked cute.

Sasuke shifted his gaze back and sighed. It would be nice if live would turn back normal again. On the other hand, in his old 'normal' life, he wouldn't be dating Sakura. He didn't mind that new aspect of his life to be honest.

A little later, they finally reached the gate. It was time to report to the Hokage.

Xxx

Sakura was standing right besides Naruto in her shishou's office. She hadn't been able to talk to Sasuke ever since they'd killed Itachi and she confirmed his death. It would be the first thing she would do as soon as they got out of here.

"Sakura, I'd like to have a word with you," the Hokage said, interfering in her plans by doing so. She sighed heavily before nodding. She glanced quickly over to Sasuke, who was staring back at her.

"The others are dismissed," the blonde woman added, eyeing Kakashi. Naruto looked curiously at Sakura.

Sakura sent Sasuke a look that should tell him to wait for her. He nodded in return and left the room.

Kakashi followed him and as soon as Naruto had shut the door behind him, Tsunade looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura, have you ever considered becoming an ANBU?" she asked all of a sudden, sounding rather serious.

Sakura blinked a few times. "What?" Had the Hokage just asked her if she wanted to become an ANBU?

"You are the best medic we have. You could greatly improve one of the ANBU squads," she continued. "Of course I realize that this must be a great…" she hesitated and looked at her apprentice. "Shock," the blonde finished, having seen the flabbergasted look of the said girl. "I want to suggest that you take this in consideration. You're not obligated to do anything, so I'm just asking you to think about it." She smiled at her student. "Now you can go and talk to Sasuke."

Sakura didn't even give her a weird look when the Hokage spoke those last words. Of course she'd know that Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke. Even if she hadn't seen the looks they had been exchanging. The Godaime had just suggested her to become a member of one of the ANBU squads. Sasuke wasn't the only person whom she'd like to talk to. Of course she had to tell Naruto about this, but even more, she wanted to talk to Kakashi about it. After all, he had been an ANBU, he could tell her all she wanted to know about being one of them.

She politely excused herself, even though the Hokage had dismissed her just a second ago and stumbled out of the office. She practically ran down the stairs and pushed the last door open. Finally, she was outside. She scanned the surroundings and found Sasuke waiting on top of one of the nearby roofs. Agilely he jumped down, once he saw her standing in front of the building looking for him.

"Sakura," he simply said.

"Sasuke-kun, listen. The reason why Tsunade-sama just let me stay with her…" she hesitated. How could she possibly just tell him that the Hokage had suggested her to become an ANBU?

"Sakura," he said, seeing her hesitate. "Just say it."

"Tsunade-shishou wants me to become an ANBU. No, wait, that's not what she said. Her words were: I want you to consider joining the ANBU." She finally looked up to him, searching his face for any emotional signs.

"She did?" he didn't sound surprised, nor did he sound angry.

"Yes…" Sakura was unsure of what to do.

"She has great trust in you," Sasuke replied, with half a smirk that was probably an attempt to a genuine smile.

Sakura smiled in return. "I think she does."

"So, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked her, staring down at her petite form.

"I don't know, I guess I want to talk to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei first," she answered, thinking about how to tell Naruto about the news. If it had been tough to tell Sasuke, then how would it be to tell Naruto? Even though Sasuke had responded quite well to the situation.

"You know that joining the ANBU will mean that we as a team will split up," Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura cocked her head up. "I hadn't even thought about that yet!" she panicked. Sure, she had been on other teams, or well, at least worked with members from other teams. But she had never been on a completely other team. A squad she probably didn't know. As far as she knew, there was no one she knew in the ANBU.

"Don't stress. You just have to think it through," Sasuke once again interrupted her thoughts. She smiled thankfully at him.

"Yes, you're right. I'm not obligated to give her an answer right away. I don't even have to join." Sakura looked a little more relieved now. Then she smirked wickedly. "Sasuke-kun…" she suddenly said, smiling sweetly at him. He glared down at her. He certainly didn't like the way she looked at him. "You know what you promised me?"

"Hn?" he grunted.

"You would meet my parents. I think it would be a good idea to get over with it as soon as possible," she smiled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but then relaxed again. "Aa," he replied, smirking at her.

"You could help me tell the big news to Naruto and Kakashi as well," Sakura suggested, pulling on his sleeve so he would follow her.

Suddenly someone jumped down one of the roofs. He landed so close to Sakura that she let out a little shriek.

"Tough ninja you are," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes. Yet, he smiled inwardly. Sakura was a hell of a good shinobi.

"What's the big news? Please tell me you're not pregnant!"

* * *

**Who's the person that just jumped down the roof? Is it Kakashi? Does he want to know all the perverted details of the (fake) baby being made? **

**Kakashi: Ichi Ichi Making the baby! What a great title for a new book!**

**Jiraiya: Tsk tsk, Kakashi, pregnant women don't belong in Ichi Ichi.**

**Sakura: Who the hell said I was pregnant!**

**Kakashi: You're not?**

**Sakura: Of course not! Who was implying that anyway?**

**Me: Sorry! I'm guilty!**

**Sakura: You'll explain everything in the next chapter, right?**

**Me: Of course I will!**

**Sakura, smiling satisfied: Then it's okay.**

**Kakashi, snickering with Naruto and Jiraiya in the background: Sasuke wouldn't be able to impregnate her anyway.**

**Sasuke, glaring at the three of them: You were saying?**

**Naruto, still snickering, totally oblivious to the duo that is leaving: Kakashi-sensei was saying that you probably couldn't perform anyway.**

**Sakura: Tsk, that boy certainly has a death wish…**

**Me: Find out who the little invader ****is ****in the next chapter! I sincerely apologize to the people I promised to update frequently! Review please and perhaps even check out my new story: 'Cursed or Blessed?' Of course a SasuSaku pairing implied! Heck, the whole plot is about it!**** Moreover, our sweet, precious little Sasuke-kun will probably meet Sakura-chan's parents in the next chapter! Torture or fun? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Stay with me guys!**

**Sakura: I guess I have to rush over to that story then!**

**Sasuke: Tsk, women.**

**Sakura: I heard you Sasuke-kun!**


	17. Sakura's decision

**Wow, no this was unexpected! When I first started writing things on paper (which I always do first, before typing it out), I thought that I wouldn't have enough material to write a new chapter with. But then it turned out to be so much more than I'd expected! Must have been the fact that I wrote things down very small this time. **

**I once again want to apologize for not updating any faster. I know, it's annoying and I know you'd like me to update more frequently (which, in all honesty, I want as well) but I just can't find the time to sit down and write! I have to write so much for school (uni is a pain) that writing ffn, is becoming quite hard. I do read a lot of stories though. I like a lot of stories that are out there and recently wrote the first chapter of a more dramatic new story of mine, called 'Escape' (cough, check it out, cough) so I do find some time.**

**Disclaimer: Latency was not intended! It was never Kishimoto-sama's intention to give the rights of Naruto to me, so let's just leave it the way it is!**

**Lee: Mhmmmmhmmhhhmmm!**

**Me, translation, since I put some ducktape over his mouth, giggle: Youthful youthfulness, oh you updated, youthful. Yeah, I know it makes no sense, now tell him. **

* * *

Recap: 

_Suddenly someone jumped down one of the roofs. He landed so close to Sakura that she let out a little shriek._

"_Tough ninja you are," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes. Yet, he smiled inwardly. Sakura was a hell of a good shinobi._

"_What's the big news? Please tell me you're not pregnant!"_

Chapter 17: Sakura's decision

"Pregnant, me? What the hell are you talking about you idiot!" Sakura said angrily. After all, Naruto had scared her to death.

Kakashi was jumping down now as well to join the startled pink-haired girl. "Of course she's not pregnant dobe," Sasuke grunted, slapping the blue-eyed body over the head.

"Then what is the big news you were talking about?" he asked curiously, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I need to rest first after the fight," Sakura yawned, stretching her figure lazily.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, she'd tired, does that mean that she's pregnant?" Naruto muttered from behind his hand to Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, turning around, punching the poor oblivious boy away. Kakashi smiled awkwardly. He'd rather not have the same treatment, so he decided on not telling Sakura that this whole pregnancy idea had been his idea.

"Sakura, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Kakashi asked instead, very carefully. Damn that girl could smash wood to splinters.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning," she sighed and gestured Sasuke to follow her. Naruto had finally crawled back to the trio.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling at both of them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let's meet at the bridge at the same time we always did," she finished, walking away now. Considering the circumstances the place would fit most.

Kakashi and Naruto watched Sakura and Sasuke walking away together. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked at the both of them.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, don't you think Sakura resembles Tsunade-baa-chan a lot?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes. His hands were clutched over his stomach, where Sakura had punched him. His former sensei sighed. "I think you're pretty right, just promise me that you won't ever tell her that. I've got the strange feeling that she might not understand you," he said, staring after his only female student, blabbering enthusiastically against the former ice-cube. She sure was a strange girl.

Naruto nodded fierce. He definitely had to watch his words while talking to his former crush.

---------------------------Chapter 17--------------------------------

Sakura swallowed. In just a couple of days, Sasuke would meet her parents. She had just hung up the phone after announcing her mother that her boyfriend would come over to meet them.

She felt incredibly nervous. If her parents would embarrass her… she didn't even want to think about it. Her mother had been quite excited. If only her father would agree. She sighed heavily. Just a few more days to worry about it, before it was actually happening.

Then there was the idea of her becoming an ANBU frightening her. She didn't want to leave her friends behind. It would be a huge deal altogether. She hadn't even spoken to Naruto and Kakashi about it, let alone Ino and the other girls. Sakura sighed once again. It was time to finally tell Kakashi and Naruto about it. They were about to meet each other at the bridge. Sakura felt sorry for leaving her team, that is, if she would really leave them. But then, if Naruto would ask once more if she was pregnant with Sasuke's baby. She wouldn't stand in for the consequences. Her hand twitched already, but then the true meaning of the statement hit her and she blushed. Sasuke and she… No, this was not the time to think about it. Maybe some other time. Yet, she smiled cheekily and allowed herself to squeal. Then she shook her head, clearing it of all the inappropriate thoughts running through her mind.

ANBU matters came first now.

---------------------------Chapter 17--------------------------------

Sasuke was walking to their usual meeting spot, the meeting spot of the former team 7 that is. Sakura would meet them all there. Of course, he already knew her news, but the others didn't. even though Naruto had been nagging about the so called secret. He'd been annoying. So extremely annoying. But then, he thought that almost everyone was annoying, except for Sakura.

As he arrived at the bridge, he was the first one to be there, which was no real surprise. The stupid dobe would arrive soon enough to finally hear Sakura's little secret. He was probably being strangled by his ramen or something. At least, it would take him a little bit longer to finally show up. The longer he would stay away, the longer it would be nice and quiet here.

Sakura herself would arrive around that same time. She would be in time enough anyway. Sasuke was always the one that came in first. He liked being in time. Not to mention the other strange members of his team, who were rarely in time, anyway. Kakashi would just be as late as ever. How the hell did that grown up man manage to always be as late as he was?

A book with a orange cover filled Sasuke's mind. Question answered. Nowadays, the feared book seemed to be green though, as he could recall from the last time he saw Kakashi reading.

The last Uchiha sighed, while he leaned back against the bridge. Just a few more days until he would meet Sakura's parents. It was not like he was nervous or anything. An Uchiha never was nervous. Nor was he afraid that her parents would not like her. Sometimes, just very rarely, his arrogance would pay off.

Dashing feet announced Naruto's arrival. "Oi! Teme!" he screamed happily.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto waving at him. As he finally came to a halt, he asked: "Didn't you bring Sakura-chan with you?" Then he scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Oi! Sakura-chaaaan!" he screamed from the top of his lungs. Sasuke winced. Too close for his sensitive ears. How annoying.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Naruto, you're annoying Sasuke-kun," she said, looking over to Sasuke.

Naruto glanced over to his best friend and then looked back at Sasuke. "That teme is annoying himself."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, glaring at the blonde, who had disturbed his peaceful area.

Suddenly a 'poof' was heard and a cloud of smoke announced their usually late sensei. "Yo," he smiled at his former students.

"Kakashi-seinsei… you're in time?" Sakura asked astonished, lifting her eyebrows.

The gray haired man laughed sheepishly. "I was curious," he admitted, not even holding his Icha Icha pocket in his hand.

The others looked at him strangely, but he just smiled.

"Okay…" Sakura started, finally averting her gaze away from Kakashi. "Well, the reason why you're all here now, is bec-"

"Ne, ne! You're pregnant after all, Sakura-chan? I see you've gained some weight," the oblivious blonde shinobi said, pointing at her belly, laying his life on the line.

Sakura's vein popped up at her temple. Her mouth twitched as she tried to keep her calm, trying to ignore the blonde pest.

"Because," she proceeded, emphasizing the word, glaring dangerously at her team mate, who just smiled happily at her, muttering words like 'baby' and 'exciting' and 'godparents'.

Naruto just nodded when he saw her glare, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Mood swings," he muttered matter-of-factly to Kakashi, who was keeping his eye on Sakura.

Meanwhile, her hand started twitching as well and she clutched her hand every now and then, trying to keep her cool. "Tsunade-shishou asked if I wanted to join the ANBU," she blurted out, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

Kakashi was looking at her, his face torn by pride and sadness. Of course, he was proud that 'his little girl' practically made the ANBU, on the other hand, it would mean that he would lose her as a team mate, a great one too for that matter.

Naruto on the other hand, he was standing there in front of her with his mouth agape. "Sakura-chan… do you know what that'll mean?" he asked carefully and she sighed.

"Yes, I know. That is the main reason I first wanted to talk to you guys. If I make this decision, I want my team fully behind my decision. If you wouldn't approve, I'd never go, Naruto," she assured him.

It was true. She truly didn't want to leave her, sometimes clueless team members behind. Especially not Sasuke. With the trouble he'd caused the village, it could take him years to become an ANBU.

And then there was Naruto. He definitely needed her guidance. Sure, he was a great ninja, but when it came to Hinate, he was sometimes so clueless. Who knew how little spare time she would have left once she made the ANBU?

Of course she couldn't leave Kakashi alone with the two boys fighting all the time. Sure, he could handle them, but she'd gladly help… by kicking their asses, that is.

But then, being an ANBU would make her so much stronger…

Naruto broke the silence and her thinking by saying: "Sakura-chan, it would be selfish of us to forbid you to go. If you want to be an ANBU, than you should get the opportunity." Then he looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto is right. Yet, I can see that you're still hesitating. If you want to know something more about life as an ANBU, don't hesitate and come talk to me," he smiled at her.

"Pervert," Naruto muttered underneath his breath.

Sasuke had been quiet during their talk, but his nice quietness was about to be disrupted by the wannabe Hokage.

"So… you didn't knock her up, teme?" he grinned. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landed on his head. Sasuke just smirked. "Dobe."

---------------------------Chapter 17--------------------------------

Sakura was lying in her bed. A creamy white sheet was covering her body.

ANBU or no ANBU? She didn't know what to do. She felt honoured that Tsunade had proposed it to her, but she didn't really felt like she should be the one to actually join on of the squads. Not when she had to leave Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke behind. No, she didn't want to. Unless their whole team could join of course, but then, Kakashi had already been in the ANBU, Sakura wondered why he would have left in the first place. Most likely, he wouldn't want to join them again.

That's when Sakura decided: no, she would not join the ANBU… yet.

She smiled into the darkness.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked the dark figure, sitting on her balcony.

"Watching you," he simply replied. He rose to his feet and took a few steps, so he was standing next to her bed.

"I decided not to join the ANBU yet. You guys wouldn't know what to do without me," she giggled. "Moreover, I don't want to risk being teamed up with Sai again," she said and made a face. It was not like she hated the boy, no not at all. It was just that being called 'ugly' all the time wasn't one of her favourite hobbies.

Sasuke smirked. "I came here to ask you not to join, Sakura. You are able to fit in there, but as you said, the dobe needs you."

Sakura reached out for the boy's waist and quickly pulled him down onto her bed. "How about you, won't you miss me?" she teased him.

Silence filled the room. "Aa… I would miss you," he finally replied and searched for her mouth in the darkness that was surrounding them. She eagerly responded once their mouths found each other. They started exploring each other's mouths, when Sasuke suddenly froze. He broke away and looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei forced me to come with him," Naruto muttered annoyed from the balcony. "Oi, you didn't need to start this mushy conversation while we were here," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"What's this? Everyone is coming to see me tonight?" Sakura asked surprised when Kakashi popped his head up sheepishly.

"We wanted to know your decision, ugly," a voice said from within the shades.

"Sai, they even dragged you along?" Sakura said flabbergasted. He was the last person she'd expected to be here. Her small bedroom was now filled with her male team mates.

"I think I should feel hurt, since you didn't tell me anything, ugly," he said musingly.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Call me ugly once more and I make sure you're never able to speak again."  
Sai wisely shut up, still remembering the day Sakura had hit the living daylights out of him.

Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend, intimidating those males.

"But since you all came here to hear my decision, I have to tell you guys that I won't join the ANBU. I decided that you needed me too much," she smiled.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I know you need us too!" Naruto said, while he said down on her bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I think so," Sakura agreed, looking at the boy's blue eyes. "At least I know I would miss you all."

Another silence filled the air, while the guys were smiling at their female team mate.

"But there is just one thing left to say," she suddenly said, glaring at them. "Get the hell out of my room! What the hell do you think you're doing? Sneaking into a girl's bedroom you perverts! And Sai, don't you dare drawing any of this scene!" she threatened him and he gave her a fake smile. "Of course not, Sakura-san."

"Now get lost!" she said growling at all of them. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

They all said good night and wisely left her room and jumped of her balcony again.

"Good night, Sakura," Sasuke said, and went away himself.

Sakura sighed, feeling relieved that she was alone once more. Slowly, she fell asleep.

_There he was, lying right in front of her. Blood was covering his face. __She didn't try to heal him. She had been one of the people who killed him after all. He had caused so much pain and death. Now it was finally his time to die._

"_Time to die, Itachi," she spoke._

"_Sakura-chan…" he said in an attempt to tell her his last words. "Please take care of my little brother. I never intended to kill him. I wanted him to become strong, I wanted him to kill me. All this time, I had the chance to kill him, but I didn't. I didn't harm Naruto-kun… not yet. Take care of my brother. He needs someone to look after him." The man closed his eyes in agony._

"_Why… why are you telling me this?" she asked shocked, staring at the man, bleeding to death, ignoring her duty as a nurse, but fulfilling her duty as a shinobi._

"_The night I murdered my family… I didn't want to kill… Sasuke… he was my… little brother. I still… feel responsible. Don't… abandon… him, Sakura-chan," he said, and closed his eyes as his heart stopped beating._

_Sakura was pale as a ghost as she stood up and confirmed his death to everyone. Why was it that Itachi thought she should take care after Sasuke? Of course, she loved him, but hadn't he intended to kill his brother?_

Sakura awoke from her sleep, covered in sweat. What a nightmare. She blinked and saw 2 blood-red eyes staring at her. "Take care of him," a voice said and Sakura gulped. She blinked and reached for the light. Once she had turned the light on, there was nothing. Too afraid to go to sleep again, she left the light on and fell back on to her pillow. Finally, after a while, she fell asleep again, yet this time, it was very restless.

* * *

**I love the series 'NCIS' so that's why I made Sasuke slap Naruto over the head in the beginning XD (Go Gibbs!)**

**Okay, now I really can't promise that I'll update anytime soon (though I have to say, that it's just a few more days until the christmas break, so I will have some more time) but I'll give it my best shot.**

**Kakashi, giggling: I was in here again.**

**Me: You're really obsessed, you know that?**

**Sakura: What were all those guys doing in my bedroom anyway?**

**Me: Sorry! I just thought that it would be nice if they wanted to check up on you and your decision and stuff... Since this chapter is all about you.**

**Sakura, beaming: Yes it is! Well, you're forgiven!**

**Sasuke: Tsk, women are so easily distracted.**

**Me: Look, there is Itachi!**

**Sasuke, looking around bewildered: Where, where?**

**Me, rolling my eyes: Yeah, right, women are easily distracted. **


	18. AN: Merry Christmas, read it

**Hey there,**

**It's me! I had some little announcements to make and wanted to make sure that everyone would read it.**

**First of all: I will update during the holidays! I'm writing part 2 of 'Escape' as of now, and I'm finally through my writer's block! (Yay for me!) Furthermore, I'm so addicted to the Ouran High School Host Club manga at the moment! Like omg! (just had to say that). I've seen the anime but haven't read all of the manga chapters yet, but it's so refreshing! I simply love that manga!**

**Second of all: I wish you guys a merry christmas! I hope you'll have some nice days and get some nice presents! Of course I hope you'll have some nice holidays as well! (Everyone is having their holidays now, right?)**

**And last but not least: Thanks for those of you who took the time to read this, even though it's just an author's note. (I was kinda sad though, my reviews dropped from approx 20 to 10 last time T.T I'll hope to get some more this time:smile: I truly do appreciate them and they keep me writing!)**

**Well, that was it for now! I'll update soon, which means you'll hear from me soon!**

**Looking forward to your reviews:smile:**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**


	19. Crazy visits

**_Read this first!_**

**Since I don't know how to delete a chapter, this has become chapter 19 instead of 18. I'll see to it that it'll become the right chapter soon! I know how to replace a chapter, but since it won't show up as a new chapter in your mail, I decided to do it this way.**

**_Thanks for reading._  
**

* * *

**I know, I know! It's been so bloody long! Hell, school's been killing me! Really now, 7 weeks to learn 600 pages per subject (which are about 4 of them every half semester) is quite something****! Luckily for now, exams are over and I can focus on the new subjects, which are pretty cool this semester, so studying should at least be more fun this semester. Although, statistics isn't really my favorite, or best, subject. But I'll manage! **

**So much for the update on my life. **

**This chapter is dedicated for all of you who have to study their asses off as well. Either in high school, middle school, uni or college, either way, good luck! **

**Disclaimer by Sasuke: Did you read the latest chapter of Naruto? **

**Sakura: You're not going to spoiler anything Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: I wasn't going to. ****Hn, not all of you**** read it****? Che, I knew it. Well, anyway, Naruto doesn't belong to Jade.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Crazy visits.**

Sasuke was taking a deep breath as he was standing next to Sakura in front of her house. That is, not her apartment, but the house her parents were living in. He was only several feet away from the door.

Sakura smiled reassuringly at him. He gave her a small smile and she walked to the door. Once she'd knocked, there was no turning back. Several seconds later, a pink-haired woman opened the door, looking at the couple waiting in front of the door.

"Uchiha-san! How delightful to have you here!" Sakura's mother cried out, eyeing his daughter's boyfriend with eager eyes.

"Please call me Sasuke," said boy replied politely. Seeing the similarities between Sakura and her mother. She looked rather friendly and a little bit curious. Of course she would be curious; after all, her only daughter brought her boyfriend for the first time. He hated to admit it, but he had become quite famous. Not exactly in a nice way really, but he had been the most wanted bachelor at age twelve already.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, please come in," the pink-haired lady said smilingly, glancing over at her smiling daughter.

"It's really been too long!" she scolded Sakura, but embraced her daughter in a warm hug nonetheless, whispering: "You did quite a nice job there, Sakura-chan." Sasuke, who overheard her, not willingly eavesdropping though, smirked to himself. It was always an advantage to know what the parents were thinking. Sakura blushed and her mother walked inside, gesturing the couple to follow her.

"Otou-san! Sakura-chan's here!" Sakura's mother called out and rushed to the living room.

Sasuke and Sakura traded their sandals for slippers and followed her.

"Sakura-chan! It's really been too long! Come here!" her father smiled and embraced his little girl. "How come we don´t see you anymore?" he asked hurt.

"Otou-san, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm an important kunoichi and I have my duties in hospital as well!" she sighed, but kissed her father adoringly on the cheek.

"Otou-san, this is Sasuke-kun," she said, gesturing towards her boyfriend. Sasuke nodded and extended his hand. Sakura's father took it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. I've heard so much about you, the Uchiha prodigy," he smiled acknowledging. Sakura hoped that he wouldn't go for his regular 'hn', but didn't expect too much of it. That's why he surprised her by saying: "Aa, that's what they say," with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Sakura-chan! Could you come and help me out in the kitchen?" her mother suddenly called.

With a quick glance at Sasuke, who nodded, Sakura walked to the kitchen of her former home and stood next to her mother, helping her prepare the fish. She felt content of the first encounter of Sasuke and her parents.

"Sakura-chan," her mother whispered happily, "Are you two… you know, going steady?" she asked and saw her daughter blush.

"Okaa-san!" she said embarrassed, but then added a soft "yes," and they both squealed.

"Ah, that reminds me of the time your dad and I were dating," she smiled and gazed off dreamily. "It's been a long time," she said and Sakura observed her happy mother. She could only hope that she and Sasuke would stay together as long as her parents. That one day she could gaze off in the distance as well, dreaming about the years of her youth, while the fish was about to burn…

"Okaa-san!" she cried out and grasped the pan out of her mother's hands.

"Oh, would you look at that," her mother giggled, earning a weird look from her daughter.

Xxxxx

When Sasuke and Sakura were walking out of the house, she smiled contently. "That went pretty well, don't you think?" she asked happily, clutching the box of leftovers her mother had given her, obviously worried about the fact that her daughter looked so skinny. Which, of course, had nothing to do with her not eating enough, but just working so much and sleeping so little.

As Sasuke didn't answer, she glanced over to him and saw him frowning. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, eyebrows arched. It was not very common to see Sasuke looking worried.

"I'm trying to figure out how we can fit visits to your parents in with our missions and our other duties," he replied, looking rather worried. "Moreover, I'd like to say that I'm glad you didn't take the ANBU offer, Sakura. It would reduce our time with your parents even more."

Sakura looked flabbergasted. "What? You liked it that much?" she asked carefully, only wanting to check if she'd understood him well.

He ignored her question and instead, he said: "Why did you move out anyway? Aren't girls supposed to stay with their parents until they get married?" he asked earnestly, staring into her eyes.

"That's pretty old-fashioned, to be honest," she replied carefully, giving him a weird look. "Is this because… you don't have a family anymore?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, looking the other way.

His girlfriend put a hand on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, it's okay. If you want to visit my parents more often, we can go of course," she smiled reassuringly. The raven-haired boy gave her a small smile. "Aa," he sighed contently. Sakura returned his smile and grabbed his hand. Together they were walking home now.

Xxxxx

As soon as Sasuke had dropped Sakura of at her apartment, they said their goodbyes and Sakura opened her apartment, only to find Sai standing inside her living room.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"You went to visit your parents with the traitor, didn't you?" he asked blankly.

Sakura put her keys on the table and crossed her arms. "So?"

"You're the only one who still has her parents left in our team," he said vaguely.

"What's your point?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can I come over some time as well?" he asked out of the blue, looking at the girl in front of him.

Sakura blinked trice and stared at him. "Ano, Sai, I took him because he wanted to meet my parents since he's my boyfriend," she replied slowly.

"Aa, I know… I was just wondering… how life would be like when your parents are still around," he smiled his fake smile.

Sakura looked stunned. It must be having something to do with him rediscovering his feelings or something. At least that was the only explanation she could come up with. Yet, she couldn't take him. She knew Sasuke would never approve. But then, how did she have to explain that to Sai? He was still standing in front of her, smiling at her.

"Ano…" she started, when suddenly Naruto dashed through the front door. "Sakura-chan!" he screamed, looking bewildered.

Sakura turned around and sighed, since more trouble was probably coming her way. But for now, she thanked Naruto inwardly for postponing her answer to Sai.

"Naruto, I'm here," she shouted semi-annoyed.

Naruto ran to the living room and came to a sudden halt when he saw Sai standing there with her. "You!" he screamed angrily. "If you lay one hand on Sakura-chan, you're dead! She's teme's boyfriend, you got that?" he shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Naruto, calm down," Sakura replied, gesturing Sai to stay quiet. "He didn't come here to do anything to me, he was merely asking me a favor, right Sai?"

"It's like she says, dickless," he smiled, making Naruto even angrier. "Why you!" said blonde boy shouted and was about to launch himself at the emotionless shinobi, but Sakura stopped him just in time.

"Naruto, don't be such an easy target," she growled annoyed. "You're only embarrassing yourself. Listen to me, why did you come here anyway?"

Naruto huffed annoyed but looked over to his former crush anyway. His angry look slowly became a sheepish laugh and he said: "Sakura-chan, is it true that you were taking teme to see your parents?"

"Please don't tell me you want to meet them as well," Sakura cried out.

"What do you mean 'as well'?" Naruto asked confused. Then his gaze shifted to Sai, who had been standing quietly, listening to their conversation. "You!" he screamed and everything was about to start all over again, when Kakashi suddenly showed up. Sakura hadn't heard nor sensed him coming and was surprised by his sudden entrance. "Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, would you please stop it?" he asked politely. "You're causing a lot of trouble for our dear Sakura-chan."

"Pervert," Sakura muttered underneath her breath.

Kakashi feigned a hurt look. "What's going on here? I heard a lot of racket as I walked by, so I decided to check things out," he explained to Sakura.

"It's all his fault, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and pointed over to Sai.

Sakura sighed once more and explained to Kakashi what was going on. Naruto butted in when he heard what Sai's request had been. "That moron is not coming to visit your parents!"

Sakura filled her fist with chakra and extended it towards Naruto as a warning. He shut up immediately. "I haven't approved of any of you coming," she reminded him.

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I think it's a pretty good idea to go to your parents together. Even I haven't met them over all these years I know you now," Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask.

"You haven't?" Sakura asked surprised. "Wasn't there that time when… No wait, I'm sure that… Oh my god, you're right. Well…"

"Well what?" a new voice butted in.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked nervously. She was sure that he wouldn't approve of this at all. He was so possessive.

"Sakura-chan is going to take us all to visit her parents soon, ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto explained happily.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed angrily, nervously laughing at her raven-haired boyfriend, whose onyx eyes were fixed on her eyes now. For the second time that day he was surprising her by saying: "Hn, fine with me," and he shrugged.

Kakashi smiled mysteriously, as if he knew something she didn't know. "You're fine with it?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Hn," he replied, not looking at her.

"Then it's decided. We will all go to Sakura-chan's parents next week. Sakura-chan, I think it would be appropriate to let your parents know this in advance," Kakashi said satisfied.

"H-Hai, Kakashi-sensei," said girl replied slowly. Suddenly she realized that everyone was once again standing in her house. "All of you, get out, now! What do you think you're doing, dashing into my house all the time. Next thing I'll know you're all moving in here!" she said angrily. They all grinned sheepishly and walked out.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," she added, kissing her boyfriend on his cheek.

"Aa," he replied, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

* * *

**What will happen the next day? Everyone going to visit the Haruno family, that'll be interesting. Make sure not to miss the next chapter of 'The Captured Uchiha'. And what was Sakura saying about them moving in? Was she just kidding? Will they consider the idea? ****Why did Sasuke approve of them going to the Haruno household?**

**Sasuke: Che, that's not even a question. That's just so obvious. It was because…**

**Me: Sorry, we're out of airtime! See you next time!**

**Since I'm not really a subtle person, I'd like to add: REVIEW PLEASE! Yay! Mighty appreciated! ; )**


	20. Why’s the doorbell ringing?

**Finally, you must be thinking, an update. And indeed, it's been quite a while, lol, I apologize. Though I was having a little bit of a ****writer's block. It's kind of fixed now though.**

**Even though this story isn't rated M is does have some mature content I guess. Though I don't think it's too much, so you should be able to handle it all, lol. But then, if you can't you're warned now.**

**Disclaimer: (by a self-proclaimed matured Kakashi): **

**Kakashi: What do you mean self-proclaimed? I have matured!**

**Me: Yeah, you should, you're over 30 you know… it's embarrassing.**

**Kakashi, pretending not to hear anything: It's not her's!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Why's the doorbell ringing?**

Sakura was lying in her bed, evaluating the day. It had been nice that Sasuke and her parents had gotten along. Though she was finding it rather strange that Sasuke had actually approved of everybody visiting her parents. Kakashi-sensei's smile had been so mysteriously, yet it seemed as if he knew something she didn't. It was not like it was bothering her, it was more like she didn't know what was going on and that was rather frustrating. Sometimes, it sucked to have all male teammates. Yet, that reminded her of Ino. She was back in the village and she should absolutely call her tomorrow. That way, she could discuss things over with her best friend. Gossiping about boys and for a change she would be around a girl again.

Sakura rolled over in her bed and tucked herself in. She cuddled herself into her blanket and smiled. Tomorrow would be an all girls day. Happily, she fell asleep.

The next day, Sakura awoke happily and slowly got dressed, there was no reason to hurry anyway. Afterwards, she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch with her cup and her phone. Then she called Ino.

"Ino?"

"Sakura! Is that you?" her best friend squealed happily.

"Yes! How are you? How was your mission?" Sakura asked.

"Good, great!" she replied absentmindedly.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"Argh, it's just that stupid Shikamaru. Really now!" Ino sighed frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"He actually forgot our anniversary. Can you believe that? Man are just so stupid!" Ino whined.

"Hey, talking about men, you want to come over today? We could gossip about those bastard," Sakura said jokingly.

"I'll be there in a sec! But don't you have work to do?"

"No, only tonight," Sakura explained.

"I'll be over soon!" Ino yelled and hung up, without saying goodbye.

Xx

Sakura was nicely enjoying her shower, washing away all her worries and the stress from the passed days. Today would be a nice all-girl day with Ino. Just when she'd finished washing her hair (luckily the shampoo was all washed out) the doorbell rang. Annoyed, she ignored it but this time, someone pressed the stupid doorbell more intense and it rung through her ears. Highly annoyed, she stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel. Sakura did not feel happy.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Sakura said while she wrapped a towel around her body. She'd just showered and hadn't been able to dry herself yet_. If that is Naruto_, she thought annoyed, _he'll suffer for this_. If there was one thing she hated, it was not finishing her shower ritual properly. At least it couldn't be Ino, since she'd just hung up the phone.

Someone rung the doorbell again, almost making a vain pop in Sakura's head. What the hell was up with people these days?

"I told you: I'm coming!" she yelled irritated. She got a hold of the doorknob and pulled the door open, yelling in the progress: "Now what the hell is so important that - Sasuke-kun?" she cried out in surprise. "I thought you were Naruto," she explained, blushing slightly.

He didn't answer, he just stared intensely at her while pushing her back into the house. The wind had been stroking her wet skin, creating goose bumps on her skin. Even though the door was now closed, the goose bumps didn't disappear. Sasuke's look was sending shivers throughout her whole body.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere between them. He hadn't even said anything at all. "Sasuke-kun?" she tried again.

He merely responded by cupping her cheeks, pressing his lips against hers, surprising her in the act.

All of a sudden, she remembered her clothes and how they weren't exactly on her. flushed, she pushed him away, making him losing his balance. Unfortunately, he got hold of her towel instead of her shoulders and fell backwards in surprise. He might be one of Konoha's most skilled ninjas and he might even have come to Sakura for the reason that caught him by surprise, he still wasn't prepared to see her _naked_ like this already all of a sudden. So while Sakura was too stunned to even out the slightest sound or at least cover herself in some way, Sasuke looked like all his blood would very soon gush out of his nose like it was channeled through a fountain. He spun his head around so quickly, that Sakura was afraid he would snap his neck.

"Oh Kami-sama," Sakura finally managed to say.

"That's all you have to say? _That's_ the way you would've opened the door for that perverted dobe?" Sasuke snapped, shifting his position.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he said while turning his head back to face her, only to meet her naked body with his eyes. "Why don't you cover yourself up already?" he asked while averting his eyes quickly.

"Sasuke-kun, I'd love to, but you seem to be clutching my towel with all your might," Sakura replied dryly, after shed overcome the shock. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anymore anyway. This was Sasuke they were talking about. If it had been Naruto, Sai or Kakashi for that matter, she probably would have burned their eyes out.

In a quick movement, he threw the towel back at her and finally stood. Sakura wrapped the towel around her slim body again, before finally dashing past him, running upstairs and muttering something about getting dressed.

Once upstairs, Sakura sighed deeply, recapturing what happened just a few moments ago. Who would know what would've happened if she hadn't pushed him away. One thing was for sure, she figured flushed, she would've probably ended up naked anyway. Quickly, she put some clothes on, having dried up already anyway. She hastily descended the stairs, meeting Sasuke half way down.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," she said anxiously. Why was he heading upstairs? She felt embarrassed. Even though she wouldn't be able to erase the event from his or her own mind, she still wished that it wasn't true.

"Done?" he asked briefly, acting as if _it_ had never even happened.

"Yes, I'm done, but what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, trying to put some distance between them. That was rather hard though, since she could only move upstairs, which would give him the advantage here.

Sasuke caught her arm and started at her like he had before, making Sakura utterly nervous.

Once again, the doorbell rung and Sakura took the excuse to dive past him, hurrying down, saying: "I'm coming!"

Quickly, she pulled the door open, happy about anyone that would be standing on the other side of the door. Well, not really anyone… she shivered as she recalled the time Lee was bringing her flowers every hour, after running a round around Konoha, trying to show through physical strength his devotion to her. It continued until she'd called Tenten to come and get him. That hadn't been a pretty sight though. She'd almost felt bad for Lee.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed relieved, trying to pull her best friend inside.

Sasuke though, managed to interrupt her happy moment, crossing her plans by asking in a low and seductive voice: "Sa-ku-ra, are you coming?" His voice, his devilish velvet voice, was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. It sounded so promising…

"Oh!" Ino whispered excited, not bothering to even enter the house. She was blushing lightly now. Her eyes had an mischievous glint to them that was worrying Sakura to such an extend that she wanted to growl a warning at her best friend.

"I'm clearly interrupting something here," she grinned, still blushing. "Go have fun! I'll talk to you later," she winked and darted happily away.

"Now that we're finally alone," Sasuke whispered, who'd descended the stairs without Sakura noticing it. He pushed poor Sakura against the door, closing it in the act.

Then he covered her mouth with his own again.

Protesting was useless, deep down, she wanted him to do this. It was just that she felt nervous about it. The urge to find out about his motives disappeared to the background, becoming just a blurry thought. She let him pick her up and carry her upstairs.

Clumsily, she rolled over to give him some room to lay down for him. She felt aroused, yet nervous. She really wanted this though. She'd been thinking about it herself as well.

When had it suddenly become like this? Just the other day, they'd been visiting her parents. Then everyone had suddenly come along, almost demanding to visit her parents as well, and now she was lying underneath Sasuke's masculine body, while he was kissing her like never before. He'd barely spoken a word since he'd arrived. What had made him come here and doing the things they were doing now? The blurry thought from before finally became clear again. Why was he actually here in the first place? As much as she hated it, she had to push him away again. But when he started to push against his naked chest (how the hell did this happen? Screamed one side of her mind, while Inner Sakura shouted: Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!) he didn't even move one inch, instead, he pinned her arms above her head, licking the sensitive skin of her neck carefully. He licked across the artery in her neck, which made her moan unwillingly.

"You're too good for this world, Sakura," Sasuke muttered against her flesh.

"Wha-?" she asked confused, sighing deeply while he was nibbling on her earlobe.

"As I got home yesterday, I couldn't sleep. You were inviting us all over to your parents house," he almost sighed. Why did he sigh? Out of disappointment? Happiness perhaps?

"I couldn't… I'm glad I could meet your parents," he suddenly said sincerely. "And for Naruto, Kakashi and that emotionless freak," he talked about Sai a bit sourly there, "I'm sure it means a lot to them as well. You're the only one that's actually still connected to their parents…" he gazed off now.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied by lack of words. For him to be so open about things… it felt different. Not bad different though. She smiled slightly. Actually, it reminded her of that night they'd been spending at that camp over the night. Returning home after all those years had done him well.

"Sasuke-kun… I love you," she said quietly, sprawling her fingers across his masculine chest.

"Aa," he sighed, but in a good way. Even though he didn't reply her feelings, she felt as if they were closer than ever before.

Suddenly, she felt glad that Ino'd left them alone.

"Sakura," he suddenly said, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The next time you open the door, please be decently dressed, unless you know for sure that's only me standing there," he said, sounding somewhat angry, but Sakura couldn't help but grin. This was almost as good as him telling her that he loved her.

"At least," he added with a smirk though, "now I know for sure that you're not dying your hair."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked, trying to hit him, but he blocked everything and just smirked at her flushed face.

* * *

**Ah, finally, I can relax and sit back, lol. I'm glad I finally finished another chapter. Well, you gotta do something while you're having a bad cold, right? I hope you've enjoyed this!**

* * *


End file.
